


Tiger Lily

by KwonhoshisHOE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst but with happy ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Complicated and sad back stories, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, mentions of Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon, mentions of Soonyoung Kwon/Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwonhoshisHOE/pseuds/KwonhoshisHOE
Summary: All Jihoon has ever wanted is to live a peaceful life. But seems like fate has other plans, making him cross his paths with a mafia boss who he dealt with, in exchange of his bestfriend's safety.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	1. The deal

It's been weeks since Mingyu started acting strange, usually if he has a mission, he always tell it to his best friend. Jihoon can be a bit of a worrywart, the main reason why Mingyu always make sure that he informs Jihoon about his whereabouts. This made Jihoon suspicious to Mingyu's late night sneaking recently. It is so very unlikely of him to do that.

Jihoon pretended to be asleep that night waiting for the taller to secretly go out of their shared apartment, it's about time to follow Mingyu and discover what's the reason behind all of this strange behavior.

When Jihoon heard the 'click' sound of the door knob, he quickly shuffled off from his bed. He immediately grabbed his coat before going out, completely forgetting to spray any scent blockers due to panic, all his mind can process right now is his sole mission which is to follow Mingyu. It's a good thing Mingyu is a beta, he isn't capable of smelling his pheromones that much.

Before Jihoon knew it, he soon found himself standing behind a steel container in an abandoned warehouse. He made a safe distance away from Mingyu and to the man he's talking to. He peeked a little and saw Mingyu talking with someone who he is not familiar of, Jihoon quirked an eyebrow. He took a good look on the man, finding any signs if he is harmful. He couldn't find any, to be honest he find the man too angelic to do something horrid so he gave out a huge sigh. Probably he was just overthinking things. Mingyu can be quite an idiot at times but he doubts that the tall police officer would risk his career and life for something like what he thought he was doing. 

After a few minutes of watching the two exchange information and gestures that he can't seem to fathom since he was hiding far enough from them, so they wont notice and smell his scent, he finally gave up. He shook his head for his silliness, how can he doubt Mingyu like that?

He gave out a low chuckle before turning around to go back to their shared apartment but as soon as he turned his back he suddenly regret his decision to do so.

He found himself pinned on the metal containers with a gun pointed on his temple. Jihoon looked up at the man, horrified. He is a few inches taller and he also has a tattoo adorning his neck like the man Mingyu was talking to. He gulped in fear and stayed frozen on his spot. His knees were trembling in fear and he felt like crying soon. He is not ready to die just yet. 

"And what do you think you are doing here pretty thing? Are you lost sweat pea? Or you're just spying?" 

The taller man said to him with a slightly playful tone. Jihoon gulped, frozen on his spot, slightly quivering from fear. 

"I'm sorry! I'm scared, please let me go, I was just concerned about my best friend--"

The man enjoyed the sight of Jihoon begging infront of him. Fear is quite visible in his eyes. He's really pretty though, probably the prettiest thing that he has ever seen in his life. Pretty enough for him to want Jihoon in his bed. Naked, and begging in a different way. He inhaled the fear of the man lingering in the air, relishing on it.

"Oh? Best Friend... Hmmm certainly not my angel... The police officer, perhaps?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, just please let me go!"

The taller man chuckled down, smiling at him and caressing his face slightly before harshly pulling his chin up so that their eyes would stay connected.

"Unfortunately, can't let you go darling. You've seen our faces. Guess I gotta keep you silent, what do you say? I'll kill you and Mr. Police officer?" 

Jihoon immediately went down on his knees, kneeling infront of the man with his hands clasped together. He looked at him with begging eyes, as tears started to flow out of his eyes like a river. Jihoon wouldn't normally do this, everyone knows him as someone who values his pride more than anything else but this is not only about his own life and safety. This is also about his bestfriend's life, the one and only family he has, he can't afford to lose him.

"P-please I'll do anything! Let me go! And don't hurt my best friend-- h-he's all that I have.. I have no parents already-- please just please please I am begging you."

Jihoon is already spitting out anything he could think of, hoping that the man would spare him some mercy, hoping that it would work out somehow. He hates this, he hates begging but desperate times count for desperate measures. He has to swallow his pride if he wants Mingyu alive.

The mafia's inner wolf howled inside of him seeing at how tears looked even more beautiful at the man. Begging on his knees like that and how his pheromones smells nothing but fear. The man tilted his head and smirked. He's never been a risk taker. But he knows a game he can win when he sees it.

"Now darling, why would I hurt him? He's...really special to us. Why don't you stand up, hmm? Let me see your pretty face?"

Jihoon gulped nervously again as he obediently stood up to follow the man's instructions. 

"T-thank you.... what would you like me to do in return?"

The man grinned, evil and definitely cruel.

"Your name, honey. What's your name?"

Jihoon gulped, licking his dry lips.

"J-Jihoon..."

The taller suddenly pressed the gun harder, giving him an icy death glare.

"Full name."

"L-Lee Jihoon sir!"

"Good boy. Now, Sweet Jihoonie. Kim Mingyu is soooo easy to kill you know? As you are. One shot and nobody would find both of your bodies ever again. But we wouldn't like that, don't we? Afterall, Mingyu is so vital to us. But...what about you? What can you offer? I can...I don't know, easily and accidentally press this gun and wooosh..."

He laughed as if he was losing his mind before demonstrating to Jihoon playfully how he would shot someone.

"Y-you can ask me to do anything! Kiss your feet? Anything, just please spare me.. I still want to live..."

Jihoon badly wanted to hit the man, he hates his guts, he hated everything about him and most of all he hates how he made him feel so vulnerable and how he finds his pheromones extremely alluring despite him being a complete jerk to him. But he needs to get of out here alive to make sure Mingyu will be safe as well. 

"Awwww.... My feet? Why don't we start at the lips? Go on, little one, kiss me."

The man leaned in, challenging the man to disobey him. Their lips were only a few inches apart, Jihoon can feel their breaths against each other, he can smell his minty breath and also he can't deny the fact that this guy, despite a crazy one, he is definitely good looking.

"W-what?!"

"Didn't you say you'll do anything? Kiss me, Lee Jihoon. Or My hand might just slip and I dunno, kill your friend over there."

Jihoon obviously panicked because of that, so he immediately pressed his lips on the man's lips with his eyes shut. Trying to swallow his pride with all his might.

The taller was surprised although he did expect him to do it. Without wasting his chance, he pressed harder. His lips moving against the man and his wolf howled inside of him, pleased and alive. His free hand cupped his face, tilting it to kiss him better, harder and swiped his tongue over his lips for an entrance.

Jihoon for an unknown reason started submitting himself to the man. Letting him penetrate his mouth, their tounges dancing together in passion. As much as he hated to admit but he liked the kiss so much.

The man broke the kiss to inhale deeply, smirking when Jihoon's scent changed from fear to...want. His eyes also turned glassy, his mind probably clouded with lust already. His scent getting sweeter...more appealing. Without letting the man to change his mind, he dived in for a kiss again. This time hungrier, and without finesse. 

Jihoon felt like he is loosing his mind, how can he let a criminal kiss him like this? The kiss was addicting and he is wanting more. His hands moved on its own, clutching on the material of the coat of the stranger.

The man broke the kiss, mouthing from the side of his lips to his cheeks down to his jaw and neck. Licking a bit before kissing and sucking.

Jihoon started moaning because of that but the rational part of his mind is still slightly working, pulling him back to reality. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Jihoon exclaimed.

The man didn't answer him, instead he returned his lips back on Jihoon's lips. Swallowing his moan because damn that sounds so good, and he won't be responsible for the next things he would do if the man repeats the sound again. So he blocked it by kissing him hard again, and again. Until their lips are red and swollen, and both of them are panting. Only stopping when his phone vibrated in his pockets.

Jihoon had a hard time catching his own breath when the man broke apart from the kiss. He touched his own lips as he silently thanked whoever decided to call the man. 

He wanted to slap himself so hard for liking the kiss, the man tasted like mint and there is something more about him that is making Jihoon intoxicated. What frustrates Jihoon is the fact that he can't smell any pheromones from the man to know if he's an alpha because he acted like one. He's probably using a scent blocker or maybe he is also a beta like Mingyu. 

The man is pressing the gun still against Jihoon's head, and used his free hand to check his phone. It's his co mafia. Apparently done on talking with their informant. Uhh, what a shame. He looked back at the omega infront of him, dazed and absolutely sinful. And oh, did he mention that he can smell that the man wanted the kiss too? He grinned at him. Like a predator about to play with his prey.

"That was wonderful, don't you think?"

Jihoon chose to stay silent, deep inside he thinks it was indeed wonderful but it's not like he'll admit that.

"Can you please let me go now?"

"Unfortunately, baby doll. I've got to go. But the thing is...Why would I let an omega like you, so pretty, so so so pretty, go? Nah uhhh. Why don't we have a deal, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon gave out a deep sigh, He badly wanted to decline that but it's not like he has a choice. He and his bestfriend's lives are at stake.

"What do you want? I don't date criminals..."

The man laughed because of that.

"Who says about dating? You know what I want, baby boy? I want you on my bed. And oh, did I mention naked?"

Jihoon glared at him, his hands curled up into a ball. God only knows how much he wanted to pummel the man to death right now. 

"I won't give my virginity to someone like you!"

What made Jihoon angrier is not the fact that man is asking sex from him but the fact that deep inside, he REALLY wanted to do it, he hates the man for making him feel that way.

"An omega! And a virgin! Sweet! I hit a jackpot! Well news flash darling. Either that or... I dunno--"

The man paused, tapping his lips with his index finger before smiling evilly at Jihoon.

"--you'll just find out from the news about your friend in a week's time. Or perhaps, a few days? I'm not exactly a patient person, you know."

Jihoon's eyes widened as saucers. He bit his own lip, swallowing his own pride for the hundredth time today. 

"F-fine! W-when do you want to do it?"

"Good boy... Give me your phone."

The man laid his free hand, waiting for the younger's phone to land on it.  
Jihoon sighed and handed his phone to the man.

"Can I have your name too atleast?"

He knows that was a stupid question. Which criminal would give out his name easily? He also don't know it himself, why does he badly wanted to know the man's name?

"Not tonight, cupcake."

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the pet name. He looked at the floor again, playing with his feet, so he didn't notice the man has already installed a tracker on his phone quickly. One that is unnoticeable and won't reflect on the phone. Jihoon won't even know it. But now he can track everything on the phone. Hallelujah to a guy named Jeon Wonwoo for teaching him!

Jihoon now looked dryly at him when he handed him back the phone.

"I don't even know why you wanna sleep with me.... When you have that angelic guy on your gang or something.."

"Poptart, I don't sleep with my men. Now. I'll let you go. But! If you say anything about this night to anyone, even to Kim Mingyu...You really wouldn't like what I can do."

"Okay sir," rolling his eyes, "I promise no one will ever know about this encounter."

Jihoon whispered in a very very tiny voice, "I hope you also forget about me."

But the man clearly heard him, "sweetheart, you're not someone to forget. Now leave. Before I change my mind."

Jihoon let out a huge sigh before carefully making his way out, checking the man from to time, he has trust issues afterall, he's afraid that he might just shoot him out all of a sudden.

Thankfully he was able to go back to their apartment safely. He knew for sure that his life would drastically change starting tomorrow and he's not liking it.

What did he just got into? He shouldn't have followed Mingyu already but what bothered him the most was the fact that Mingyu was probably dealing with criminals, why did he do that?

The man watched Jihoon walk away from him. Knowing full well that he'll be seeing him again plenty of times. He walked leisurely to the car. Ignoring his friend's inquisitive stare and just continued to whistle a children's song.

"Seems like you're in a good mood, why's that? Mind sharing?"

The man just shrugged, not wanting to answer his friend. A vein popped out of his friend's head in annoyance.

"FYI, Kwon Soonyoung. I am not stupid, I know there's another omega within the vicinity earlier... I just know that you are there so I didn't bother dealing with him."

The man named Soonyoung gave his friend a sheepish smile before chuckling like a school girl, slightly gripping on the stirring wheel.

"Then you probably know why I'm in a good mood."

"What did you do to the poor thing?You know I hate it when you play around with omegas like that."

"Awwww, is my angel jealous again? Oh my Jeonghanie is jealous~"

Soonyoung pouted like a child making the other man whose name is Jeonghan roll his eyes.

"What if I am?"

Soonyoung laughed at that, knowing Jeonghan isn't really serious. Not when he's so damn whipped for their politician friend..

"That's not good then, angel. I'm planning to play with this one...a little too long."

"Well, if that makes you happy but please don't break the poor thing's heart, I'm so tired of omegas running on me after you broke their hearts." 

Jeonghan paused to sigh. Remembering Soonyoung's flings before. He shook his head.

"You with your little flings. Besides, I am an omega too so I kinda sympathize them..... also... you know.."

Soonyoung darkened at that, without finishing his sentence, the younger already knew what Jeonghan is talking about.

"You know I won't let that happen to you. Ever again. I would kill anyone who would do that to you. Even Choi Seungcheol."

"Woah! Woah! Easy there, this is not about me. It's about your new toy... And are you sure, that one won't leak our info to the cops?"

Jeonghan squinted his eyes, leaning a bit to Soonyoung finding any signs of uncertainty in his eyes but he find none making him go back to his chair, adjusting himself to his seat comfortably.

"Hannie hyung, when do I ever make a mistake? He's not gonna sing."

"I bet he will.... on bed though."

Soonyoung grinned at him, licking his lower lip. Imagining the things he can possibly do with Jihoon.

"Oh no hyung. He wont.... I'm gonna make him scream!" He corrected.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes because of that, "Too much information! Let's go home. My back is aching, I want to sleep!" 

Soonyoung nodded and soon enough he started the cars engine to leave the place. They have loads of stuff to do after all tomorrow.

Jihoon on the other hand just got out of the shower, trying to distract himself from what happened. It seems like he can't forget about the man and the kiss, he has tried everything to forget about it.

"Arrrgh!" He shouted in frustration while pulling on his hair. He's not suppose to feel anything about that kiss but he'll be lying if he didn't find the man very attractive and if he said that he didn't like the kiss at all. In all honestly it also made him so aroused when the man said to him that he badly wanted him on his bed. He plopped down on his bed, trying to sleep but oh boy! Looks like someone will go to his shift at work looking like a zombie tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I originally uploaded this AU on twitter, unfortunately I accidentally deleted it. So I decided to re-upload the story here and might as well use this as an opportunity to improve the story since I love this AU dearly. As some of the people who have read the shitty version of this on twitter haha, I came up with this story with a friend because of Gose's Don't lie episode!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I might upload a new chapter every friday. Your comments and feedbacks are much appreciated, they really help and inspires as AU writers to write. See you on the next chapter!
> 
> If you wanna hit me up, I am @aiHOSHiteru_ on twt!


	2. Soonyoung

Soonyoung didn't immediately contact Jihoon. Unlike what his wolf wanted. He's a busy man in a busy world but that doesn't mean he stopped thinking about him. On contrary, he keeps on thinking about Lee Jihoon. His lips, his scent and his face full of tears when begging. But Soonyoung is sadistic, very unusual for an alpha right? But it has something with what he had been through. He waited for Jihoon to get paranoid. Waiting for weeks, to make him anxious. For him to anticipate it.

Jihoon on the other hand was trying to make himself busy with his hospital duties, he is a doctor after all and a lot of people depend on him. What he can't understand is why he can't get the criminal out of his mind, is that because he enjoyed the kiss? Or is it because he found him really attractive? Or is it the fact that he turns him on? He shook his head, mentally slapping himself for having such thoughts. 

He’s already making his way home, done with his shift. He's trying to think of other things when he walked past through the warehouse where he had met the nameless man weeks ago. There's a part of him which is very upset because he had never heard anything from the man ever since but he should be happy right? That means he can have a peaceful life, that means he doesn't have to deal with the guy and sacrifice his virginity to save Mingyu.

Just as he promised the man, he had never told Mingyu about what happened weeks ago, this made his friend worry about him whenever he spaces out. Seems like the beta noticed his new hobby of staring at the boring white walls of their shared apartment.

Soonyoung is now sitting peacefully on his office chair, studying the profile with his eyes. Laughing at the coincidence of the man of his fixation is a doctor. A doctor in a hospital where he has a large share. Even though he is a mafia boss, he actually has other businesses out of his world of illegal weapons smuggling.

"Seems like we're meant to be~"

He whispered at himself as he activated the tracker he put on Jihoon's phone, monitoring the messages, the photos and everything on the phone, even his location. Currently the man is on his way home. So Soonyoung grabbed his keys, got on his flashy black matte Lamborghini, and arrived right in front of a shaggy looking apartment. He looked at it in disdain as he waits for the man.

It's almost dinner time so Jihoon decided to go out and buy some ingredients on the local grocery nearby. It has been his habit to cook a healthy meal for two ever since he moved in with Mingyu. The younger used to cook for him before, now that he has learned how to cook by himself, he decides to return the gesture.

As soon as he went down from the building, he noticed a fancy looking car parked in front of their compound. It's quite unusual to see those in their area, but probably it's just one of their landlord's rich visitors.

Once Soonyoung spotted him, he gets out of the car, leaning on his vehicle for support as he crosses his arms. Waiting for the shorter man to notice him. He inhales, smiling a bit because of Jihoon's pheromones. He really smells so good for him, he had never liked the scents of the other omegas he encountered with, that much before.

Jihoon was pulling his bicycle out when his eyes yet again darted on the car. There he saw a tall man leaning on his car, 

'Wait what' He thought, he slightly trembled when he realized what he saw or rather who he saw.

He had to blink and slap himself twice to make sure he's not seeing things. It's that criminal guy from the warehouse. He felt like jumping if he was just being honest to himself but what he did is, he pretended that he doesn't notice anything unusual and quickly mounts his bicycle to do what he has to do.

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows at that, feisty. He smirked. Opened his phone and sends a message on Jihoon's phone.

'10 minutes, candy. Or else I'd be gone. And you'll lose chance the chance of saving your friend'

He opened his timer, and started counting.

Jihoon almost freaked out when he saw a text message on his phone from the guy.

'How did he know my number?'  
He thought. Oh shoot! He gave his phone to him weeks ago to do some shit, how can he forget?

He unmounts his bike and turned his head around only to see him smirking at him. He sighs in defeat and brought his bicycle with him as he approach the man with his head down.

"W-why are you here?"

"3 minutes. You made me wait for 3 minutes and 42 seconds even when you already saw me."

"I-I'm sorry... so why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here, baby."

Jihoon gulped nervously. 

"I-I don't know... I still need to cook dinner for Mingyu..So please.."

"Well, it would be in vain if Mr. Policeman won’t be able to come home already~"

Soonyoung taunted making Jihoon sigh.

"Okay fine, sorry! Just spare Gyu, I am begging you."

"Get in the car! NOW!"

"Wait... just let me return my bicycle please..."

"You already made me wait for 3 minutes, you want to waste more time? Well damn, honey, if you have all the time in the world, I don't. Get in the fucking car or this car would hit someone else."

Soonyoung said angrily, making Jihoon hang his head low, he doesn't have the energy to fight back the man he is too tired. He badly wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't, instead he pouted cutely.

"b-but I just want to return my bicycle.. it's my mom and dad's last gift to me so I really cherish it.."

Bingo

Jihoon thought to himself as he saw Soonyoung's facial expression softened a bit. Soonyoung inhaled, and then sighed deeply. Damn humans and their fucking emotions, "2 minutes!"

Jihoon hastily returned and chained the bicycle on it's usual spot, smiling on it before he went back to Soonyoung, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetie. Now get on the car. And that's the fucking third time I have to repeat myself."

Jihoon obliged and entered the back seat, he found it less awkward than to stay on the passenger seat. It's his first time to get inside of a fancy car. Growing up on a middle class family, it'll be his first time to ride one.

Soonyoung however opened the door, and glared at him, losing his patience, "On the front! Though you'll definitely ride me later, I'm not your fucking driver."

Jihoon inhaled in frustration before transferring on the passenger seat as the older wished.

"Are you happy now SIR?" Jihoon asked emphasizing the last word with a hint of sarcasm. That's it the man is starting to make his blood boil again.

"Do I look like I'm happy, Lee Jihoon? Seatbelt! Or I'm gonna fucking tye you up on my bed."

Jihoon smiled evilly to himself. The man wants this game, then he can also play it.

"Oohh I like that~"

Jihoon replied in a very slutty tone with a smirk on his face. Two can definitely play this game. Jihoon is a virgin but he's far from innocent, he has played with himself numerous times now whenever his tall ass friend is not around the house.

"Glad to know that's a yes on the list."

Soonyoung sped through the traffic. Going to the hospital. The one where he's a board member, and the one where Jihoon works.

When they are already approaching the venue. Jihoon frowned, raising his eyebrow for a bit.

"Why are we here?"

Soonyoung shrugged leaving his car in front and throwing his keys on one of the guards, they know where to park his car. He didn't even bother to wait for Jihoon, letting the man keep up.

"I assume you know Dr. Lee Seokmin?"

"Yeah, why?" 

Soonyoung just grinned at him and knocked on Seokmin's door. Knowing full well that he doesn't have scheduled rounds at this hour of the night.

"Seok?" He called with a rather friendly tone, making Jihoon amused but at the same time he tilted his head in confusion. What on the earth does Soonyoung need from Joshua's boyfriend? 

Seokmin quickly went out of the room, still on his labcoat, holding a clipboard. 

"Oh Soonyoung!" Seokmin exclaimed, giving the guy a huge hug.

'Oh... so his name is Soonyoung' Jihoon thought to himself, after hearing Seokmin blurt out the mafia's name.

"Yow. So I need you to do the routine. You know, run tests on him, pills, blah blah blah. Safe sex. You know the deal."

Soonyoung smiled pointing at Jihoon. Seokmin almost gasp when he saw who Soonyoung’s new boyfriend is. Soonyoung always bring his flings to Seokmin for them to get tested before he plays with them, to make sure that they are 100 % clean. 

"Dr. Lee?! Why?"

He blinked and adjusted his spectacles before he looked back and forth from Soonyoung to Jihoon.

"So... Are you two dating?! Oh my god Jihoon!"

"WHAT?! No!"

"This is a very shocking news to me though, I thought you're in love with your policeman best friend Kim Mingyu--"

"CAN YOU JUST RUN SOME TESTS ON ME AND LET'S GET THIS OVER for Fuck's sake!" Jihoon shouted angrily with a red face.

That made Soonyoung stop them from talking. He looked at Seokmin seriously.

"No... Can you repeat that again, Seokmin. Who is he in love with again?"

"Kim Mingyu... you know his tall and handsome policeman best friend~"

"Oh. Him. Interesting."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon and smirked. Now he knows why the man is hellbent on protecting him. Too bad! He gave his weakness known so easily. He basically gave the key on Soonyoung's hand.

He glared at Seokmin before looking at Soonyoung. He leaned in to whisper, "don't you dare hurt him."

"If you're obedient. Now Seok, I'll leave him on your hands. I'll just go around. Is 30 minutes enough?

Seokmin nodded, Jihoon on the other hand is still glaring at Soonyoung. As Seokmin basically pulled him inside the room.

30 minutes had quickly passed like a flash of light, Seokmin was already holding Jihoon's result before handing him a bag of pills. 

"You're clean and all... and I think you already know what's the use of pills since you're an omega and a doctor."  
Jihoon sighed, "Why did you tell him about Gyu?"

"Because I legit thought you were super head over heels with your best friend, I didn't know you'll end up dating Mr. Kwon, I mean.. he's a big fish though.. and he's incredibly hot!"  
That, Jihoon can't deny but he hissed.

"Yuck, where?!"

Jihoon was about to say more things on Seokmin when Soonyoung suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Every part. You done guys? Wondeful. I’m starving. Let's go, Jihoon."

"You're so full of yourself!" Jihoon barked, glaring at Soonyoung who's showing no emotions at him.

"And you'll be full of me later too. Now chop chop. Bye Seok, have a good night with Shua hyung!"

Soonyoung flashed Seokmin a smile before dragging Jihoon with him.

"Thank you! You too, enjoy! Safe sex! I don't want a mini jihoon so soon, scary!"

Seokmin laughed at that while waving his hands to the two, bidding them goodbye.

Jihoon removed Soonyoung’s grip on his wrist to halt and gave Seokmin his middle finger making the other doctor chuckle. Everyone in the hospital is already used to Jihoon, the doctor with a very short patience. The shorter man ran after that to catch up with Soonyoung who's already departing.

They immediately get into the car after finding it on the parking lot. Soonyoung drove them to a drive through, silent all the while. Up until he had ordered, both for him and Jihoon. They stopped over to the parking lot of the area for a bit.

"So....Kim Mingyu huh?" Soonyoung decided to break the silence that lasted for minutes.

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're ready to throw yourself for somebody else. Im intrigued."

Jihoon started playing with his fingers, he hated to talk about his feeling with Mingyu especially to people who doesn't know him well.

"Look, I won't be doing this if I don't love him."

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at them. His wolf, for some reason, getting annoyed at this piece of information, "And him? Is he in love with you too?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you want me to find out?"

Jihoon immediately waved his hand infront of him while also shaking his head, "N-no please don't! I'm happy on what we have, as long as he's safe!"

Soonyoung looked at him amused "That's...bullshit but whatever works on you I guess, as long as your body is mine, I don't care at all."

Jihoon inhaled sharply, he felt like something stucked on his throat before quickly replying, "All yours..."  
Then it went silent again. This time it was Jihoon who broke it.

"How about you? Why me?" 

"Your scent. I rarely find omega's scent appealing. Mostly they're just too sweet, too artificial. I can't stomach it. But yours?" Soonyoung paused to give Jihoon that annoying smirk again, "I wouldn't mind that kind of slick."

Jihoon's face turned all crimson because of that, "pervert!" He averted Soonyoung's gaze before touching the food that Soonyoung has ordered finally, "What are you by the way? Are you a beta? I can't smell anything from you?"

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at him. People, even when he uses scentblockers, immediately figured out he's an alpha. But he's not gonna divulge. It's more fun like this after all, "You can say that. Now, I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Jihoon answered while munching on the burger. Soonyoung too, has started eating his food, "you're a virgin but have you touched yourself?"

Jihoon's face turned a darker hue of crimson, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Soonyoung looked at him as if he was asking something so simple, "the kind of question I need. Have you fingered yourself? How about toys? Do you know your kinks? Hard limits?"

Jihoon gave up, knowing the man won't give up the topic just yet, "I've done all of the things you can possibly think of when it comes to masturbation..." Jihoon inhaled sharply, swallowing his pride yet again, "I-I don't know but I like being called princess or... baby.. or kitten." He admitted.

"Bondage? Lingerie? How many times can you cum?"

Jihoon just continue nodding, not necessarily answering all of Soonyoung's questions.

"Cock rings? Edging? Humiliation?"

"Yes to all of that... as long as it doesn't draw any blood.. I am up for it."

"Sad. Red would be beautiful on you. But okay. Chains? Whips? spanking?"

"Like I said, I am okay with anything as long as it does not draw any blood." Jihoon getting slightly annoyed with all the question, he never talked to anyone with this kind of topic. Not even with Mingyu.

"Okay. No bleeding. Got that. Anything else you hate?"

Jihoon's face turned darker red if that's possible, knowing what he'll blurt out soon is quite embarrassing.

"Hmm... I hate hairy..." Jihoon blushed again, "you know.."

"So you're bare? down there?"

"Uh y-yeah, I shave."

Soonyoung grinned, biting his lips. Running his eyes on Jihoon from his face up until where the paper bags and darkness hides the rest of him  
"For someone who's a virgin... you're quite eager. Aren't you just perfect?"

"Psh, whatever." Jihoon puffed his cheeks, "you're quite excited already aren't you?" 

His eyes landed on Soonyoung's pants, a tent is visibly forming there already.  
"I'm only a man, and a man has needs, Jihoonie."

Jihoon doesn't know why all of a sudden he wanted to act flirty with the man. 

"Tell me..." Jihoon adjusted on his sit as he runs a finger on Soonyoung' arm, tracing his biceps, visible on his shirt, "how many people have you slept with already?"

Soonyoung followed Jihoon's fingers and looked at him dangerously. Loving this game. Loving that Jihoon isn't an easy omega.

"Why should I answer that, honey?"

"Nothing.. I just wanna know."  
Soonyoung grinned,"Oh, darling. You would find out but not now."  
Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand. Removing it, and the proceeded on leaning in. Not waiting for Jihoon to react and instead kissed him deeply.  
Jihoon kissed him back hungrily. His arms encircled on Soonyoung's neck. Completely forgetting his quarter pounder he took a bite on.

Soonyoung chuckled mid kiss, whispering too, "I feel like I don't even need to threaten you with Kim Mingyu. You're too eager, sweetcakes. Careful, or I might just get bored easily. Wouldn't want that, don't we?"

"If you get bored with me immediately, isn't that good? And shut up I am just horny."

"Not for Kim Mingyu.... and awww tired of virgin life?"

"I-I'm actually saving my first to him but guess what? I'll lose it to you so I'll enjoy it myself instead."

Soonyoung laughed at the ridiculousness of his sentence. Shaking his head, "You done eating?"

"Nah, but I think I am full..." Jihoon replied before wrapping back the burger with his packaging, "We might just give it off to random street children there starving on the road..They probably haven't eaten anything yet."

Soonyoung felt something inside of him upon hearing Jihoon. Touching a sensitive part of him. But he disregarded it, and since he has been a master in hiding, it wasn't shown on his face.

Jihoon though, noticed Soonyoung's sudden change of mood. He looked at him worriedly. "Hmm.. Did I say anything wrong? About the street children it's just.... Is giving them food also against your rules?"

"It's your choice. Your life. As long as it doesn't affect your body. I don't care at all. Come, let's get you home."

"Home? To my house?"

"Yes, to your house baby."

"So.. you're not.. um.. going to... you know.." Jihoon fiddled with his fingers, "uhhhh use me tonight?"

Soonyoung grinned playfully, "Nahhhh, babe. Why? Do you want to?"

"Ofcourse not! And can you stop changing my nicknames!" Jihoon reverted back to his normal self again. 

Soonyoung laughed a little at that, "why? You don't like it, sweetie?"

"Nah it just gets confusing and seriously Jihoon's fine SOONYOUNG."

Jihoon emphazing the taller's name at the end.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at him and cursed remembering at how Seokmin called him by his name. He rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna call you whatever I want, princess. Be familiar with my name, you'll be screaming that a lot of times."

"Okay Soonie~" Jihoon answered to tease the older.

Soonyoung snickered. This would be a fun game. He drove Jihoon back on their...shabby apartment.

"Should I buy you a new one? This look like shit. And not safe at all. Do you even have a lock?"

"Naaaah, I am safe here, besides I live there with Mingyu." He smiled a bit before placing a soft innocent kiss on Soonyoung's cheek.

"Right. Kim Mingyu. See you in a few, Princess."

"Bye Soonie."

As soon as Jihoon got off Soonyoung's car, he quickly saw Mingyu slightly dozing off with arms crossed, standing infront of the gate, leaning his back on the its pillars.

"Hey!" Jihoon snapped his fingers infront of his bestfriend which made Mingyu flutter his eyes open. The taller immediately embraced him.

"Where have you been?! You made me worry! You didn't even send me a chat or what."

Mingyu's eyes suddenly landed on the expensive car parked nearby, he squinted before wrapping his arms around Jihoon.

"Let's go inside?"

Mingyu nodded, eyeing the car one last time before completely going inside with Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yay! It's friday so I uploaded another part of the story, I already made up my mind that I'll be doing minor revisions on the story especially on the later parts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and unending support! They never fail to make me happy and inspired. Stay safe everyone!


	3. First time

It took Soonyoung a month to make a move. For a month, he didn't bother to contact Jihoon. Letting the man enjoy the last means of his freedom. And also to fall into a sense of security.

Soonyoung at 8 in the morning sent a delivery for breakfast on Jihoon's work. At 12, a bouquet with lunch. At dinner, a simple box waiting inside Jihoon's bedroom. A combination Soonyoung imagined would be good on Jihoon's skin.

Jihoon is not stupid he knows where or rather who sent the packages to him. He went home holding a bouquet of flowers making Mingyu, who's lying on the couch at their tiny living room, raise an eyebrow. His bestfriend also mentioned that someone sent him a package earlier and it's on his bed just as it's instructed on the package. Jihoon in no time, entered his room, to avoid Mingyu's suspicious looks too, there he found the box sat on his bed. 

He grabbed his swiss knife to cut the box open, revealing a pair of pastel pink lingeries with lacy socks and a robe made out of silk.

Jihoon frowned at Soonyoung's little message that he found at the bottom of the box. The address of the hotel where he will be meeting up the older and right at the bottom of the paper, a message was written in all caps "I'LL GIVE YOU TWO HOURS".

Jihoon inhaled sharply before placing the lingeries inside a paper bag, leaving his apartment as soon as he could, without saying any word to Mingyu which made the taller confused. The taller was about to corner him but Jihoon is too fast.

Soonyoung on the other hand is already on the hotel. He had left the address on a card, right inside the box and if Jihoon didn't see it, guess he'll just have to kill Mingyu but he knows Jihoon isn't THAT stupid. Soonyoung sighed, relaxed at the flushy and comfortable seat near the balcony. Only wearing a white robe, and sipping on his wine, staring at the stars shining brightly on the sky.

Soon enough, Jihoon is already standing infront of the door of the suite number Soonyoung has written on the paper. He pressed the intercom before speaking with a very soft voice, "Soonyoung it's me."

Soonyoung opened the door within 2 seconds, the taller has already smelled his pheromones even before he pressed the intercom to talk. He looked at Jihoon, eyeing the paper bag and Jihoon's casual clothes, "I gave you two hours and yet you're not dressed?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAVEL WEARING THAT? Do you want other men to see me like that?" Jihoon felt like a vein popped out of his head in annoyance. Soonyoung opened the door more welcoming him inside, looking at the younger dryly.

"No but I expected you have some sense to wear them underneath and change to robes here. For a doctor, an award winning one, you're kind of slow. An hour should be enough to let you change and I'm only giving you an hour instead of 30 minutes because I want you to appreciate how you look and to be comfortable at how you look. Go change."

Jihoon grumbled and rolled his eyes. He entered the suite, when he got inside he spent a couple of seconds to travel his eyes around the spacious room with luxurious furnitures and its marvelous interior. It's his first time to get inside a hotel room as grand as this, he wanted to spend more time admiring the room but then he felt Soonyoung boring holes at the back of his head because of his impatience, Soonyoung's not the most patient person after all. In no time, he ran inside the bathroom to go get changed. Thankfully, it only took him 5 minutes or so, to prepare himself. He checked himself infront of the mirror a couple of times. He gasped, running his hand to himself, Jihoon is muscular and built due to his new found hobby on going to gym every rest day, the lingerie perfectly hugs his body though. Pink definitely suits his milky white skin too.

"Soonyoung, I'm done~" He said as he went out of the bathroom, leaning on the door frame, displaying his whole body for Soonyoung to see.

Soonyoung's eyes run from Jihoon's face down to his sock covered toe. The color of pink contrasting beautifully with his muscular body. He licked his lips. He knew Jihoon is beautiful, but with the lingerie clinging on him like a second skin Jihoon look... irresistible. The alpha in Soonyoung howling in delight. 

Jihoon approached Soonyoung seductively, swaying his hips sexily while his eyes fixated against Soonyoung. He knows how much pheromones he is reproducing right now which makes him kinda frustrated because he can't smell anything from Soonyoung. He badly wanted to know if their scents would blend well together. He also badly wanted to be able to read the older's emotion through his scent.

Soonyoung inhaled deeply, the scent of lust coiling around Jihoon's honey and fruity scent. Something Soonyoung thought shouldn't go well but all he wanted to do is devour him.

"Rule number one. What I say is absolute. You do what I say, no questions asked. For every question, you get a punishment. Do you understand?"

Jihoon nodded, standing infront of Soonyoung with a slight shade of pink tinted across his cheeks. His hand are playing with the laces and ribbons on his socks, "b-but.... wait... One last question before we start... How do you want me to call you?"

Soonyoung grinned, resembling a tiger when he's about to pounce, "That's rule number two, baby. You call me whatever I say you call me. Tonight, I want you to call me sir. Anytime you forget, tsk tsk, punishment of course."

"W-well okay sir.." Jihoon stuttered. Jihoon shook his head in disbelief, he knows the omega in him is kicking, he suddenly wanted to sprawl himself on the bed and be really submissive to the older. 

"Third rule. Your body belongs to me now. Nobody touches you except me. You will do regular exercise, eat healthy foods, and take care of your body. Even without me, even on the days we don't see each other. You understand?"

"Yes sir, " Jihoon replied as he removed the robe on his body, letting it glide down on his skin, making a pool of it on his feet, "I'm a doctor after all, I know how to stay healthy."

Soonyoung followed the way the robe fell down from Jihoon's body, he licked his lips in anticipation, it took all strenght he has not to pounce on the younger right then and there, "last rule. You'll accept anything I will give you. From clothes to jewelleries. Cars. That kind of stuff."

Jihoon's eyes widened, he hates receiving expensive gifts, it makes him look like a gold digger, "B-but--"

He was immediately cut off by Soonyoung even before he could finish talking, "you're breaking rule number one right there, princess. On the bed. On your knees."

Jihoon sighed in defeat but then he obediently followed Soonyoung's instruction. He positioned himself on the bed in all fours, raising his ass up in the air, waiting for the older to do the next move. Soonyoung without a warning landed a slap on Jihoon's right cheek. The sound resounding on the room.

Jihoon screamed because of that, he had never been spanked before. It stings but it also sent pleasure down on his dick and making him produce a little bit of slick out his hole, wetting his panties.

Soonyoung inhaled Jihoon's scent, his senses being overwhelmed of Jihoon, "Fuck. You like that?" And another slap landed on Jihoon's ass, this time on his left cheek.

Jihoon let out another scream and again, it produces more slick out of his hole. The omega in him is starting to eat up his whole conciousness, "S-sir please, please touch me!"

"You don't get to demand, princess. Also. This is supposed to be a punishment, but look at that. You're enjoying this way too much~" Soonyoung teased as he pressed his thumb on the wet patch on Jihoon's clothed rim.

Jihoon threw his head back because of the sudden contact. His eyes squeezed shut while his body is trembling with excitement. His pheromones is starting to scatter. The whole room smelt like strawberries and honey mix together.

"Fuck. Fuck. Jihoon. The room smells of you."

Soonyoung landed another blow, and another. Jihoon produces more slick because of that. He felt so very very filthy down there, he stayed still with his position still wincing and tearing up from the spanking. His pink lacy underwear is now soaking wet, with his cock fully erected, its head is peeking up on the band of the underwear. His ass cheeks are all red and swollen already.

Soonyoung slowly turned Jihoon around, deciding that it's enough for now and the sight almost make him lose control. There are tears clinging on Jihoon's eyes. His cock barely contained, and his underwear completely ruined by his slick and precum. He groaned, "Fuck princess. I knew tears would be beautiful on you. You looks so so good~" 

Jihoon panted, he looked at Soonyoung lustfully. His eyes traveled from his face to his toned chest to the huge tent forming in Soonyoung's robe, biting his lower lip a little. He wanted to remove Soonyoung's robe too right away but then again it's against the rules so he just watched and waited for the older to make his next move.

Soonyoung stood up from the bed, untying the knot of his robe and letting it fall on the floor. Leaving him naked. He didn't bother with clothes knowing it would be removed anyway. His cock stood hard and proud, and he smirked when Jihoon's scent spiked up.

Jihoon felt his breath hitched on his throat as he took in a full view of Soonyoung body. He is just as muscular as him and his dick is so... huge.

He felt himself salivating and getting more turned on if that's possible, he can't wait for the older to ruin him.

"T-that's huge.."

"Most Alphas are."

Soonyoung grinned crawling on the bed. He gripped Jihoon's thighs, spreading them open and settling in between Jihoon's legs. He caressed his thighs, from the end of his socks up until it's close to the panties.

Jihoon let out a surprise gasp. His eyes followed Soonyoung's hand, anticipating on what he will do next. 

Jihoon whispered almost inaudible, "You're an A-alpha? Why can't I smell anything from you?" 

Soonyoung didn't answer instead he bent down, covering Jihoon's body with his own, his cock lying heavy over Jihoon's clothed ones. Soonyoung's breathe hitched. Jihoon's body is so responsive to him. Like it's made to please him. Jihoon let out a little moan of pleasure due to the contact. He moved his body a little to rub his clothed cock against Soonyoung's, yearning for a little attention.

Soonyoung groaned when Jihoon started to grind on him, his hands immediately gripping his waist to pin him on the bed. Soonyoung, obviously affected, "princess, safeword."

Jihoon bits his lip, "um.. coke?" He let out a little laugh, "I'm sorry.. I'm horrible at this."

Soonyoung blinked at that. Finding his giggle cute despite him being underneath him, "cute. Let's do that. If you want to stop, you scream Coke. Remember that, okay?"

Oddly, he caressed Jihoon's face softly, remembering that this is afterall, the man's first time. Jihoon nodded. Leaning on Soonyoung's touch, slightly rubbing his cheek on it like what most felines usually do. 

Soonyoung finally leaned down then. Finally claiming his lips like what he had wanted a month ago. Kissing him softly, but with hunger. Feeling Jihoon's body come alive under him.

Jihoon closed his eyes again, kissing back Soonyoung passionately. He can't understand himself, he seems very willing and very eager for someone who was just blackmailed to bed by the man. He also can't seem to fathom why all of a sudden he is feeling something different with Soonyoung, something that he couldn't explain. Nonetheless, he is certain it's the omega in him who is willingly submitting himself to Soonyoung, the man's an alpha afterall.

Soonyoung sucked on Jihoon's lower lip, nipping on it and soothing it with his tongue. When Jihoon moaned, he swallowed it and used that opportunity to enter his mouth. His tongue dancing with Jihoon's own, and he can't help his own groan with that. Letting his hips move so he's grinding down on Jihoon's cock. Feeling the way he trembles in pleasure.

Jihoon's hands found purchase on Soonyoung's back to hold unto the older as if his dear life depends on it. He felt like he is running out of breath due to the kiss already but he don't mind dying if this is the reason. It turns kinda sloppy too but Jihoon could care less anyways, he likes it filthy if he was being truthful.

Soonyoung broke the kiss only to run kisses down to his jaw and his neck. Suddenly thinking that a choker would be lovely on his skin. But he didn't dwell on it, instead, he started to suck and lick. Leaving marks everywhere his mouth can reach. By the end of the night, Soonyoung would make sure that Jihoon would be marked all over.

"I have a job tomorrow what if my workmates saw my marks?" Jihoon whispered quietly between his moans.

"Atleast one of them knows who you're fucking then." Soonyoung went down from Jihoon's neck to his chest, leaving bright red marks that would later turn to blues and purples. And then sucking on one nipple. Licking and nipping, feeling how Jihoon arched his back because of pleasure.

Jihoon shrieked due to that, his nipples are probably one of the most sensitive part of his body and he doesn't want to admit it out loud but he loves playing with it whenever he is touching himself. He never imagined someone sucking and licking on it would feel a lot better than playing with it alone. 

"More please!"

Soonyoung grinned, moving to the other nipple but wetting his thumb so he can play with the other one, "I wonder if you can come just like this."

"I-I did before but my dick wants attention too.." Jihoon whined out between his moans.

"Maybe next time then~"

Soonyoung kneeled again, looking down at Jihoon looking so beautifully wrecked when they haven't even started yet. He ghosted his fingers over Jihoon's cock, feeling it twitch.  
Jihoon bucked his lips a little, rubbing himself on Soonyoung's finger. His hands are now clutching on the expensive white bedsheet. His legs are partly covered with his slick, which won't stop flowing out of his opening making his scent scatter around the room.

"Fuck. You look so sinful, Jihoonie. How can someone like you be a virgin? Alphas would be killing for this. God, I'm never letting you go."

Soonyoung finally ripped Jihoon's panties, leaving him only with his socks. Shame, he likes them. But he'll just buy a room full of it for Jihoon. Jihoon is so wet. Soonyoung can't help but lean down and lick on his balls that is covered with his slick. And Soonyoung groaned once he tasted him.

Jihoon screamed when he felt the wet muscle touched his balls. He spread his legs wide, exposing more of himself to Soonyoung also giving him more access. Soonyoung can't help himself, wanting to taste more of Jihoon. So without a warning, he took his cock fully on his mouth.

Jihoon let out a very audible moan because of it. His hand went straight to the back of Soonyoung's head, tugging on his hair a little, "More ahh! More!"

Soonyoung would reprimand him for touching without permission but the fact that Jihoon is enjoying himself, Soonyoung can't do it. So he let him. And just sucked on him harder as his finger traced his rim. Feeling the slick gushed out, wetting his finger.

Jihoon's slick is now gushing out uncontrollably, he is now thrashing his head from left to right on the pillow as he is losing his mind little by little. Soonyoung moved from his cock down to his rim. Licking over, and feeling the slick gush out to his mouth. He can't help but slurp it in, eating Jihoon out slowly, but not putting his tongue in.

"F-fuck!"

Jihoon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, drool started to escape his mouth too. He can't help himself but to thrust his hips a little due to the pleasure. Something that he haven't experienced before.

Soonyoung can't wait anymore. With the amount of slick coming out of Jihoon, he knows he won't need any lube. Slowly, he circled the rim with his finger and then pushed his index finger in. Groaning at how Jihoon's rim accommodated him, his finger going in smoothly without a hitch.

"Would you look at that, you're not even resisting!"

Jihoon's eyes widened and his mouth let out a silent scream. It doesn't hurt but it stings a little bit and it feels weird more than when he's fingering himself, "Soonyoung! Please! M-more ah! Please!" Jihoon shouted completely forgetting the rules already. Good thing Soonyoung let it slide.

Soonyoung slowly thrusted his fingers in and out, his hand being covered by slick with how wet Jihoon is. God, Soonyoung can't wait to be inside him. He's going to absolutely wreck him. He added another finger in awhile, now pushing with two. Scissoring and stretching him as he leaned down to suck on one of his nipples.

"Sir I want you! Please I want you inside me!"

"Of course you do, princess but I have to stretch you. I'm quite big, and I wouldn't want to hurt you now, don't I?" 

Soonyoung inserted another finger, now thrusting three inside and curling them to find Jihoon's prostrate

"I-I FUCK! FUCK OH MY GOD!"

Jihoon is now fucking himself on Soonyoung's fingers too. He keeps on screaming profanities everytime Soonyoung hits his prostate. He's afraid that he might cum soon without even having Soonyoung's dick inside him.

"Curse words suits you so much, princess."

He continued to stab his prostate, his free hand wrapping around his cock and pumping it at the same time Soonyoung thrusts his fingers in.

"Let me see you cum, princess. Let go."

And that triggered Jihoon to shoot his seed on Soonyoung's hand, some painted his tummy and socks. He felt like he also lost his voice from screaming too loud. It was the best orgasm that Jihoon ever had and his slick were incredibly still flowing out of him nonstop like a river.

It was the most beautiful thing ever. Soonyoung had many in his bed before; Both men and women. And yet, Soonyoung can't help but feel that this is the best one he had yet. The best sight he had ever seen. Without letting Jihoon come down from his high, he pulled him towards him and then push his aching cock inside of him. His patience gone and control lost in the air, Jihoon's scent overpowering everything and Soonyoung's suddenly glad he had concealed his scent. Because now all he can smell is Jihoon, all he can taste is Jihoon, all he can feel is Jihoon.

Jihoon gasped sharply when he felt Soonyoung's dick penetrated him. He felt like he is being ripped apart due to Soonyoung's size, it's bigger than any toys he had used before to play with himself. He stayed still and his hand now went back to settle on Soonyoung's back again.

"Wait! It fucking hurts!" Jihoon sobbed.

Soonyoung stilled, panting hard as he feel Jihoon's wet hole tightened and try to accommodate his size. He has always been bigger than an average alpha, something he has always been proud of but seeing Jihoon cry because of pain made him stop halfway, letting Jihoon adjust, "you okay, princess?"

"I-it hurts alpha, I feel like I am being torned apart."

"Sorry, baby."

Soonyoung guiltily kissed him, hoping to take Jihoon's mind out of the pain. He had conveniently forgot about Jihoon's virginity, and let loose himself. He's cruel yes, but he wanted Jihoon to enjoy this too. He wants Jihoon to enjoy the pain. But if he can't, Soonyoung would have to be gentle.

Jihoon's hand went to cup Soonyoung's face to caress it before planting a long sweet kiss again. He gave Soonyoung a little smile despite the pain, "please move, just a little... I'll get used to your size sooner."

Soonyoung nodded, but didn't bother to break the kiss, his lips hovering over Jihoon's own, his tongue going in and out of Jihoon's mouth as he slides in his cock. Fully sheathing himself in until all of him is inside of Jihoon's hot cave. He can't help but moan.

Soon the pain has subsided, Jihoon is still immersed with his kissing sessions with Soonyoung as the taller keeps on pumping in and out of him. His legs are now wrapped around Soonyoung. 

"You are enjoying yourself hmm~" Jihoon moaned.

"So so much, baby."

Soonyoung thrusted a little bit deeper, harder but his pace slow. Dragging this out for long because honestly, he doesn't want this to end. 

Jihoon clenched his walls around Soonyoung's dick which sent shivers through the older's spine. Jihoon is now starting to get bolder too, trailing kisses on Soonyoung's neck, sucking and biting on it too, leaving love marks. He doesn't know why but he wants the world to know that he slept with this alpha.

"Fuck Jihoon!"

Soonyoung started to properly fuck him then, encouraged at the way Jihoon seems to enjoy this as much as he does. He thrust in and out forcefully, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. The room filled with their moans and their body slapping against each other at how hard Soonyoung thrusts in him.

"Oh my god!"

Jihoon is now screaming anything he could scream about the unbelievable ecstasy that he is feeling. His mind was already consumed by pleasure as Soonyoung pounds into him without any mercy while he's there taking it all. The bed is also really wet now due to the amount of slick that he has produced.

Soonyoung wondered how it would feel like if he can spread his pheromones, imagining how crazy the omega underneath him would get. But he used scentblockers for a reason. He wants Jihoon to enjoy this not as an omega, doesn't want to manipulate his wants and lust by his pheromones and seeing him going crazy for his cock, Soonyoung knew he had achieved the result he wanted.

"That's it, princess. You're so good. Fuck, cum for me. Cum for your alpha."

With that, Jihoon came for the second time that day. He made the both of them so filthy, with his cum spread all over their tummies. 

He felt his throat went so dry too due to the nonstop screaming. He clenched his wall tightly around Soonyoung, encouraging the alpha to reach his climax too.

"Knot me."

Soonyoung groaned loudly when he heard Jihoon say that, feeling his cock inflate with his knot. His cock getting even bigger, having a hard time to push them inside Jihoon. He gasped loudly once his knot is finally inside Jihoon, sat directly on his prostate, without a warning, Soonyoung spilled himself inside of him.

"Oh shit, that was a lot of cum.. but it feels so good.."

Jihoon said almost breathlessly. He placed a soft kiss on Soonyoung's lips again before give him a small smile.

Soonyoung chuckled at that, manhandling the both of them so that his back would be on the headboard, and Jihoon is on his lap. Careful not to jostle his knot inside of Jihoon, it would take atleast an hour or two before it deflates. Soonyoung grabbed a bottle of water nearby, and a few cookies. He had prepared earlier knowing he won't be able to move after he knots Jihoon.

"Here, drink and eat this. You lost a lot of fluid and energy, princess."

Jihoon blushed, "I'm sorry it's my first time doing this so.." 

Jihoon bit on the cookies and drink on the water a bit that Soonyoung offered while still looking at Soonyoung with glimmering eyes and blush is still painted across his face.

Soonyoung smiled at him. For some unknown reason, he felt something akin to protectiveness. Like he wants to protect Jihoon's naiveness, but at the same time he wants to be the one to corrupt him.

"Well now you've done it. To a criminal nonetheless."

Jihoon sighed, "do I look like I have a choice? But that was amazing, did you like it?"

The shorter man eventually placed his head on Soonyoung's shoulder while drawing heart shape with his index finger on the taller's chest.

Soonyoung, for the first time in awhile, felt completely relaxed. Forgetting about all of his responsibilities and luggages that comes with being a mafia leader. He wrapped Jihoon's body with his arms, caging him protectively as he caresses his back up and down.

"I like it too much. You do know I'm not gonna let you go now, don't you? Kim Mingyu knows too much, and you're already involved with me. Either you stay, or I kill both of you."

For some reason that left a bitter taste in his mouth but he simply ignored it. Not one to dwell on feelings.

"Looks like I'll get fucked on a daily basis now huh? Let me just remind you, I am a doctor, a lot of people needs me besides... I need to take care of Mingyu too."

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's waist, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't give a fuck about Kim Mingyu. He's a big boy who's playing with mafias, he doesn't need you to take care of him. Go be a lifesaver, I don't care. But you come when I ask you to."

Jihoon ignored what he said though, seems like not threatened any longer. Instead he threw Soonyoung another question.

"Don't you have someone you like to protect too?"

Soonyoung's mind fleets back to his trusted friends; Minghao and Jeonghan. Both runs the gang with him and if he's honest, they're the only one in his life worth protecting. But then his mind also went to all those people that his gang protects. The ahjummas who sells good foods on the streets, the kids on the orphanages, the lives of the families that he's responsible of.

"No. I'm a mafia leader, Jihoon. Do you really expect me to care for someone else?"

"I dunno.. maybe... who knows you're inlove with someone else too." Jihoon chuckled at the thought of that.

Soonyoung laughed out loud at that, "darling, the world is too messed up for love. I kill for a living. There's no place in me for love."

"Too bad for you then, it's the greatest feeling you know? Even if the person doesn't love you back." Jihoon smiled sadly, remembering Mingyu's smiley face.

"That's stupidity. What do you get for it? You even sacrificed your body for him. For what? Love? Bullshit."

"Yeah, you'll probably understand someday when you fall inlove... besides you enjoyed it, didn't you? Would it be better it I declined your offer of fucking me in exchange of Mingyu's safety?" Jihoon started caressing Soonyoung's face.

Soonyoung grinned at him, "As if, you'll refuse even without Kim Mingyu, I can bait you in, you know?"

"You know what? Such a shame, You're really good looking but you're evil." Jihoon admitted out a loud but ofcourse he ended it with an insult, or is it really an insult for Soonyoung?

Soonyoung this time, is the one who cupped Jihoon's cheeks. Smiling softly at him, but it was eerily creepy, "Sweetheart, All demons are good looking. Sins, afterall, are meant to be enticing."

"I guess there's no escape in this hell then."

"As far as I remember, it didn't feel like hell don't it? You loved it, Jihoon."

Jihoon loving the sex was an understatement, he ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT but ofcourse he wouldn't admit that so he decided to ignore the question.

"What do you really plan? I mean with me? Be your toy till you grew tired of me?"

"Who knows? As of now, I'm fixated on you and that's it."

"Be honest, how many people have you slept with?"

Soonyoung shrugged, "who cares? If you're worried, I'm clean. Seokmin oversee that everyone I sleep with is properly taken care of. I regularly have check ups and I would expect you to do the same."

"Do I look like I sleep around? Excuse me I'm not a fuckboy like you... I don't want to fuck with anyone else unless." Jihoon paused and blushed furiously, "Gyu asks me to--"

Soonyoung got cold then, looking straight in his eyes, "wrong answer. Even if he asked you to do it with you, as long as I'm here, you would say no. Remember? You're mine. That or he's dead."

Jihoon let out an audible sigh, "you wouldn't give me a break, are you? you know what? Fuck you." Jihoon whispered angrily. He tried to sat up but he wasn't able to, due to the knot and pain that shot all through out his body, he felt so sore. 

"Fuck it!"

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon down, positioning him where he would be comfortable, tucking him on his shoulders and wrapping his arm around him.

"It's not like you hated it. You want the sex too. Won't this be better? sleep with me whenever you're frustrated with Kim and I'll do the same. We fuck, I take care of you, and other than that your life would be pretty much the same. So what do you have to lose?"

"Fine, but I am only doing this for the sex and for Mingyu's safety but it will be never for you."

"Good for you. Now, relax and rest, you deserved it. My knot won't deflate so soon. I'll wake you when it's time to bath."

Jihoon let out a frustrated 'hmp' before making himself comfortable in Soonyoung's arms and allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's not yet friday but I decided to upload the third chapter already hehe!


	4. Scent

Soonyoung is honestly so tired and so frustrated today. One of his businesses is not going too well. He scolded almost all the employees because of their stupidity. He has to find a new manager, and the change all the staffs, they were all trying to fool him, they thought he wouldn't be able to notice it. He let out a huge sigh. He really need to blow of some steam.

That's when Jihoon came to mind. It has been three days since he last saw the man. He got so caught up in his work, he had forgotten him but now he can breathe a little, all he can think about is Jihoon's scent and taste. So without thinking, he drove to the hospital.

It's already lunch time and fortunately it is also Mingyu's break time so they were able to take their lunch together on the hospital's pantry, the hospital and police station aren't far from each other anyways. Mingyu has brought in Jihoon's favourite food making the older really happy.

Jihoon is busy the reason why when Soonyoung went to Jihoon's office, it is empty and god, he really doesn't have the patience to play hide and seek today. He immediately called the younger.

"Three rings, if he doesn't pick up, I'm gonna fucking blow this hospital up." He whispered under his breath.

A phone ring disrupted Jihoon and Mingyu's peaceful lunch together. Jihoon raised an eyebrow when he saw the caller I.D, excusing himself from Mingyu. When he's finally out of the pantry's earshot he smirked and adjusted his voice.

"Hi handsome, miss me?"

"I'm in your office. And if you're not here in five minutes I swear to God, I'll be picking up my gun."

"Calm down, I'm on my way there," Jihoon replied while rolling his eyes. He hung up the phone while still whispering curses on how Soonyoung ruined his little date with Mingyu.

He walked calmly on the hallway, knowing his office is just right across the pantry.

Soonyoung closed his eyes, relaxing on the seat. To be honest, he's too tired to even fuck. But there's a part of him that craves for Jihoon's scent and closeness and if it's what it takes to calm the wolf in him, he'll do that.

Jihoon entered his office with his arms crossed. He is still wearing his lab coat slightly wrinkly already from all the work he has done since morning. 

"Hmm? Why are you here? I thought you're busy? Did you suddenly feel horny?"

Soonyoung inhaled deeply now that Jihoon is here, his scent wrapping around him. He looked at him, tiredness evident from his expression down to his posture, "yea looks like it."

Lies, all Soonyoung wants to do is to lie down and sleep, probably with Jihoon around. He has always been calmer and sleeps better when Jihoon is on his bed, whether naked or not.

Jihoon smiled a little and opened his arms inviting Soonyoung, "Come here you big baby~"

Soonyoung pouted, "I'm too tired to even get up. Come here and sit on my lap, Dr. Lee."

Jihoon laughed but he did what he was told, he sat on Soonyoung's lap before connecting his lips on him for a quick kiss. 

"I have a shift though Soonie, I might lose my job and my license because of constant absences...But the good news is I don't have any appointments left today."

Soonyoung kissed him lazily, slow and deliberate. Just enjoying Jihoon's warmth before he tucked his head on the crook of Jihoon's neck and stayed there without moving. Not even kissing or anything. Just...there.

"Come home with me."

Jihoon blinked, "seriously? Right now?"

Soonyoung nodded.

"With my lab coat?!"

"You can just wear my clothes. Just...I'm tired, sweetheart."

"Okay, whatever."

Soonyoung kissed his neck then, but it was just a simple peck, before patting his thighs as an indication for him to stand up. Jihoon remembered Mingyu, well he'll just send him a text later. He is doing this to protect him or so he thought.

"Let's go, darling."

Jihoon stood and ironed the wrinkles on his coat with his hand before entertwining his hands to Soonyoung. It's been months now since they have started their odd relationship but Mingyu doesn't know anything yet about it but his co workers on the hospital thought he has a romantic relationship with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon close to him, letting the nurses ogle and giggle at them. 

"Can you drive? We might die if I drive today."

"Sure."

Soonyoung smirked lazily at that. His Aston Martin was right at the front of the hospital, he handed the keys to Jihoon and went inside the passenger seat. Not even minding the seatbelt. Immediately closing his eyes.

Good thing Jihoon has a driver's license so he is able to drive cars. He chuckled at how cute Soonyoung is when he's resting, he looks almost angelic. He slid on the driver's seat completely, checked the seat belt before starting to drive.

The whole drive was silent, Soonyoung was lazily giving out directions from time to time since it'll be Jihoon's first time to go to his mansion, the younger doesn't have an idea where the fuck it is exactly located. In no time, they have reached their destination.

It was Jihoon's first time to step inside Soonyoung's mansion. It was enormous and its design and architechture seems like it was inspired by victorian era. He didn't expect less from a mafia boss anyways. Men wearing black were scattered outside the mansion though guarding it from any intruders, they all bowed down as Soonyoung walked passed them. As soon as they got inside there he saw the man Mingyu was negotiating with months ago and a new face sitting on the couch in a very luxurious living room together, drinking a goblet of wine.

Jeonghan and Minghao are having a leisure time sipping their wine, waiting for Soonyoung. Jeonghan knew how frustrated the man was earlier but the man slipped out and hasn't returned since. So when he sniffed in the air smelled a new scent, he whipped his head around elegantly. Raising his eyebrow at the newcomers. Minghao on the other hand, didn't even bother to look. Nonchalant and honest to God doesn't care.

Jeonghan looked at Soonyoung, his voice sweet and deceptionally calm, "Babe, you didn't tell me that we'll be having visitor today."

Soonyoung hummed, "sorry, angel. Continue and don't mind us."

"B-babe?" Jihoon got really confused, making him send a questioning look to Soonyoung, "You have a boyfriend?" Jihoon asked, annoyance evident in the tone of his voice.

"And what of it, omega?" Jeonghan snapped.

"Angel, please not now."

Jeonghan smirked at that, putting his wine glass down and crossing his legs, "you're his new boytoy?"

Minghao finally looked at him then, face void of any emotion but his eyes are sharp, "Hoshi hyung...why did you bring an outsider here?"

Jihoon gritted his teeth and glared at Jeonghan. His hands were curled up into fists.

Jihoon doesn't know why he suddenly felt so angry and he felt like he needed to rub it on the man's face that Soonyoung is only his, even though he is not his. He immediately hugged Soonyoung's arm while still glaring at Jeonghan.

Soonyoung let Jihoon hug him, putting his arms around him. Jeonghan looked at them with a frown, as well as Minghao, Uncomfortable with the unfamiliar person.

"Hyung. Can we talk for a moment?" Minghao asked

"Can this wait-" Soonyounh was about to answer when he was immediately cut off.

"No, go tell your pet to go away first."

Soonyoung glared at him, "He's not a pet."

"Boys, boys...easy. Let's all talk calmly. And the pet...can stay." Jeonghan suggested before giving Jihoon a sinister look.

Jihoon in particularly still glaring at Jeonghan despite the fact that Minghao called him a 'pet' too.

"Soonyoung If I'm not welcome here I can go-"

"Go, the doors are open." Minghao replied.

"Hao, Han. Please. I'm tired. And I wanted Jihoon." 

"You have a lot of penthouses where you can fuck him, why here?" Jeonghan quickly spatted, looking sharply at Soonyoung.

"Who even said about fu-"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and immediately cut off Soonyoung, "Oh please, babe. Spare me. How are you even sure that you can trust this...guy?" Jeonghan asked, eyeing Jihoon from head to toe.

Minghao sighed, finally standing up from his position.   
Minghao looked at Soonyoung seriously, "Hyung I'm serious, this will endanger the whole gang if you let an outsider like him go in and out of our mansion!" 

Soonyoung bit his lips. He knew too, that what he did is reckless. He had never brought anyone before in his mansion. Because that's too risky, too personal. He never had any urge to bring anyone home. But for some reason it was what he wanted earlier. 

"Hao you know I won't let that happen. I won't bring Jihoon here if I knew there's even a chance of him betraying me."

"Why? Is he in love with you? Again? You got yourself an omega who's crazily in love with you again? And then what? I'll be the one who's gonna clean up your mess once you're tired playing with him because full offense," Jeonghan paused to turn his attention at Jihoon, he looked at him coldly, "you're too plain and lame, it's just a matter of time before Soonyoung gets tired of you."

Jihoon frowned, he felt his blood started to boil really bad, "Who are you to tell me that? And FOR YOUR INFORMATION I am NOT inlove with your mafia boss, he's the one who's chasing after me! I didn't study medicine for you lowly life forms to look down on me, you are all nothing but murderers and criminals!"

Minghao and Jeonghan were both surprised at Jihoon's response. Jeonghan was about to move advance Jihoon and hit him but he saw how Soonyoung reacted to that. Soonyoung turned cold all of a sudden. Holding Jihoon's wrist and then firmly gripping his chin to lock eyes with him.

"You think you're so great because you went to school and play good? True, they were so wrong for speaking to you like that and I would have reprimanded them, punish them even but the way you talk just invalidated that. Like how they don't have any right to talk like that, you also don't have the rights to judge us. We kill, we steal, we're fucking criminals. But you don't know us. You don't know why and how we ended up like this. Because news flash, Dr. Lee, not everyone is as lucky as you are. Now if all of you would excuse me, I'm tired.

Soonyoung let go of Jihoon then. Something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach. If he was frustrated earlier. Now he's just...fuming. Silent and cold. He was ready to defend Jihoon. Too ready to argue with his brothers, but then Jihoon speak of those words and Soonyoung felt like he had been shot at the way Jihoon degraded them. Too many bad memories fleeting like fast train on his head and he knew any good sleep he was wishing earlier won't be happening any time now.

Jihoon suddenly felt bad, he held Soonyoung's arm softly with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that, it's just--" He shot a glare at Jeonghan which the older returned.

"You can just ask one of the drivers to drive you home."

He removed Jihoon's hand and stalked up to his room. Too tired to even care. He flopped down to his bed and stared at his ceiling. Jeonghan used to tell him he's too soft to be a mafia and he's right. No matter how long he has been doing this. There would always be a part of him that wishes a different life. A part of him, he desperately hides and kill because it's not his reality.

"Congratulations, you just pissed him off."

"It's you who started this."

Jihoon on the other hand is too stubborn, everyone who knows him knows that. If he wants something or if he wants to do something, he won't easily just give up. He ran upstairs too, to the direction where Soonyoung disappeared.

"Fuck, Kwon Soonyoung wait for me!"

Soonyoung just closed his eyes, didn't even bother to remove any of his outer clothes nor his shoes, his maids would just have to change his sheets later. Good thing he didn't lock his door, Jihoon was able to go inside. 

"Soonyoung, please, I'm sorry." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not mad. Go. You didn't even want to be here. I'm giving you a chance and spend time with your lover boy. Go."

"I'm staying."

Soonyoung let out a scoff, a derisive laugh, "Please, Jihoon. I'm tired. Just...go."

Soonyoung put one of his arm over his eyes, covering his face. Willing himself to fall asleep, for his brain to stop playing back memories. He just wants to rest goddamn it. Jihoon didn't listen though, he approached Soonyoung and went to the bed, embracing Soonyoung. He is also producing a lot of his pheromones unconciously due to his genuine worry for the Alpha, "let me stay here with you."

Soonyoung was surprised then, opening his eyes and then looking down at the man who hugged him. He inhaled deeply, and can smell the strong sense of worry on Jihoon's scent. He sighed, defeated and wrapped his arms around Jihoon as well to sooth the omega, "here I am giving you a chance to leave, but you crawled in the lion's den instead."

"I saw the hurt in your eyes."

"Hurt? I don't get hurt, sweetpea."

"Stop pretending, it's okay to show weaknesses sometimes."

"And what's my weakness, Dr. Lee?"

He rolled them over. Now Jihoon is under him and he's hovering over his body.

"I'm a mafia, cupcake. It won't do good if mafias have weakness, don't it?"

"I don't know because you barely tell me anything about you... when we meet we're always fucking.. How am I suppose to get to know you more." 

Soonyoung laughed at that, empty and mocking, "because that's the deal. We fuck, and your loverboy lives. Would you want to know the person who blackmails you? Would you like to know, what did you call us again, ahh a criminal? Would you like to know how many people I kill, how I kill them? For what, Lee Jihoon?"

He stood up then. Feeling agitated again all of a sudden. He pulled on his necktie, he brushed his hand over his hair in frustration.

Jihoon hated how he is feeling deep inside but the way Soonyoung acts now, it's making him tear up. Soonyoung quickly noticed this. Soonyoung whipped his head to Jihoon then, his scent going from worry to regret, and then circling back. Soonyoung sighed and crawled back to the bed, scooping the man up until he's sitting on the headboard with Jihoon on his lap,"don't cry, baby. I...I'm just so frustrated today. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's forehead, and wrapped his arms around him. Sighing in defeat. He doesn't know why but there's something that flipped inside of him when Jihoon started to cry. Soonyoung is honest to God tired, he didn't even notice that his scentblocker is not working anymore.

"Why don't we take a bath, honey?"

Jihoon wanted to mentally slap himself for the way he is acting right now. All of a sudden a different set of scent is starting to linger around the room mixing with his own pheromones making Jihoon blink.

Jihoon sniffed, taking in the smell, "Soonyoung, wait-- is that? Oh my god, you smell so good."

Jihoon can't explain the scent but it's addicting and it seems like it's a perfect match with his own.

"Fuck. Jihoon stop."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon off his lap and even tho he knows it's useless, he put a distance between them.

"Why? You really smell so good, so so so good, it's the first time I get this attracted to an alpha's scent.."

Soonyoung blinked at that, "that's the omega in you talking, Jihoon. Why don't we...Why don't we just call this a day, yeah? I'll have someone drive you home."

"No! Are you rejecting me?"

"No, ofcourse not, baby. Why would I? It's just...."

Soonyoung doesn't know how to explain it. Honestly speaking, he's so used on using scentblockers that even he sometimes forget what his own scent smells like. He never fucked anyone with his scent too. For some reason, he's suddenly nervous. Bcos apart from Jeonghan, and Minghao, Jihoon would probably be the third person who would be able to smell him.

"It's just?"

"Let me just...use my blocker or something."

"NO! I mean.. please.. I want to smell you even just for a day.."

"Jihoon. I don't want to see you out of control because of my scent. Consent, baby."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Soonyoung inhaled deeply, removing his necktie and then unbuttoning his shirt. He let the shirt hang on his shoulders, and then he let his scent to fully come out. His pheromones enveloping them.

"Oh shit! you smell so good!"

Jihoon moved nearer to Soonyoung, leaning forward to crash his lips against Soonyoung. As his hands went to caress every part of Soonyoung's toned body.

Soonyoung kissed back harder, pulling Jihoon to his body so close there's no space in between them anymore. Their scent mixing in the air, both excluding lust and passion and it was so satisfying, Soonyoung can taste it on their kiss.

Jihoon broke the kiss apart for awhile to look straight into Soonyoung's eyes, there is something there that Soonyoung can't identify besides lust. 

"You're the alpha for me Soonyoung."

Soonyoung breathe hitched.

"My omega."

He crashed his lips against Jihoon, full of hunger and unexplained feelings. He pushed him on the bed without breaking their kiss, following and hovering over him as his tongue penetrated his mouth.

Jihoon felt so good. Making out with Soonyoung without his scent is already so good but with his scent it became ten times better and he knows from now on he'll yearn for it everytime he can't smell Soonyoung's scent, it's addicting.

"Remove your clothes. Now."

Jihoon obediently followed that. He removed everything till he is butt naked. He smirked when he saw Soonyoung eyeing him from head to toe.

"You like what you see alpha?"

"Always."

Soonyoung followed soon, removing any clothing he has. He can smell himself, lust and aggression mixing with Jihoon's eager and excited scent. Jihoon had never pushed him, has been responsive and had always enjoyed whatever they do in bed but he has never been this eager, this enthusiastic. Soonyoung knows it's the omega in Jihoon responding, and longing for the alpha in him but it didn't deter his excitement that Jihoon is desperate for him.

Jihoon moaned at the sight. Without further ado he immediately sat on Soonyoung's lap, giving him a very sexy smile. He leaned in near his left ear blewing some air on it before whispering huskily.

"Use me."

Soonyoung without a prompt, manhandled Jihoon on a kneeling position. Groaning when he saw how Jihoon is already leaking, his slick running down on his thighs. It has been a few days, but Soonyoung wondered if he can take him without prep. Afterall, the last time they had sex, he had Jihoon in his cock for hours. He wondered if he's still loose from that.

Jihoon's clenching his hole into nothing as slick keeps on slipping out making Soonyoung crazier minute by minute. He slightly wiggle his ass inviting the Alpha to enter him.

Soonyoung inhaled and for a moment let go of his deep sense for control. He let the anger, the frustration, the restlessness in him manifest. Foregoing gentleness, he gripped Jihoon's waist and slammed his cock in him. Growling at the way Jihoon's rim, even without prep, accommodates his size.  
Jihoon howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He gripped on the sheets as he felt the alpha above started pounding into him. He moaned loudly, encouraging Soonyoung to keep on going.

And Soonyoung did. Unable to stop, letting his emotions out atleast this once and fucked them hard on Jihoon. Using his body as an outlet. He didn't wait for adjustment, or even bothered to ask Jihoon if it would be okay, Soonyoung can smell that IT IS VERY much okay, he just fucked him. Without remorse, without holding back. By far the most animalistic pace he had ever tried. To anyone.

Jihoon felt so limp because of that but he used all his energy to keep up with his position so that it won't discourage Soonyoung. The alpha is fucking him right now as if he was a mere sex doll but as much as Jihoon doesn't wanma admit it, he loves it when Soonyoung does that, he's THAT kinky and filthy afterall.

Soonyoung growled, reaching down on Jihoon's cock, pumping it as fast as his thrusts. Feeling him tremble, and finding the signs of orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, I'm fucking cumming!"

Jihoon screamed as his walls started to clench so hard around Soonyoung's cock and his own started to shoot out white ropes of his seed.

Soonyoung didn't stop. Only turning Jihoon, so he'll be on his back. He bend Jihoon's leg, almost curling him in half, before pounding on him again. Faster, and a lot more harder.

Jihoon whined due to overstimulation. He squirmed trying to make Soonyoung stop.

"I-I'm still sensitive! Please stop!"

"You wanted to be used, doll. This is what you wanted."

Soonyoung leaned down, sucking on Jihoon's adam's apple, fucking jihoon even his big ass bed is moving and creaking with the force.

Jihoon cried from the over sensitivity but soon enough his flaccid dick became alive again, his body though was already limping already despite the fact that they are just in their second round yet.

"Fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cum."

Soonyoung leaned down, and kissed Jihoon, more tongue and saliva than actual kissing.

"Cum alpha, cum in me."

Jihoon desperately whispered between his sloppy kisses with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung felt his knot inflate, with a few forceful thrust, he managed to get it snuggled right on Jihoon's prostate, Jihoon clenching wildly on his cock. And that was the last straw as his cum filled Jihoon's inside with white paint.

Jihoon on the other hand is cumming for the second time today, he felt extreme ecstasy, it turned him into a high state as if he was on drugs. Soonyoung's pheromones mixed up with own on the air, the large amount of cum inside him and his mind blowing orgasm all fucked him up. Jihoon shivered as tears of joy started to brim on his eyes.

"Alpha t-that was so good!"

Soonyoung looked down at the omega, and was surprised to see him dazed and high, almost as if he's in a subspace. Soonyoung gently moved them, careful not to jostle his knot and then lied down on the clean part of the bed with Jihoon on his chest.

"Jihoonie, come back to me, darling."

Jihoon automatically went back to himself as soon as he heard Soonyoung's voice. He looked at him with tired eyes and he is still having a hard time to catch his own breath.

"Soonyoung."

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"

Soonyoung caressed Jihoon's back, running his hand up and down on his spine gently.

"Good, you cum a lot, I'll be having a hard time to clean this again" Jihoon groaned and complained.

"Sorry...I'll clean you later then."

"No need to say sorry, I like having it inside me anyways for a couple of hours."

Soonyoung smiled, kissing the side of Jihoon's head, "You like me inside you, period."

Jihoon just smiled back.

"Hey Ji?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about them. And for suddenly bringing you here. I was so out of it," he sighed deeply, "I'll talk to them."

"No it's okay." Jihoon reaches out to caress soonyoung's cheek, "I shouldn't have said what I have said earlier... because like you said I don't know you.." His expression suddenly turns sour, "I am just your boytoy afterall."

Soonyoung smelled it from his scent, like flowers withering and burnt honey. He sighed.

"I'll tell them to stop calling you that."

"Soonyoung look at me, what am I to you? B-because You've grown very special to me."

Soonyoung blinked at Jihoon, body going tensed. What is Jihoon to him? A good fuck, definitely. But more than that, he's funny to be around that Soonyoung sometimes forget who he is. He easily calms Soonyoung with his scent and his words, more often than not, Soonyoung ends up meeting him whenever he's stressed. He worries about him. Worried if he's safe in their shabby apartment, worried if he's eating. Worried if one day he wakes up and then suddenly won't give a fuck about Soonyoung's threats.

"I... don't know."

"Yea.. I am just your boytoy then."

Jihoon can't understand himself right now. Isn't Soonyoung someone he wanted to remove from his life? So that he can live peacefully again? Why is he hurting? Why does Soonyoung's view on him suddenly matters? Besides he is inlove with Mingyu, why is his heart beating so fast whenever Soonyoung calls his name?

"Sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you up when my knot is down."

"Whatever, I wanna go home later please I still have work tomorrow."

Soonyoung felt his gut twist. Jihoon has always been hot and cold. One moment he's sweet, and then the next he's calling him a criminal. 

"Can't...you stay?"

"I am not as rich as you Soonyoung, I have to go to work or I'll lose my job."

"I'm a board member, Ji. You're not gonna lose your job."

"Fine, just let me rest."

Jihoon didn't even dare to look at Soonyoung. He is so upset for an unknown reason, all of a sudden he wanted Soonyoung to hug him and tell him he's special too but ofcourse he know that won't happen.

Soonyoung whispers once he thought Jihoon's already asleep, "I'm still a criminal, Jihoon. Don't fall for someone like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I was about to upload this last friday, got caught up with a lot of things. I'm really busy with life you know? Anyways, here you go! Thanks for patiently waiting!


	5. The Orphans

It's already night time, Mingyu is also out again, thankfully the taller told him that it was a mission this time. Jihoon is busy fixing some of his old books that he'll be bringing to a local bookshop to sell. Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door.

It's late, no one is around the streets anymore and Soonyoung shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't. He should be at the headquarters, or at his mansion and wait patiently for Joshua to arrive, to tend his knife wounds but for some reason, when nobody's looking, he slipped out and went here. Here, knocking on Jihoon's door at 2 in the morning. Wearing a big black sweater that hides the wounds and the blood the oozing out of them.

When Jihoon opened the door he gasped when he found out who it was. It's Soonyoung and it looks like he's in pain so he let him in immediately, letting him occupy the small couch.

"Soonyoung why are you here?" Jihoon raised his eyebrow, "you look like you're hiding something?

"Hiding?" He winced a little, "what am I hiding?

"Remove your jacket." Jihoon said firmly, sighing a little.

"I...can't?"

"You have to-"

"I meant....I can't. Take it off, that is. Uhhh....there might be.... a." He stopped then after that he mumbled really fast,  
"Iambadlywoundedonmyshoulder."

Jihoo gasped, "SOONYOUNG REMOVE YOUR JACKET!"

"Just cut it or something. Can't...really move? I might have...knife wounds on my chest too"

"Soonyoung please, I need to clean your wounds and stitch it-- I actually have tools here."

Soonyoung sighed. And even if it hurts, he pulled his jacket off in one swift move, agitating the open wounds that produced another set of blood. His white undershirt has gone brown and deep red with the amount of blood it's absorbing.

Jihoon's eyes widened, he immediately went inside of his bedroom to get everything he needs before going back to Soonyoung to tend his wounds.

"Soonyoung please remove your shirt.... or do you want me to remove it for you?"

Soonyoung grinned at him, eyes drooping from pain, "get me naked as you please."

"Stupid."

Jihoon laughed a little before removing Soonyoung's shirt. He winced a little as well upon seeing the sight and finally being able to fully smell the Alpha's blood.

"Where did you get this?"

"Don't ask, baby. It's not a world meant for you."

"Whatever, this will sting a little okay?"

"Kiss me before you start."

"What?" Jihoon looked at Soonyoung as if he had grown two heads.

Soonyoung pouted at him, tapping his lip with his good hand, "kiss me."

Jihoon rolled his eyes before kissing Soonyoung. He gave him a soft smile before proceeding on tending and cleaning the mafia's wounds. It's a good thing that Jihoon kept a box of latex gloves and tools on their place, he got used to tending a wounded Mingyu after all.

Soonyoung just stared at Jihoon. Admiring the way he's so concentrated, and holds him as if he's fragile. He almost want to laugh. He just killed people hours ago, but here Jihoon is treating him with outmost gentleness. He inhaled a little, letting Jihoon's sweet scent to calm himself. 

"You're so pretty like that, Dr. Lee."

"Shut the fuck up, don't move."

Jihoon is now stitching his wounds carefully. Soonyoung's wound wasn't that deep and it's also good that he didn't lose a lot of blood, that means he won't be needing any blood transfusion. A little rest is what the man will be needing in able for his wounds to fully heal.

"We should roleplay sometimes. You can wear your lab coat. That would be hot," Soonyoung suggested while chuckling.

Jihoon blushed furiously because of what have Soonyoung said making his face completely red, "Can you shut up, you're wounded and all but you're still fucking horny?!"

"What should I think about when I am wounded? You should take off your shirt, you'll look hotter."

"I am trying to focus here! Be quiet!" Jihoon scolded, still focused on stitching Soonyoung's wound.

"Sorry princess. But you really look pretty tonight, did I mention that?"

"I am just wearing a normal white shirt Soonyoung, " Jihoon replied, rolling his eyes for a bit. He can't really keep up with Soonyoung at times.

Jihoon grinned when he finally finished the stitch, cutting the thread before giving out a huge sigh.

Soonyoung's phone rang then, finding a call from Jeonghan. Probably mad enough to kill him. But he ignored it, throwing the phone on Jihoon's coffee table.

"Where's loverboy?" Soonyoung asked leaning his back slightly on the couch, giving Jihoon a look. The shorter shook his head a little.

"On a mission and can you stop calling him loverboy?" 

"What should I call him then? Your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I know and you're not allowed to. Not when I'm here.

Jihoon sighed, "Don't move too much...Your wounds."

"It's not that deep, anyways."

"Soonyoung, Do you wanna stay here? Do you wanna eat something?"

"Why? You'll take care of me?" Soonyoung asked while grinning lazily, "I should go. I shouldn't even be here. Sorry. I just needed your scent to calm down."

"Yes, I'll take care of you, please stay."

Soonyoung held out his hand that wasn't injured, cupping Jihoon's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"I'll stay if you want me to, darling."

Jihoon smiled and placed a hand over Soonyoung's which was caressing his face as his eyes looked at Soonyoung softly, "good, let's go to my room, I know it's not as huge as your bed but it will do."

Soonyoung followed Jihoon, running his eyes from every corner of the small apartment. He bit his lip.

"Ji...let me buy you your own place."

"Soonyoung, I can't leave Mingyu alone."

Soonyoung sighed as Jihoon guides him gently on his bed. Soonyoung smells of blood and antiseptic and alcohol and he absolutely despises it, "yeah you can take your loverboy with you. Just... this place is not safe Ji. Look at your walls. It could easily be penetrated with bullet."

"Knowing Gyu he'll ask me where I got the money... The money I earn from being a doctor... I always donate it to the orphanage where I came from, " Jihoon smiled again, "I am an adopted child, uh, sorry.. I am talking too much already."

Soonyoung whipped his head at Jihoon then, wanting to hear more, "which orphanage? Come, and lie down beside me princess and tell me more?"

"Hmm...why are you so interested?" Jihoon gave him a look before lying down beside him.

Soonyoung, cups Jihoon's face, his palm staying over his cheeks gently, "I dunno. I just wanna hear you. How'd you end up in the orphanage? Which orphanage?"

"I was left there when I was a baby.. well it's the little angels orphanage"

"Ohh..."

It's actually one of the orphanages where he helps and donates a lot of money too. One where the sisters who takes care of the children knew him. Like knew him. Not as the rich business man who just don't know how to spend his money but the Mafia leader. The real him. Without lies and pretending. They know him and accepted him.

"When were you adopted baby? And where are your parents now?"

"Hmm I was adopted when I was three and which parents? Because if you're asking about my adoptive parents they have passed away already."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby." After that he placed a kiss Jihoon's forehead.

"It's okay... my bicycle was the last gift that I have received from them before they died on a car crash when I was in my first year of college."

Soonyoung caressed Jihoon's hair, planting another kiss on his forehead. This time kissing both of his eyelids too, "They must have loved you a lot."

"I love them a lot too... that's why I became a doctor you know.. to save lives.."

Soonyoung looked away then. Remembering how many lives he took just tonight. He stills argues in his head that it was necessary or else a lot of lives would be gone, families would be destroyed. He has to protect them. His people. The ones who depends on him, on his land. Kids and adults alike. But he's having a hard time. That's why, even bloodied and wounded, he seek Jihoon because Jihoon calms him, not just Jihoon's pheromones but Jihoon's presence alone is enough.

"It suits you. Being a doctor."

"You think?"

"Yeah, baby. You're...too good for this world. Too good for someone like me."

"Hmm.. This is getting too dramatic already, how about we sleep now?"

Soonyoung nodded, kissing Jihoon softly on the lips. Inhaling his scent, before letting himself relax with Jihoon's presence around. Completely forgetting about his people who are VERY much worried about his state.

All of a sudden, they heard Mingyu's voice outside the room. A knock on Jihoon's bedroom was soon heard. 

"Ji? Are you there?" Betas can't smell scents though so he doesn't know if Jihoon is already there or not.

Jihoon stood up from his bed horrified because of it.

Soonyoung groaned, annoyed at the sudden intrusion and also annoyed at the fact he knows Jihoon's going to take Kim Mingyu as his priority over him. He bit the inside of his cheeks. Guess he needs to go back to being the bad guy.

"Go and talk to your loverboy."

"He can't see you--"

But even Jihoon finishes his sentece, Mingyu turned the door knob already to open the door. Seems like the two of them forgot to lock the door. Mingyu's eyes widened before his expression turned sour.

"Kwon! What are you doing here!? We had a deal, I already told you to leave my bestfriend out of this mess!" Mingyu said with gritted teeth.

Soonyoung turned cold. Putting on his mafia mask, his other personality. The one everyone calls Hoshi. The Mafia leader.

"What a lovely evening, Officer Kim."

He stood up. Not minding his wounds. He's used to it. He'll just have Joshua fix him later. He stretched as if his body isn't beaten and looked deadpan at Mingyu.

"and why should I...hmm, listen to your words?"

"What did you to him?" He growled and looked angrily at Soonyoung.

"Mingyu--"

"No, shut up Hyung!"

"Why were you even dealing with the mafias in the first place you're a police officer!" Jihoon asked.

"Because I want to repay you and your deceased parents by giving you a good life-- So I need money!"

"Still--"

Mingyu turned his attention back to Soonyoung, "what did you do to him? Did you touch him?"

"What we do is none of your business, Kim and everything is under his consent. Now unless you want to know in great detail, I would suggest you shut up."

"Jihoon hyung, are you hurt? Did he do something to you, did he ever force you into anything?"

"N-none.."

"Jihoon hyung...I know he did, don't be afraid to tell me."

Jihoon shifted from Soonyoung to Mingyu.

"I threatened him that I would kill you if he won't sleep with me. There you have it, happy now?" Soonyoung then laughed without humor, "I'm going. Have your bestfriend reunion and your happy ending kiss later when I'm gone."

Mingyu angrily went to Soonyoung and grabbed his collar.

"You did what?! You bastard!"

Mingyu was about to punch Soonyoung when Jihoon stopped him, crying already.

"Gyu, please stop! He's badly wounded, leave him alone. Plus, he didn't force me into anything... I love everything we have done together."

Mingyu looks at his bestfriend in disbelief, "Jihoon hyung! Are you hearing yourself!? You're an Omega, this guy is an Alpha! He's taking advantage of you! He'll just throw you away once he gets tired, what if you get pregnant?!"

"And how do you know that I'll get tired of him? Are you implying that Jihoon isn't enough for me, an alpha? That he's not enough for any alpha?" Soonyoung laughed mockingly, "Well, you're just a lowly beta. You wouldn't fucking know. Now let go of me, or you won't have hands any longer."

Mingyu growled angrily, "What did you say?!"

"Please..." Jihoon mumbled as he hugs Mingyu, he pulls him away from Soonyoung, "please stop"

Jeonghan suddenly appeared, with a gun aimed right on Mingyu's head and a calm, almost bored voice, "he said to let go. Also, you guys should really know how to lock your apartment."

Soonyoung was surprised to see Jeonghan, and cursed in his head. Well, this got complicated pretty fast.

"Hi angel-"

"Don't you fucking "Angel" me, or I'm blowing off your toy's head."

"I don't care if you fucking kill me, JUST. DONT. HURT. JIHOON. LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" Mingyu shouted again angrily.

Jeonghan yawned, "Perfect. We're leaving."

"Ange-"

"I said, we're leaving, Hoshi. For fuck's sake you're injured! And it's not like you're wanted here anyway!"

Soonyoung sighed. Right. Of course. Mingyu over him. Jihoon might say he's special for him. But the man is still in love with his bestfriend. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, looking for any signs.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung worriedly, "Soonyoung.."

"Jihoon hyung, you're staying here with me." Mingyu warned.

"B-but-"

"No buts."

Jihoon just gave out a sigh, making himself comfortable in Mingyu's embrace.

For some reason, Soonyoung felt something stab his heart at seeing Jihoon in his embrace, the man he's in love with. The pain, honestly, is much more uncomfortable than the wounds in his shoulders.

"Fuck, Soonyoung! You're bleeding again! We need to leave now!" Jeonghan went hysterical.

"Don't scream, angel. We're leaving."

Soonyoung knew he should stop. After that night. He did stop. Jeonghan and Minghao forbid him to go out until all of his wounds closed off but he became too restless. Too scared of the scene he left. Is Mingyu in love with Jihoon too? Are they together now? He wanted to throw up. Wanted to take Jihoon away. To keep him on his side. But he can't. 

At first, Soonyoung only wanted to see him. To make sure he's alright. But once Jihoon caught him, he was surprised when Jihoon ran to him, hugged him and refused to let go. It was the beginning then of him sneaking on to the hospital to see Jihoon regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to update last week, I will be doing a double update today~


	6. Yours

Jeonghan is staring at his ceiling, he can't sleep again today. His nightmares are back, the remnants of pain and agony of his dark past that doesn't wanna leave him alone. He scrambled off his bed and went to his cupboards to find his sleeping pills. 

"Shit," He cursed, seems like he ran out of stock already.

"Hyung are you okay?" A voice suddenly disrupted Jeonghan. He found Minghao standing on the door frame with arms crossed. Jeonghan didn't answer though.

"I guess, nightmares again?" Minghao quickly understood what is happening.

"What else? No psychologist can help me ever with this," Jeonghan bit his lip, trying to contain his frustration.

"So do I... Hyung, it's been years do you think I'll ever regain back my memory?" 

Jeonghan and Minghao went silent after that. No one knows, No one will ever know when they can truly be free from the grasps of their past. Maybe never? 

Jihoon is waiting patiently in his office. He made a deal with Soonyoung that he will see him every lunch break (whenever he has no appointment or surgery needs to work on) and the mafia always sneak in secretly inside his office through the office window. He had made it a habit already to leave it open.

Soonyoung, perched on the window, "hey darling, miss me?"

"You're ten minutes late!

Soonyoung blinked, and then smiled, "I just wanted you to miss me."

Jihoon shook his head before pulling Soonyoung by the collar as he places a torrid kiss on his lips.

Soonyoung pulled him closer by the waist, kissing back just as hungry. Just as forceful, "I guess you did miss me, huh?"

Jihoon didn't answer though, instead he answered Soonyoung another question, "where are we going to eat today? or do you want to eat me instead?" He said seductively.

Soonyoung, pulled Jihoon on a backhug, kissing his neck softly, "as much as I want to do that. I actually have to go out of town. I just wanna see you before I go."

Jihoon's mood suddenly changed, he turned around to face Soonyoung, he is producing pheromones again, the scent of withering flowers started to fill the room.

"You'll be gone for days?"

"Baby, don't look at me like that....it'll just be a few days. If only that beta won't look for you, I would bring you with me." Soonyoung let out a sigh as his hands made its way to Jihoon's shoulder.

"I don't care bring me with you please." 

Soonyoung bit his lips. He wants it too, "you need an alibi. Can you lie to your beta?"

"I can," Jihoon paused inhaling deeply before locking his gaze with Soonyoung, "I can lie to anyone for you."

Soonyoung grinned then, "then I guess you're coming with me, darling."

"My clothes and underwear though.. Do I need to pack?"

Soonyoung shrugged, unwilling to let Jihoon return to his apartment. Mingyu might caught them and if that's the case he might shoot and kill the cop already, "we can just stop on the nearest mall.

"But you know I hate it when you spend your money on me, I guess I just have to get money from my savings."

"Jihoon, If you're so concerned I'll use my money from my "legal business". Stop refusing my money and it won't make you a bad person."

"I still refuse.. I am not your sugar baby.. I am just fuck buddy."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "fuck buddy my ass. You're mine and I like to spoil you. Are we really gonna fight because of it? Because if that's the case I have to go."

"N-no! Fine, just this once okay?"

"If that's what you want baby. I'll file the leave for you, don't worry it will be paid, so let's go!"

"Just please take me with you! Don't leave me!" Jihoon said in annoyance, he is so scared deep inside that he might not be able to see Soonyoung again if he let him go without him. He hugged him tight, burying his face on Soonyoung's chest.

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon back, kissing his hair, "I wont leave you. You're mine and I wont let anyone else have you."

"Let's go."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon out of the office, bringing him to his Volvo, choosing to use a moderately simple car for his current outing. He put Jihoon's seatbelt (and kissed him while he's at it) and then drove using one hand only, the other one holding Jihoon's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You said you want to know about me too."

"Yeah, will I meet your parents?"

Soonyoung gripped the steering wheel, laughing a bit, "unless you're dead, you won't be able to meet them, honey."

Jihoon's eyes widened in sudden realization, "I'm sorry... so we're pretty much the same... orphans."

Soonyoung shrugged, "There was war, they were killed infront of me. Well, my dad is. Mom pretty much forced me to run. I didn't look back to watch her die."

Jihoon gripped on Soonyoung's hand tightly, "That was horrible."

"Yeah well. I'm born in this life. It's nothing."

"You don't have to pretend it's okay you know..."

Soonyoung's eyes still focused on the road, "She's a great cook. My mom. But honestly all I can remember is her kimchi fried rice."

"You must miss your mom's cooking then, what's your favorite? I can try cooking it for you?"

"I... don't know. I don't eat a lot. It's something I don't enjoy. Living in the streets, killing...it takes away your appetite."

"Okay let me cook some food for you, then tell me what's your favorite among those okay?"

Soonyoung grinned, "I would love that. Hao's usually the one who prepares my food, either because I'm picky on food or he's scared I'd be poisoned, I dunno why. But yeah. He's the thinner one. And you know Han... unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"I know how...unpleasant your meeting was with them but I swear, they're nice people. I wouldn't be alive here right now if it weren't for the two of them," Soonyoung smiles fondly out of nowhere.

"I see... I just don't like how clingy Han is to you-- Does he like you? Did you two had some sort of relationship before?"

Soonyoung remembered the time Jeonghan did tell him about his feelings. He laughed. They now just uses it a joke in between them, and sometimes to make Seungcheol (yes that famous President of the Senate Choi Seungcheol) jealous and sometimes just for the shit of it, "Nahhh, there's nothing like that."

Jihoon squinted his eyes, "I'm sure you two fucked." He puffs his cheeks angrily, he can't explain why is he fuming so bad at the image of Soonyoung and Jeonghan hugging together in a bed.

Soonyoung can't. Not after everything Jeonghan went thru. He can't do that to Jeonghan. 

"No, He's too important to me just to become someone I fuck with."

"Oh... so my virginity means nothing to you?" Jihoon then trailed off, "well... who am I to you anyways."

"I...I didn't mean it like that baby. You're... different. I wanted you then. I wanted you now. Okay? It's not just fucking or your body. I want you too."

Soonyoung is frustrated because he doesn't know what to say too or what is his feelings too.

"Really? Soonyoung.... do you like me?"

"Don't. Don't sound so pleased. Can you imagine if a criminal likes you?"

Jihoon suddenly chuckled, "I don't mind though, you're hot and you have a great dick."

"That's it?"

"Well I think if you're not a criminal... I would date you..."

Soonyoung gripped the steering wheel then. Something melancholic settling in his gut, "But I'm a criminal. So yeah..."

"I wanna get married too Soonyoung... and have kids... and have a peaceful life."

"And it's things I wont be able to give to you huh..."

"Are you willing to give up everything for me?"

Soonyoung parked the car then. Just outside of the orphanage. Laughter and chattering can be heard from outside. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, and then looked at the kids he can see playing.

"I can't. There's so much more that I do than killing Jihoon. It's not always about taking lives."

Soonyoung had promised himself before, when he was living in the streets, eating dirt and basically dying, that he'll do anything to help people not to feel that and not to experience that and if he has to be the black knight, to be a monster to help people live comfortably, with shelter and food- he doesn't mind playing the devil and dirtying his hand.

Jihoon got distracted, completely forgetting about his question as he saw where they are currently.

"W-wait... this is where I grew up..."

"Surprise?"

Soonyoung removed his seatbelt, as well as Jihoon's. He got out of the car, and waited for Jihoon to do the same.

Jihoon went out of the car and fresh tears started to appear on the brink of his eyes, "Why are we here?"

Soonyoung smiled softly at him but before he can answer him-

"OH! IT'S HAMSTER HYUNG!"

"HAMSHI HYUNG!"

"OPPA YOU'RE BACK!"

"OPPA! OPPA! LOOK I GOT BIGGER!

Kids run towards them, each kid trying to jump on Soonyoung. Soonyoung just laughed, hugging anyone he can reach, and even picking up one, small child.

"Hey Tae, how are you?"

Jihoon watched him with amusement. Who thought Soonyoung has this side. Suddenly, his heart won't stop beating in a very fast pace, he also cant help but smile at the sight.

"Hyung! Hyung! Are you going to sleep here?"

Soonyoung laughs and ruffles Tae's hair, "Yeah, c'mon let's go inside. Sister is already looking at you, you should not just go out of the gates without their permission."

"Oppa! We miss you!" The kids all shouted in unison.

Jihoon just followed them, it's been years since he was on the same situation as the kids who ran to Soonyoung's direction. He donates money here monthly but he never actually interacted with the kids.

Soonyoung put Tae down, letting him run around as he informs the other kids about his arrival. He shook his head smiling and took Jihoon's hand as he made his way through to the sister in charge, "Sister Hanna, how are you? I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last visited."

"We're all doing good here." She replied before her eyes landed on Jihoon. She looks surprised for a moment, then she immediately enveloped Jihoon into a tight hug, she can't be mistaken, "It's you Jihoon, you're all grown up now."

Jihoon just smiled. It's quite unbelievable how she can still remember him. 

The older woman then eyed Soonyoung and Jihoon's connected hands, "you know each other?"

Soonyoung nodded.

"I heard, Jihoon is also a sponsor here? I thought I might as well bring him back."

She smiled before patting them both, "You two look so good together, you finally found a boyfriend Soonyoung."

"Um.. He- He he's my--" Jihoon's about to correct that but Soonyoung cut him off.

Soonyoung smiled widely then, "Thanks sister, I brought some grocery, new toys, books and clothes for the kids. Is Jae's there? Can you please ask him to help me out?" 

Jaehyun is already 13 years old yet still not adopted and Soonyoung's direct scholar, "You're looking for me hyung? Oh- who's with you? Oh my god you finally have a boyfriend?"

"W-what? I'm not his boyfriend!" Jihoon said.

"But you guys hold hands-"

"Oh stop it, Call Dahyun and Mael. I have some stuff for you guys on the car and you, your grades.. you promise that you'll show them to me today."

"Eyyyy hyung~ You'll be surprised!" The boy grins and saluted at them before leaving.

Soonyoung, turning to Jihoon, "sorry, Jae's really like that."

"Nah, it's okay... I never interacted with them before you know even though I donate a lot of money here, I am not just that great with kids. Though I wanted one in the future."

"Why not? it's easy!"

"Soonyoung? Do you wanna see the babies?" Sister Hanna then intervened.

Soonyoung frowned at that, he has a feeling that new babies were abandoned again. Honestly, who in the hell are these parents trying to create a life but if they cant take the responsibilities, they'll just throw away their children like an animal.

"How many are they already sister?"

"Six."

"I dunno, you truly amaze me, who would thought that you were so great at kids," Jihoon mused.

Soonyoung smiled at that, "I'm not great at it. I just know how it feels. So do you."

Soonyoung followed sister Hanna on one of the rooms, there two more sisters greeted them and his heartache seeing how there's now 6 abandoned babies on the orphanage care.

Jihoon felt so sad all of a sudden. He's one of these babies back then, he was left at the footsteps of the orphanage, he's in a basket and there's a tag with the name 'Jihoon' on it, the reason why the sisters named him Jihoon. He watched as Soonyoung carried one of the babies, specifically the one who's crying.

Soonyoung looked at the baby boy, too small and too thin, humming to calm the baby down.

"He's premature. Left in a dumpster. The kids found him when they are on the way home from school." Sister Hanna said with a sad tone.

Soonyoung frowned at that and then looked at the baby, kissing his forehead, "You're safe now, little prince. I'm going to protect you..." The baby surprisingly calmed down.

Jihoon can't felt but watch the scene in awe. He can't explain why his heart is beating so fast, most especially when Soonyoung coos on the baby.

"I think you'll be a great father someday, have you ever thought of having children of your own?"

Soonyoung looked weirdly at Jihoon, "I am a criminal Jihoon and a murderer, do you think someone wants me to be their father?"

"Soonyoung, don't say it like that. You're not that cruel." Sister Hanna replied.

Jihoon then mumbled to himself mindlessly but it's kinda audible enough, "my future kids."

Jihoon then realized it, he wanted to mentally slap himself from embarrassment, "I MEAN--- NEVERMIND!"

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows at him, but didn't comment anything.

"Do you wanna rest sweetheart? I'll just be here to take care of the babies."

"Nah, I just want to stay here by your side."

Soonyoung nodded. Time flies like that with Soonyoung taking his time carrying, cooing and taking care of each babies. Getting to know them from the sisters, and listing in his head what he should bring next for their nourishment. Jihoon's presence, and scent, adding calmness on the room. Leaving only when it's time for him to teach the older kids.

"Ahhh, my arms hurt," Soonyoung whined as they leave the room full of sleeping babies.

"You took a lot of time carrying each one of them..Who thought you're such a softy?"

"Is it that so surprising?"

Jihoon nodded, "I mean when I first met you... I thought you're super cruel and evil but I never thought you have this side."

"We all have good and bad sides. It just so happens that I have to be bad more than good. I didn't want this but I learned how to love this life, and I have accepted it long ago."

Jihoon then tiptoes to kiss Soonyoung's cheek, "I like you the way you are." Jihoon then flashed him a small smile with his cheeks red.

Jihoon became extra clingy to Soonyoung after they got separated for weeks by their own friends, afraid that might happen again but he doesn't know it himself why he react like that. He is not inlove with Soonyoung right?

"Even though I'm a criminal."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon by the waist, tugging him closer. His hand tucking a stray of hair behind his ears.

"Well yeah.."

Soonyoung grinned, leaning down to kiss Jihoon but before he can even press his lips-

"Hyung, the kids are already excited on what you're going to teach them today! Save the kiss for later!"

Soonyoung sighed, rolling his eyes and glaring at Jaehyun playfully, "I'm cutting down your allowance!"

"You have kids to teach then you're here flirting here with me," Jihoon then fixes Soonyoung's collar, "c'mon Mr. Kwon they're waiting.

Soonyoung took Jihoon's hand, leading them at the backyard where the kids clap and shouts excitedly. Soonyoung makes it a habit to teach them simple self defense. Knowing how dangerous it is for kids like them.

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and followed Soonyoung where the kids look at Jihoon, trying to scrutinize him which made Jihoon nervous a little.

"Do you think they don't like me?"

"Nahhh, they just don't know you. Hey brats! This is jihoonie, say h-"

"Is he your boyfriend?!"

"He's cute! You two look cute oppa!"

"N-no he's not my boyfriend!" Jihoon denied.

Every kids look at Jihoon then. Staring at him.

"But you're holding his hands."

"We are just really close friends! Okay, Soonyoung will teach you now.. better focus!"

"You kissed him earlier."

"Oh so that's what close friends do?

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "He's mine, are you guys happy now? What? Will you guys let me teach you or I'll spank each one of you--"

"Ehhhh oppa, you love us too much to do that!"

Jihoon laughed at the way Soonyoung interacted with the kids. He quickly proceed to teach the children what he need to teach today and all of the kids were so enthusiastic about it. Maybe if the world wasn't so cruel, Soonyoung would be loved by many.

Soonyoung was very focused on teaching them. Correcting their stances, and praising them when they did good. Even letting the kids use him as target, hitting him and then letting them throw him over. Once the session was over, the kids run inside to take a bath and to eat some snacks. Soonyoung staying at the yard, catching his breathe. He always had fun with these kids. 

Jihoon is starting to feel something very very different towards his feelings for Soonyoung but he decided to brush it off. He knows one day Soonyoung will get tired of him.

Jihoon approached Soonyoung with a bottle of water he got inside while Soonyoung is busy teaching the kids, he also decided to cook something for whole orphanage too from the groceries Soonyoung brought.

"Soonyoung, I cooked lasagna for the kids and the sister for their dinner, you might wanna eat?" 

Soonyoung then reached out for the bottle of water,"hmm? I'll eat it because you cook it."

Soonyoung held out his hand, asking for Jihoon to help him up.

Jihoon grabbed him up before wrapping his arms on Soonyoung's right arm.

"Good, by the way how many days are we staying here?"

"Two days at most. It's the most that I can without worrying Hannie and Hao."

"Hmm, I still have to make up lies with Mingyu, he might get worried too."

Soonyoung bristles at that, "right, loverboy still mad, huh? You sure he's not in love with you?"

"I dunno, I never asked Mingyu about his feelings towards me b-but what if he is?" Jihoon then looks worriedly at Soonyoung.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? What if he's inlove with you? What will you do?"

"I dunno." He replied as helooks down at his feet, "maybe... if you'll allow me.."

"To leave?"

"I mean I am not allowed to marry someone until you're tired of me.."

Soonyoung stopped walking and looked at Jihoon, emotions masked away. Face and eyes void of anything.

"So you do want to leave."

"Soonyoung.. you know I love Gyu."

Soonyoung stared at him for a few seconds before turning away, "Let's eat."

"Okay, hold my hand?"

Soonyoung didn't have it in him to say no, or to even act cold. Or to even get hurt. He doesn't even know why he's hurt! Jihoon's here for the sex. He is too. He knew from the start that Jihoon is in love with someone else. He knew that.

At the back of his mind, he fears. Also it's something he pushes away.

Because deep inside, he knows Kim Mingyu is in love with Lee Jihoon. Maybe even long before Jihoon himself has fallen for the beta.

Jihoon can't read Soonyoung. He can't smell anything too, since he is wearing scent blockers again. Seems like all his energy has been drained. Did he say something stupid? 

So he hugged Soonyoung's arm before nuzzling his cheek on it, he knows Soonyoung loves it when he does that.

"C'mon let's go inside, let's eat or I'll eat you."

"Okay, sweetheart."

After the dinner, they immediately when to the guest room to get ready to sleep. It's a good thing they have separate beds.

It was already 10 pm when Soonyoung left the room thinking Jihoon is already asleep. He got up and went to the yard instead. Taking in the easiness in the air, calmness and serenity of everything. He loves staying in the orphanage because with the place full of laughter and kindess. He can pretend that he's not a monster. 

He stared at the stars alone.

Jihoon on the other hand noticed Soonyoung going out of the room, he is a light sleeper after all. He grabbed his blazer to cover himself from the cold breezy night and followed the older.

"What are you up to?"

Soonyoung within a few minutes of going out, smelled Jihoon's scent nearby so he knew he followed him, "nothing. Couldn't sleep."

He doesn't mention the fact that he doesn't sleep much. Unless he's with him. When alone, Soonyoung's afraid to sleep. Too many nightmares. Too many traumas trying to work they way out.

"Soonyoung?"

"Yea?"

"If you were given a chance to be reborn with a better life, with your parents still alive.. What would you become? Will you still choose this path...?"

"No one would choose this life, Jihoonie. Not all villains wanted to be bad. Some of them... just wants to survive."

"If it weren't for what happened to you.. do you think what will you be?"

Soonyoung smiled at the stars, "a teacher? Something simple like that."

"You're a great teacher to the orphans earlier."

Soonyoung smiled, "I might be able to help them and provide for them but they need to learn. To protect themselves and to protect one another."

"Soonyoung one more question.."

"And I'll answer them, baby."

"Will you kill me if I have no use to you already?"

"Why? Are you planning to betray me?"

"Not really... but there will be a time, I'll be wanting a family of my own too."

"What if I'm not willing to let you go then? What would you do then?"

"Soonyoung aren't you being too selfish?"

"I am, always have been. I blackmailed you the first time, Jihoon. Did you really think that I'd be a good guy?"

Jihoon didn't reply, he just stayed silent then he mumbled, "I wanna kill myself."

Soonyoung looked at him. Annoyed, and hurt, "you say you like me but then you call me criminal. You don't want me to leave, but you want to kill yourself for not being able to leave. I gave you so many chances to walk away, to turn your back but you didn't. Why is it still my fault? You wanted this too, Jihoon. Isn't it unfair that you expect me to let you go just like that?"

"I'm sorry I can't understand myself too... I don't even know what I want."

Soonyoung stared at him, "I'll kill you. Just to answer your question earlier."

Jihoon felt like his heart shattered when he heard that, "ofcourse, what am I to you? Just your fuck toy, someone that you'll use whenever you're horny."

Soonyoung looked away, "Ain't I the same to you? A cock that's available. Someone who can make you feel good and special because the person you love doesn't return your feelings. You're using me too. I'm just your fuck toy too. Atleast on my part, you're the only one I can think about. If you're happy, if you're hurt, if you're tired, if you're hungry or if you want to take a rest. How about you? Whenever I kiss you, whenever you're in my bed, you wish for a different person instead!"

Jihoon wasn't able to hold himself back. A slap landed on Soonyoung's cheek before the two even realized what happened.

Soonyoung scoffed, letting out a small empty laugh, "I deserved that."

Soonyoung stood up then, for some reason the slap hurts but not on his cheeks. Somewhere in his chest, where his dead heart lies, too much pain suddenly made it alive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"You did. You did mean that, Jihoon. Don't ever apologize for something that you wanted to do all this time."

Jihoon's then went straight to cup Soonyoung's cheeks so that he can look straight into Soonyoung's eyes.

Soonyoung circled his hands over Jihoon's wrist and removed his hands from his face, putting a safe distance between them, "Kim Mingyu is in love with you."

Jihoon looked at him confused.

"w-what are you saying?"

Soonyoung, bristles, didn't want to repeat it because it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but then he has to let this out, "three times. This is the third chance I'm gonna give you. I wake up at 8 when I'm here and when I wake up and you're gone by the morning, I'll let you go once and for all."

Jihoon sighed but instead of doing a victory dance, he threw himself on Soonyoung's arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean everything that I have said, I won't leave, I'll stay."

Soonyoung, pushed Jihoon away softly, "that's unfair, Jihoon. You don't want to stay, but you don't want to leave either. That's... that's really unfair."

He turned away then, walking back inside the orphanage. Too afraid to see Jihoon leave, but too hurt to make him stay.

Jihoon chased after Soonyoung and hugged him from his back to halt him from walking.

"Soonyoung I won't leave you .. I don't know myself! B-But I can't do that! That thought alone kills me, please look at me!"

Soonyoung stayed, tense and rigid in Jihoon's hold, "don't say that. Don't make promises you can't keep. Because that'll make me a selfish person because I would never let you go and I would kill, even Kim Mingyu, if they ever try to take you from me. So don't. Don't say it when you're not gonna take responsibility."

"Do I sound like I don't know what I am saying? Let's make a deal... If I tried to escape please... kill me."

Soonyoung turned around then, pushing Jihoon until he's pinned on the wall, "Are you hearing yourself?"

"I am hearing myself, I know what am I saying."

"You're giving your life to me?"

Jihoon nodded.

"There would be no turning back."

"I know."

Soonyoung leaned down then, kissing Jihoon fully on his lips. Hard, but not rough. Gentle even, but deep.

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung back with the same amount of passion. Moaning from time to time on the kiss as he rubs his body against the taller. It's a good thing that all of the kids were fast asleep already so they won't see them kissing or more like eating each other's face out. Jihoon knows, he knows that he is falling inlove with the mafia boss but he can't admit it just yet.

Soonyoung broke his kiss and put his forehead against Jihoon's, as much as he wants to touch Jihoon, he's not willing to taint the innocence of the sanctuary where they are at, "You're mine, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon whispered back, "yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Double upload just as I promised! I am doing a lot of stuff in life lately, I also have to always keep myself in check with my mental health since this current situation of the world ain't really helping my mental health to be healthy 
> 
> Anyways, enough with the negativities. I hope you are all having a great day, thank you so much for reading the chapter and this irrelevant author's note. Please stay tune on the next update~


	7. Jeonghan's dark past

Minghao had just finished off a deal with someone regarding their illegal gambling business on one of the richest parts of Korea. He's currently sipping on his favourite wine again in one of his favourite bars, which he visits every friday. It's good to relax and drink every once in awhile.

He was enjoying himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he quickly whipped his head only to find the annoying journalist who keeps on pestering him for days now. What does the guy want for god's sake? He has given him the information he needed. He is starting to think that the guy might be having suspicions on his real identity now.

"What do you want again?!" Minghao snapped, glaring sharply at the guy who's slightly taller than him.

The guy only smiled and held out his hand, revealing a silver bracelet. Minghao's eyes widened, he quickly checked his right wrist and found his bracelet gone.

"W-where did you find it?"

"You drop it on the alleyway."

"Thanks," Minghao quickly dragged the bracelet off the guy, wearing it again. It is important to him. He has been wearing that ever since he was a child and he think it's a big part of his past which he can't remember. 

"My name is Jun by the way."

"Did I ask Mr. Stalker?" Minghao replied giving the other man an eye roll. Turning his back again to sip on his drink.

"Hey, I am not a stalker it just happens that I always bump into you, don't you think it's destiny?" The man named Jun said with so much enthusiasm. 

"Stupid," Minghao whispered under his breath as he continued drinking his wine. He also shook his head, this guy is definitely an airhead. He doesn't even have the slightest idea that he's dealing with one of the big boss of a very famous mafia group.

"What's your name cutie?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon now, I picked up your bracelet for you--"

The guy is starting get on Minghao's nerves. He badly wanted to out a gun and shoot a bullet right into the guy's face but for some unknown reason he didn't, maybe because the guy is attractive. He badly wanted to bang his head on the marble material of the bar's counter for even thinking about that.

"Fine, Minghao, happy now?"

Jun gave Minghao a smile. Minghao just rolled his eyes in return, deep inside he really find Jun cute though, The journalist however, is really quite oblivious on who he really is so he cannot date him. It's been a month now since they first met and they bump into each other almost everyday. Today is the first time they had a proper talk.

"Minghao, are you perhaps Chinese?"

Minghao's eyes widened he stayed silent still before answering, "I don't actually know, I have no recollection of my past but I can speak Mandarin and I don't know why." 

Minghao just realized he shared too much information. 

"I'm sorry to hear that I hope you can have your memories back soon by the way I'm a Chinese," Jun replied before patting Minghao's head which made the younger blush furiously.

Why is he feeling so comfortable with this guys all of a sudden? Unbeknownst Minghao that will be the start his blooming friendship with Wen Junhui.

Choi Seungcheol, the famous Korean Politician, a great man loved by many, born on a very rich family and has a lot of achievements already at the age of 27 has as a deep secret, he is in a relationship with a mafia and he's behind on some of the things they do.

He and his lover Jeonghan decided to go the mansion which became Tiger Lily's hide out and home already. He originally wanted to go there to spend a quality time with Jeonghan away from all the work but he thinks it's also a perfect opportunity to talk with Soonyoung already for some 'business'.

He smiled as Jeonghan opened the mansions' enormous wooden doors, it's been months since he had visited. When they got inside, He immediately saw Soonyoung on the living which is quite unusual, the mafia boss loves to lock himself up on his room but which made it more unusual is the fact that he's making out with someone he doesn't know.

"Who's that? I thought Soonyoung doesn't bring his whores in this mansion? It's too dangerous!"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "that... is Lee Jihoon, an omega, Soonyoung's latest rendezvous and it's close to a year now since...whatever the fuck they're doing. Also, don't let him hear you call him a whore."

"Yeah I can smell his scent.. Looks like Soonyoung is inlove... wow that's new."

Jeonghan whipped his head to Seungcheol, "In love? In love my ass. Hey, Kwon atleast have some decency and bring your...boy on your room!"

Soonyoung stopped kissing Jihoon for a moment to look at Jeonghan and his eyes widened when he saw who he is with, "Cheol hyung! Long time no see!"

Jihoon, who's still breathless from the kiss, rose up from his seat, his eyes widened to see who it was. Everyone knows who Choi Seungcheol is, unless you're living under a rock.

"What is he doing here?" Jihoon tilted his head in confusion.

"Hello Soonyoung and uh.. what's your name again-- Soonyoung's make out buddy?" Seungcheol gave Jihoon a look.

Soonyoung grinned and pulled Jihoon in a back hug, resting his chin over his shoulders, "Lee Jihoon, he's a doctor and also he's mine."

"Oh a doctor, why are you dating Soonyoung then?"

Seungcheol joked but ofcourse he didn't mean that, he likes to joke around after all.

Jeonghan scoffed and gave them an eye roll.

Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan's waist, giving him a back hug too, "Looks like Jihoon doesn't have your approval yet?" He grinned, pecking a soft kiss on Jeonghan's cheek before turning his attention to Soonyoung, "by the way Soonyoung, I wanna discuss you something about a business," then he looked at Jihoon, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'll borrow your boyfriend first."

"He's not my-- "

"He is.

Soonyoung suddenly turned serious. Kissing Jihoon's temple before letting go of him, "meet me in my office. Baby, why don't you stay here for a moment?"

Jihoon nodded and smiling sweetly to Soonyoung.

"I'm staying too. Just so I know he's not gonna eavesdrop or something."

Seungcheol gave him a smile and sent a flying kiss which Jeonghan gladly returned, despite sending Seungcheol a middle right after that.

The two omegas watch the two alphas walk away. When both Seungcheol and Soonyoung are already out of their sight, he turned to Jeonghan.

"Why are you so bitter to me? Jealous?"

Jeonghan simply rolled his eyes at him, snapping his fingers thrice, and a servant immediately came with a bucket of wine and glasses, "I have nothing to be jealous of. Do you like some wine...darling?" Jeonghan said in a very mocking tone.

"No thanks," Jihoon smiles bitterly before rolling his eyes, "tell me, do you like Soonyoung? Do you sleep with him too huh?"

Jeonghan smirked at him, "And if I do?" 

Jihoon gritted his teeth, "Well sorry, but he doesn't feel the same."

"And what? He likes you? Don't make me laugh, darling."

"You like Soonyoung yet you were also obviously flirting with the politician."

"And so what?"

Jihoon glared at Jeonghan, "whore."

Jeonghan gripped his wineglass so hard it shattered, but his face and posture remained calm, "and you're not? You're basically letting him use you, knowing full well he's gonna throw you after and trust me, once he's tired of you. The last thing you're gonna see is my bullet."

"Atleast he's the only one."

Jeonghan looked coldly at him, the room was filled with silence before he threw Jihoon a question, "how many guys do you think had used me?"

Jihoon suddenly felt uncomfortable with the question but he's annoyed as well, "I don't know, you probably lost count."

Jeonghan felt so mad then. Like he wanted to hurt him but he's never one for messy things. He'll probably just kill him later, "You're right, do you know how many men defiled me and ruin me till I have nothing left? Almost every night, multiple of them. Young? Old? I've had their dicks up in my ass, my mouth, in my hands," Jeonghan then laughed bitterly, "In every way you can imagine. Yes, I'm a fucking whore. Are you happy now?"

Jihoon was taken aback at what Jeonghan have said. His eyes grew wide and he suddenly felt like a horrible. He didn't know about that. Soonyoung has already mentioned him that Jeonghan had it rough but he never thought the man had experienced something as horrfying as that. No one would ever make a victim remember the darkest days on their life. 

"I-It's not like that-- I didn't know I'm sorry."

Jeonghan laughed at that, evil, and cruel, "of course you didn't know, honey. What do you know?" he turned cold again, "If I don't love Soonyoung, I would've killed you long ago. You don't belong here because that's what all you see right? That we're always the bad guys. Well here's a homework, darling. How do you think a villain becomes bad?! It's because of assholes like you."

Jihoon averts eye contact with Jeonghan, "Okay, I'm sorry if I said something that might have triggered you but stop acting like I was the one who forced myself into Soonyoung, because I never did that and what have I done to you for you to feel so much anger on me?"

"Do I need a reason to hate you? You're here yet you're in love with that officer. You pose as a real threat to our business and to Soonyoung's safety. I don't trust you. I don't like you. That's simple as that."

"You don't know how I genuinely feel about Soonyoung stop judging me as if you know me too."

Jihoon felt bad on what he said but he thinks it's his right to defend himself too right?

"Felt bad? And you think that's enough? you don't know how heavy Soonyoung's burdens are. How hard life has been for him and here you are saying you feel bad for him, Jeonghan laughs bitterly. Picking up another glass, "Lee Jihoon, we're all just working here for a living what happens is, yours is legal but that's the only thing that keeps you...good."

"First of all I didn't say anything that I felt bad for Soonyoung and second.. Well sucks to be you then sorry that my God gave me a better life."

"I was about to feel envious but I suddenly remember that I'm a devil for a long time now. Better be a good child to Him then, you never know you might see Him tomorrow."

Soonyoung suddenly appeared on the living room, "Hannie, are you threatening my Jihoonie agai-"

"Maybe if you learn how to control your pet's mouth like the way he takes your cock, I wouldn't have to."

"Yoon Jeonghan that's outside of line!"

Jeonghan screams, for the first time losing his cool, "and calling me a whore is not?!"

"Soonyoung, I better leave. This is too much for me." Jihoon let out a frustrated sigh.

Seungcheol who just arrived on the living room gave them a questioning look, "what's happening here?"

"Can we...can we all calm down and tell me what happened. Angel, what's up?" Soonyoung asked.

"I don't want him here." Jeonghan replied.

"Then tell me why. You can't just-"

"Because he reminds me of everything I'm supposed to be!"

The younger Jeonghan has always wanted to be a doctor. Someone who would help people. Up until he was raped by his own family, sold by his own father, and then ruined by people.

Seungcheol ran to his boyfriend's side, caging him on a comforting embrance. He whispered sweet things on him to calm him down.

Jihoon on the other hand glared at Seungcheol and Jeonghan's direction.

"So what I'm the antagonist again? Soonyoung I'm going home, you might scream on me again for hurting your precious friend."

"That's not...Jihoon come here. Angel, I'll talk to you later when you're calmed down. Cheol hyung, please bring him to his room and take care of him."

Seungcheol nodded, guiding his boyfriend to his room to comfort him.

"I'm tired," Jihoon let out a sigh, "let me go home to Mingyu, to someone who completely understands me."

Soonyoung felt like he was burned then. Like Jihoon slapped him again. Lately, whenever Jihoon says something hurtful, it went straight to his heart.

"No. You're mine, remember? Stay with me."

"And what? You'll scold me again because apparently I made your special friend feel awful, I said sorry! Because I didn't know but what? He kept on insulting me as if knows me as well."

Soonyoung grit his teeth, "So your first thought is to run to him?!"

"Because all this time he's the only one who truly understands me, tell me, if I stay here tonight, you won't scream on me, will you?"

Soonyoung sighed and went near Jihoon, hugging him, "let's go to my room, sweetheart."

"Carry me please."

Soonyoung obeyed, carrying Jihoon and then letting him down on the bed, "Can you tell me what happened now, baby?"

"It's just I didn't mean to call him a whore...I swear I didn't know about his past..about you know... It's just I got triggered on the things he had said, I can't imagine the two of you together... the thought alone angers me.. you're mine.. mine."

Soonyoung sighed, "that's... that's out of line baby and besides...he doesn't like me, okay? He did. Before. But he has Seungcheol hyung now."

"W-what? He has a boyfriend?"

"Yes and they've been together for years now, Ji. Me and Jeonghan hyung, we're not like that. He's...my family, Ji. I don't want him upset and hurt. He had been through a lot. It's my responsibility to protect him."

"I know that but you have to understand me too, I am so tired of being the second choice..." Jihoon laughed bitterly, "Do you know that, I am not originally the child my parents were gonna adopt but something happened so they chose me instead. I had a boyfriend back in highschool but it turns out he also has another boyfriend so he left me alone.... yeah second choice that's how I've always been."

"But you're not my second choice. Damn, Ji. If you're my second choice, I wouldn't go through all this length just to keep you. You're my omega and I'm sorry you feel that way. Jeonghan hyung... he's just, he's have it rough and he doesn't know how to deal with people. But I'll speak to him, okay? I'll talk to him," proceeding on hugging Jihoon on his chest."

Jihoon blushes so hard because of that, he immediately changed their positions. Soonyoung lying on his back while Jihoon hovers above him.

"Y-your omega? I like that."

"Yes. Mine. All mine."

Jihoon blushes so hard but then he started grinding himself to Soonyoung. His pheromones is starting to fill the whole room again.

Soonyoung groaned, "wait...baby."

Jihoon just hummed.

Soonyoung sat up, with Jihoon on his lap, "why don't you take your time and dress up for me? I'll just take a shower...to get rid of my scentblocker. Would you like that? My scent."

"Yes please, would you like us to roleplay tonight?" Jihoon winked at Soonyoung.

"Oh? What do you have something in mind, Cupcake?"

"You told me before that you find it hot whenever I wear my labcoat right?"

Soonyoung's eyes widened, "yeah...my own personal doctor."

"Do you want that? Me wearing my labcoat then underneath it I'll just wear my new pink lingerie that you just bought yesterday?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then go get a shower baby. I'll make myself presentable for you."

Soonyoung obeyed, leaving Jihoon with a searing kiss before going to the bathroom. He actually didn't wear any scentblockers today, so he knows the remnants of yesterday would be washed away with the help of shower.

Jihoon excitedly rummaged through his bag. He pulled his labcoat and the lingerie out of it. He giggled in excitement as he removed every article of clothing that he has to replace it with the lingerie and labcoat. He has been planning to do this for days now. According to Minghao, it'll be Soonyoung's birthday soon so he wanted to give him a gift.

Soonyoung went out of the shower with his robe, untied and open, his nakedness showing and his scent overflowing. And his eyes scanned the room until they land on Jihoon.

Jihoon is sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He eyed Soonyoung from head to toe before biting his lip and taking in his scent.

"Welcome to Dr. Lee's clinic, how may I help you?"

Soonyoung inhaled deeply, letting his senses be full of Jihoon before he walked to where he is, letting his robe fall in the ground, "I was told to have a full body check up. Aren't you too pretty to be a doctor?'

Jihoon stood up to pretend checking Soonyoung's chest, slightly brushing his hand on his nipples.

"Oh, you think so? That's quite flattering Mr-- how do you want me to call you?"

Soonyoung licked his lips as he stared at Jihoon... beautiful, confident, and so so poweful, "Mr. Kwon, Dr. Lee."

Jihoon chuckled a little, "stop flirting with me Mr. Kwon, that's unethical."

Jihoon then proceed to place butterly kisses on Soonyoung's chest, making sure to give his nipples a lick too. He also made sure that he kept an eye contact to Soonyoung while doing that.

Soonyoung groaned. Liking how Jihoon seems to know what he wants to do tonight and maybe he'll let him.

"Is that so, Dr. Lee? I can't help it...these looks so pretty on you," Soonyoung commented as he runs his hands over Jihoon's waist down to the edge of his pink lacy panties.

"Hmm no touching Mr. Kwon or I won't be able to help you."

Jihoon removed Soonyoung's hands that were previously on his body. Giggling a little when Soonyoung pouted on him.

"Tell me where do you want me to help you okay?"

The shorter gave Soonyoung a playful smile as his hands continued his ministrations. It traveled down from Soonyoung's chest to his abs, to trace the muscles and some scars that he got throughout the years, Jihoon finds it really sexy though.

"Is it here?" Asking Soonyoung almost convincingly innocent.

Soonyoung swallowed, his pheromones getting wild, "lower, Dr. Lee."

Jihoon finally tugged his cock, he started playing with the the head before sliding down to the shaft, "this one? What do you want me to do with it Mr. Kwon? Tell me~"

Soonyoung groaned, "f-fuck... you're the doctor, baby. You're the one who knows."

"Well you have a point Mr. Kwon~ Do you want me to suck you dry?"

"That...would be very helpful, Dr. lee."

Jihoon smirked, "naughty man, be a good patient okay? Stay still~" 

Jihoon then slid down into his knees, not breaking any eyecontact with Soonyoung. When he is finally comfortable with his position, he gave Soonyoung's balls a lick up to shaft to the head, "does that feel good to you?"

Soonyoung inhaled sharply as he felt Jihoon's mouth over his cock. He wants to buck his hips up, open Jihoon's mouth, and fuck it senseless. But he wants Jihoon to be in control tonight.

"Yes, omega. You're being so good to your alpha."

Jihoon felt delighted upon hearing that. He opened his mouth this time, fully engulfing Soonyoung's whole dick till it hit the back of his throat. Jihoon became an expert on giving a head now after giving the taller so many blowjobs since they had started their sexual relationship. He felt his slick is starting to soak his lace panties now but he decided to ignore it.

Soonyoung put his hands over Jihoon's hair, gripping on his locks not to command but just something to hold on to, "your mouth is made for me, doesn't it? You look so perfect on my cock, Dr. Lee."

Jihoon let go of the dick with a pop before pumping on it and playing with its balls, "you think so? I think I would look more perfect later on, with me sitting on your cock~ You like that huh?"

"The best. Fuck, Dr. Lee. I want to be inside you."

"If that's what you want, you have to undress me and prepare me Mr. Kwon~"

"Anything for you, my pretty pretty doctor."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon up. Giving him a heated kiss, before letting him down on the bed.

"You'd look so good fucked up with your coat on."

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon again, this time ghosting his hands over Jihoon's skin. He let his mouth run from his cheeks to his jaw line and started sucking on his neck. Gripping his thighs.

"Do you think this will make you feel better Mr. Kwon?" Jihoon asked naughtily, moaning from time to time as he spread his legs wide open.

"Like magic."

Soonyoung latched on a nipple as one of his hands cupped Jihoon's cock, "oh my god Mr. Kwon! That feels so fucking good~"

Soonyoung grinned making his way up again and kissed Jihoon, "may I remove this, Dr. Lee?

Soonyoung run his hands on the edge of the pink laced panties

"Sure, it's already wet anyways." Jihoon said playfully as he watched Soonyoung's hand slid down his underwear off of him. He out a small gasp when the cold air started to hit his private parts. He quickly spread his legs as wide as he could, exposing his everything to Soonyoung, with his dick fully erected and his hole oozing with his slick. His hands made its way to pull his ass cheek apart as his index fingers pulled his wet and pink hole open for Soonyoung to see.

"It's all your fault why I am so wet though, take responsibility."

"Your wish is my command."

Soonyoung kissed his way up from his knees to his inner thighs, loving the smell of Jihoon's slick. Without any warning, he licked his rim up to his balls.

Jihoon shuddered when he felt the wet muscle licking him, he stayed still and let Soonyoung do the job. His mouth is wide open, producing long and erotic moans.

Soonyoung started to earnestly eat him out. Starting from just small licks until he's outright tongue fucking Jihoon's rim until it's a mess of slick and saliva.

Jihoon thrusted his hips, following Soonyoung's rhythm as he tounge fucks him. He is also moaning out loud, probably scaring any existing ghosts in the mansion.

Soonyoung let his index finger in beside his tongue, fucking Jihoon with both his tongue and fingers. Adding another finger, and stretching him out while simultaneously eating his ass.

Soonyoung sat up and kissed Jihoon on the lips. Making him taste himself as he put three fingers inside him, his walls clenching but otherwise relaxing and accommodating his fingers well.

Jihoon opened his legs more if that's possible. He let out a deep howl when Soonyoung directly hit prostate, making him roll his eyes on the back of his head.

Soonyoung let his pheromones spread, his scent even thicker in the air, mixing with Jihoon's own and this is addicting. He really should do this a lot more. But wearing scentblockers makes him feel safe. So it's only the second time he let Jihoon smell him.

"That's it, doctor Lee. You're such a good, good omega for me."

Jihoon reached out to place a hand on Soonyoung's cheek, looking at him lustfully, "Mr. Kwon can you please put it in now, you need to do that so we can complete your body check." 

Soonyoung smirked, biting Jihoon's lower lip before lining up his cock. Using Jihoon's slick to coat his cock, he pushed in groaning loudly. He and Jihoon fucks regularly, but for some reason he still can't get enough and each day, it just feels better.

Jihoon's screamed, throwing his head back on the pillow. Clenching his walls on the older's dick, "so fucking big," Jihoon whimpered.

Soonyoung latched his lips on Jihoon's neck, thrusting in deliberately slow pace.

Jihoon's hand unconsiously went to his nipples, playing with them as the older pounds into him.

Soonyoung let him, afterall, Jihoon's the one who's in control today, "Am I doing good, Dr. Lee? Hmmm?

"Yes, you're doing good Mr. Kwon. Do you want me to ride you?"

"You're the doctor, you know what's best."

Jihoon smirked before flipping their positions so that Jihoon would be on the top of Soonyoung. He bounced with a moderate pace while giving Soonyoung erotic expressions.

"Do you like that Mr. Kwon? Do you like it when I fuck myself into your dick?"

"Yes, baby, yes. Mine. Fucking mine." Soonyoung growled.

Soonyoung started to thrust his hips up, meeting Jihoon's half way in the middle.

"Tsk, filthy."

Jihoon whispered before licking Soonyoung's adam's apple. Nipping and sucking on his neck, leaving love marks to mark his territory. His legs are starting to become sore as well but that didn't stop him from bouncing on Soonyoung's lenght.

"I want you to cum in my face."

"On your knees. Now."

Jihoon immediately followed Soonyoung. He obediently went on his knees, shivering from excitement.

"Open your mouth."

Jihoon opened his mouth, his hand pumping his own dick.

Soonyoung immediately thrusted his cock in Jihoon's awaiting mouth. He has fucked his mouth numerous times that he has memorized how hard he can go without hurting Jihoon's throat too much. He gripped Jihoon's hair, make sure he stays in his place as he roughly fucks his mouth.

Jihoon can't help but moan. He loves it when Soonyoung uses him like this, it has always been his biggest kinks. He stayed still and let the older do anything that he wants to do with his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby."

Soonyoung pulled out, pumping his cock a few times and then Jihoon's face was painted with white, running from his forehead, to his eyes, down to his lips. It was so fucking beautiful, Soonyoung can't stop cumming.

Jihoon started swallowing greedily some of the cum that went in his mouth. His cock is still rock hard though but he didn't mind that one, he is busy lapping on Soonyoung's cum.

Soonyoung immediately pulled Jihoon up, and even if his face is full of cum, he still kissed him senseless. His hands going down to his cock, pumping him fast. Jihoon came in no time. He gave Soonyoung a cute smile despite having a hard time to breath. Soonyoung immediately grabbed a box of tissue on the side table, he wipes down all of his cum on Jihoon's face.

Jihoon fixes his lab coat which is slightly soiled already, "how's that?"

"I think...we should do that often. You know, to keep me from being sick."

Jihoon laughed, "what roles do you think should we play next?

"What do you want next, baby? Come, let's talk in the bath."

Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's lips before carrying him to bathroom, putting him down on his feet, and then filling up the tub with lukewarm water before putting a bathbomb in, letting it fizzle before going in.

"In my lap, princess."

Jihoon climbed on his lap obediently giggling, "that was great."

Soonyoung hummed, rubbing soap and water on Jihoon's skin, making sure to clean his face gently with his hands, his fingers skimming over his features.

"You're so beautiful."

"You think?"

"don't think so. I see it. Everyone who has eyes knows you're pretty."

"Stop it." Jihoon blushed.

"Quick confession, the night I blackmailed you? It isn't the first time I've seen you."

"Wait-- what? How?" Jihoon asked in surprise.

"I saw you on the hospital. A few times and then one time, Kim picked you up and I thought you're his omega, so I backed off but then you showed up that night and your scent messed up my brain so much I ended up blackmailing you."

"Well, I have a confession too."

"Yeah, baby?"

"I-I'm actually glad I met you, I don't even know why," Jihoon said with a tinge of red across his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because you met me. Because I'm a criminal. Because I'm selfish. Because I don't want to let you go. You're mine, Ji."

"I have no plans on escaping anyways, I love being yours.

"Even if Kim Mingyu suddenly confess to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mingyu doesn't like me that way you know."

Soonyoung sighed pulling Jihoon against his chest, wrapping his arms around Jihoon, and then hiding his face on his neck, "he's in love with you. He told me so."

"Are you being serious?"

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon tighter, knowing any minute now, he'll stand up and probably walk out of his life forever. Soonyoung doesn't even know why that idea hurts so much. He's incapable of getting hurt. So why?

Inside his mind he wanted to say, 'Please not him, I'll do anything just please don't take him away from me. I love him so much. Even if you need to punish me so that you'll go away. So that you wont take him away from me.' But instead he answered Jihoon with, " I have a great memory, you know?

"I- I think you misunderstood it...He likes me as an older brother.."

"Okay. As an older brother then. Good for me."

"You looked worried earlier."

"Not really. I knew you would always choose him over me. That's why I never give you a choice. I'm that selfish."

"Whatever, but like I said Mingyu doesn't like me that way."

"Sure, Let's just say he's not. Let's get up baby, need to talk to angel."

"Why do you keep on calling him angel?"

"Uhhh...that's his name? Like his codename? Mine's hoshi, Han's Angel."

Jihoon blinked, "oh okay whatever."

Soonyoung grinned, "did you really think I call him angel like how I call you baby, or princess, or sweetheart? Darling, you're the only one." Soonyoung proceed to peck Jihoon's lips as they stand up.

"Stop it!" Jihoon whined while blushing furiously, "it's embarassing!"

Soonyoung laughed, picking Jihoon up again, before wrapping himself up on a simple white robe.

"wear my clothes, baby. I'd be back in a few minutes."

\------

Jeonghan has stopped crying, his head is now on the top of Seungcheol's chest, they are both curled up on the large water bed. These are the times where Jeonghan is so grateful to his boyfriend. His scent alone calms him, it smells like vanilla and cherries which he has always adored.

Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door which made both of them rose up from the bed. Seungcheol carefully ditaches himself from their embrace mouthing a small 'sorry' to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol then found Soonyoung on the doorstep, "how is he?"

Soonyoung asked worriedly. It was a good thing Seungcheol was there when it happened or else he would torned on who to comfort first between Jihoon and Jeonghan. 

"He is doing okay now, want to talk to him?" Seungcheol asked softly, earning a nod from Soonyoung.

"Thanks hyung." 

"Always, as long as it's for Han's."

Seungcheol then left the room, he went to the mansion's garden to get some fresh air. Soonyoung approached Jeonghan who's lying on the bed, the older's back facing him.

"Hyung."

No response, Soonyoung just stood there. He knows sooner or later Jeonghan would turn around and face him. And as if on the cue, the older did, sending him a slight glare on the process, "what do you want?"

"Angel please, I'm sorry."

"You basically chose your boytoy over me."

"It's not like that, Jihoon needs comfort too okay? And he has no one here but me, you have Seungcheol hyung to comfort you." Soonyoung replied before taking a seat on the bed. Giving him a pout, he knows Jeonghan would give in with that.

Jeonghan just huffed.

"Jeonghan hyung, I wanna say sorry for Jihoon's behalf.... I already talked with him, please give Jihoon a chance he's nice you know." Soonyoung hand moved to comb Jeonghan's hair.

"I know, that's why he doesn't belong here, I'm sorry--"

"Everytime you hurt Jihoon, you hurt me also hyung," Soonyoung said which made Jeonghan rose from his bed, blinking his eyes. Looking straight into Soonyoung's eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and it pains me to see the both of you arguing like that, most especially you're very important to me as well," Soonyoung locked his gaze with Jeonghan, he grabbed the older's hands and started drawing little circles in it, he also gave him a slight smile.

"I'm sorry," Jeonghan sighed, "I'll try my hardest not to bitch around your--"

"My?"

"Your man."

"That's more like it," Soonyoung smiled which made Jeonghan smile too. It reminded him so much of the old times, when they were just starting Tiger Lily, their mafia gang. He gave out a sigh as he immediately hugged Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally uploaded chapter 7, I am currently working with a different AU at the same. Hopefully I'll be able to upload it today too. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Kudos and feedbacks are highly appreciated.


	8. Confusion

It's been a month now since Jun and Minghao started seeing each other regularly. The two started dating days ago which greatly enraged Soonyoung but then he accepted it in the end, he can't do something about it after all. Also Jeonghan reminded him that Jun is no different with Jihoon. If he wanted Minghao to cut ties with Jun for being a big threat to them then he should do the same with Jihoon.

However, Jun, surprisingly, is still oblivious on Minghao's real identity. Even though he just recently shot someone from another gang for almost hurting the older Chinese guy. Minghao started to overthink on what he will do if ever Jun finds out? It bothered him a lot but he also told himself that he'll cross the river when he get there.

He promised Jun a date tonight. Good thing, he has no business he needs to attend to tonight. They agreed to meet on Minghao's favourite bar, the one where they became really close.

"Hey Hao, you're late," Jun greeted him who's sitting on a stool already. He smiled when he found out that he ordered a wine for him already. It's his favourite brand too!

"Sorry," Minghao replied. Jun gave him a smile and a peck on the lips. 

"You know what you never actually told me about your job.." Jun suddenly said which made Minghao's heart beat so fast in nervousness. Jun must not know as much as possible.

"Why is it necessary?" Minghao quickly snapped which made Jun pout.

"I just want to get to know you more."

Minghao sipped on his red wine while rubbing his temples with his free hand. 

"I'm sorry," Jun mumbled.

"No, it's fine, it's just, I can't tell to you right now..." Minghao replied, slightly averting Jun's gaze.

"Oh I see.. I respect it," Jun smiled a little, grabbing Minghao's free hand, enclosing it with his, "I love you for who you are anyways...even if you're a criminal, I'll still love you."

Minghao's eyes widened, he looked at Jun surprised which made the older laugh at his reaction, "of course I am kidding!" 

Minghao gave out a huge sigh. Everything seems normal that day till gunshots were heard all over the place which made Jun panic. Minghao cursed under his breath. Who in the hell are these guys? He needs to get out of here with Jun as soon as possible.

He pulled Jun near him, maybe they can escape through the comfort room's windows but before he can do that his eye sight went black.

Minghao woke up being tied up, Jun is beside him, making him sigh in relief. He is not awake though. He struggled on his restraints, hoping it would help him a little to get out of it.

"Oh Xu, stop it, it's no good." 

Minghao's eyes widened. He knows who owns that voice. He growled and glared at the man's direction.

"Kai."

"Good, you still remember me."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Your Mafia boss," he chuckled mockingly.

"What do you want from him?"

"I want him dead, where is he?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You wont get any information from me even if you kill me!" Minghao said, glaring at guy.

"Well I guess I have to force you." Kai smirked, pulling out a whip but even before it could hit Minghao, Jun shielded himself. Minghao screamed in horror due to that.

Kai chuckled in amusement, "wow playing hero for your little boyfriend." 

Jun looked at him with tired eyes, "why are you doing this? Who are you? What did my Haohao do to you?

"Oh.. You don't need to know me but you know what don't you know that Minghao is--"

"Stop it Kai, I'm fucking warning you!" Minghao yelled angrily. Tears started to flow out of his eyes since he can't do anything, he wanted to thrash Kai's head so bad if he's only free from his restraints.

"-- a MAFIA! Oops!"

"Fuck you!" Minghao screamed.

Jun's eyes widened. Minghao quickly looked at Jun to check his reaction, finding any signs of fear or any signs that he got turned off but instead he saw a small smile on Jun's face, "and so what?"

"Oh what a cute love story, pity, I might kill the both of you tonight if Soonyoung wont show up."

"Fuck you.." Minghao cursed which made Kai laugh, he gave the two a menacing smile before going out. Jun waited for Kai to completely vanish from their sight before speaking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you use yourself as a shield, you idiot!"

"Don't change the topic.

"I-I'm scared okay! I'm scared you might break up with me if you discovered the truth!" Minghao confessed which made Jun smile again, not minding the pain he is feeling from his back.

"I don't really mind it."

"Really?"

"Because I love you." Jun grinned which made Minghao blush furiously. Jun's company became Minghao's strenght the next few days of them being captured.

\--

Jihoon is worriedly waiting for Soonyoung and Jeonghan to go back to the mansion after the two together with their men went out to save Minghao, the said mafia went missing for a week only to find out he was kidnapped by another mafia group. Soonyoung told him to stay at the mansion with the servants so he can't do anything but to pace around for the whole day.

Soonyoung, was obviously out of it. His anger and fear overcoming his sense of logic that if it weren't for Jeonghan, they might as well had been found out by the police but the good thing is he has Minghao back. Albeit, beaten bloody and bruises. If it's up to him, he'd torture those people who did it to his brother but they didn't have time and there's also Minghao's annoying boyfriend, Moon Junhui. Wounded and dying too. They needed to get out of there fast.

"Are doctors already in the mansion? Have the rooms ready and all medical supplies accessible. Make sure everything is ready." Soonyoung said.

"Yes and isn't your sometimes boyfriend a doctor? Let him do his job so that he'll have some 'use' to us."

"Angel, you promised me you'd stop bitching at him and besides we need more than two doctors. You're also hurt, hyung and our people."

"Okay but I already called Shua earlier looks like he'll be bringing a whole medical team."

"Okay. Good."

Right as they arrived at the mansion, few of his men is already waiting with four stretchers, two of which a whining Junhui and an unconscious Minghao is loaded into. Soonyoung get passed the stretcher, he doesn't need it. He's still capable of walking, and his wounds aren't deep like the ones the two has. He immediately looked for Jihoon. He tried to sniff but all he can smell is blood and honestly, it's so disgusting he wants to vomit.

Jihoon was informed that Soonyoung have arrived already. In no time he ran downstairs. He saw Soonyoung slightly wounded. Minghao was being carried to one of the rooms together with a man he hasn't seen before. Jihoon quickly ran to Soonyoung's side.

"Soonyoung-- Let me clean your wounds."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to him, not even wasting a second before crashing his lips on Jihoon's. It tasted like blood, of course it does since his lips are busted and cracked.

Soonyoung gasped for air, "Minghao. Go to Minghao. Please. I trust you more than these people and Joshua is tending to Junhui- I just really want you to save Hao, please."

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung's cheeks, giving him a worried look, "but how about you?"

"I'll survive. Please, love."

Jihoon nodded even though he is still worried about Soonyoung. He quickly went to the room where the medical team is, grabbed a labcoat, gloves, surgical mask and surgical hair cap. He gave Soonyoung one last glance and reassuring smile, "I'll save him, don't worry."

When Jihoon got inside the room. Minghao immediately glanced at him. Awake, but barely breathing.

"J...jun...junhui."

Jihoon asked for the nurse to hand him an injection and a bottle of Propofol. 

"Is that--" Jihoon stopped and wonders if that was the man he saw earlier, "don't worry Hao, Dr. Hong will save him."

"Treat...him first. I'm...fine."

"Well sorry I don't listen to anyone but Soonyoung," Jihoon proceed to inject Hao the Propofol to make him fall asleep so that he can start the operation.

Soonyoung awaited outside, refusing to let anyone touch him or clean his wounds. He's so restless. Too scared something might happen to Minghao. Despite being in a more dangerous situation, Joshua came out first. Saying something about how the boy's body isn't used to the beating that's why Jun has it worse than Minghao's. He's out of danger, but Soonyoung doesn't really care much about him. He only saved him because of Minghao.

It took an hour and a half for Jihoon to remove the bullets on Minghao's body. There's three bullets, good thing he was shot on a non fatal area. He gave out a sigh of relief after he finished stitching Minghao's wounds. He immediately went out to give Soonyoung a smile.

"Minghao? How is he?"

Jihoon removed his mask, "He's okay, I asked the medical team to transfer him to a more comfortable bed.. he just needs a month..of rest."

"A month? Make it two. I'm not willing to let him walk out of this mansion without being properly healed."

"Whatever you say," Jihoon frowns, "look at you, you're still wounded.."

"Don't care."

He immediately went to hug Jihoon, out of relief and out of tiredness.

"You'll let me treat your wounds or I won't give you my ass for you to fuck for weeks."

Soonyoung laughed at that, "okay, you're the boss."

It took about a week before Junhui can finally stay awake long enough to eat and have conversations with them. Minghao, though, still out of it. Another two weeks and Junhui is up from his bed. Walking around the mansion, being a chatterbox, and just being annoying in Soonyoung's point of view.

Jihoond found comfort in Junhui though. He finally found someone who understands him. It was a one fine evening, Jihoon was checking Junhui's blood pressure when the chinese guy asked him what's his relationship with Soonyoung which made him baffled.

"Nobody really answers me when I ask a question," Jun pouted.

"I'm sorry... it's just you know... I'm just here because Soonyoung and I are... fuck buddies..."

Junhui looks at him and then laughed, "Fuck buddy? But you stay here like a housewife? You saw what happened to me. This can easily happen to you, you know."

"And so? I'm willing to die for Soonyoung."

Jihoon said that with confidence which made Jun silent for awhile, Jihoon blinked his eyes and when he realized what he had said he immediately wanted to slap himself.

"That's not what a fuckbuddy would say though. That's something I would say because I'm Minghao's boyfriend. and I love him and I'm falling in love with everyday still."

"I don't know... Junhui.. When did you realize you're inlove with Minghao?

"Hmmmm. You know, this would sound bad. But it's when he shoot someone because that man was about to kill me."

"Is it okay with you... you know... Minghao being a mafia.."

Junhui looked at him, sitting up from his bed, "Does it bother you? That Hoshi-ssi is a mafia?"

"N-no."

Junhui laughs at that, "Liar, you know at back of my mind sometimes it still bothers me. I mean, I'm a journalist. My job is to send the truth to the public and here it is...the corrupted and ill system we always wanted to expose but how can I do that when everytime I'm on the verge of death,p if it's not the police who's saving me but the person who's I'm after. It's not his choice. It's not THEIR choice. The world is just really unfair and they were the ones who got the smaller end of the stick. They were on this situation because of survival and what can they do? They also want to live."

"But you know my job Junhui, my job is to save lives."

"And you think they're not saving lives? Do you know how many people had your boyfriend saved? Do you know how many kids became his scholar? They save lives too. Thousands of them. Everyday. They are Black knights. They're helping a lot of people, Jihoon. Most especially kids because they don't want them to end up like them and if it means their hands has to be dirty, they're gonna do it and that? That's some another level of heroism for me."

"He's not my boyfriend.. maybe that's why I can't understand... And how do you even know all of this?"

Junhui sighed, "While Minghao and I were tied up for the whole week he constantly tell me stories. You know? Minghao leaves in constant paranoia, He was a slave as a child and he doesn't even remember it, the only thing he knows Hoshi-ssi saved him from being bought off. Jeonghan hyung? I know he's a bitch to you, but he's really nice passed the sarcastic lines. He was raped, by his own family. Then he was sold to be a tot of several men. Hoshi-ssi saved him from that, gave him a new life. That's why he's always beside him and Hoshi-ssi? His family was killed infront of him. He wasn't able to save them, but he did save Hao and Han hyung and now they're his family. Jihoon, can't you see? None of them wanted this life. Hoshi-ssi still doesn't sleep because he has nightmares. Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung hasn't had sex because Han hyung can't bring himself to do it and Minghao? He still hasn't has any of his memories."

Jihoon just went silent after hearing everything. He stood up and opened the window in the room, taking in some fresh hair.

"I know what you're trying to say Jun but like I said I am not his boyfriend and never will be.."

"You know what? I wanna hit you. I said a lot of things then that's the only thing you're going to answer me. How will you relationship will change if all he knows is you're head over heels for Mingyu."

"Because I'm really inlove with Mingyu."

"If you're really inlove with him why do you keep lying to him so that you can stay here?"

Jihoon was silent again for awhile. To be honest, he don't know the reason himself.

"I'm trying to protect him!"

Junhui raised his eyebrows at him, "Are you lying to me or to yourself?" 

"Whatever Jun, all I know is I love Gyu."

"So it's okay to you even if Hoshi-ssi dates someone else?"

"W-what? Good then-- atleast," but before he finishes his sentence, tears started to fall out of his eyes without him knowing.

"Why are you crying? Stop that Hoshi-ssi might come in any moment and might accuse me for making you cry! He doesn't even like me!" Jun said in panic.

"I don't know too, Jun, I have to go, I just probably need a shower."

"Hey! You're the only one who talk with me here, don't leave me! It's so boring!"

"Jun, Soonyoung's coming home.. I have to take a shower, who knows he might ask for it, it's been a week already since we last did it."

"One week no sex already but you're still here..."

"Because I'm Minghao's doctor--"

Junhui rolled his eyes, "Are you the fuck toy? Or is he your fucktoy? Seriously? For someone who's only here to protect his 'beloved' you're quite eager. Lol, find someone who'll believe you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll take a shower bye~"

Junhui just let him leave.

"Tsk, when will he ever realize his obvious feelings for Hoshi?"

Jihoon submerged himself to the large bathtub instead of taking a shower after leaving Jun's room. Junhui's words suddenly started bothering him, is he really inlove with Soonyoung? He shook his head. That can't be, he loves Mingyu so much and it's impossible for him to fall for a criminal.

Soonyoung on the other hand hasn't had any proper rest since Minghao's kidnapping. Aside from legal businesses he handles, he's also on the darker side. There's the constant defense because looks like the other mafia group really wanted a war.

He wants to go home. Probably sleep next to Jihoon instead of doing all of these.

Jihoon went out with the night robe made of silk Soonyoung bought for him months ago but wore nothing underneath. He sighed as he turned on his phone lockscreen it was him and Soonyoung. Why it isn't him and Mingyu? He also asked himself. He bit his lip in frustration. 

"F-fuck Jihoon.. Jihoon you love him... you love Soonyoung." 

Soonyoung on the other hand went straight to his office room. Sorting out which plans the next, and which is the best solution. He didn't even notice he drift off. 

Up until he's in a familiar place, tied and completely hopeless. Jeonghan hung infront of him, with clothes off. And then Minghao, with his body parts turned into different ways...and then there's Jihoon. Eyes shining, mouth gagged and tied.

An Unknown man started speaking, "what should I do to him huh? I'm gonna kill him slowly, and you'll watch all of it."

Soonyoung kept on thrashing, screaming. Not realizing it was just one of his bloody nightmares.

Soonyoung's room is just adjacent with his office. So when he started screaming, Jihoon immediately heard it, making him run there. Jihoon found Soonyoung screaming and moving his body around despite being asleep, he's probably having a nightmare again. 

Jihoon worriedly run to his side. He shook him to wake him up.

"Soonyoung, it's me! it's me-- please wake up baby."

Soonyoung gasped, his eyes wild, clutching at Jihoon's arms hard, inhaling his scent, "Ji...jihoon?"

Jihoon cups Soonyoung's cheeks to make eye contact on him, "it's okay, it's just a nightmare okay? I'm here, everything's okay."

"I...you..."

Soonyoung felt so lost, so scared, he can't even form coherent sentences. In his head, the scenario keeps on repeating. He started to shake.

Jihoon hugged him tight. Whispering sweet nothingness to Soonyoung. Trying to comfort him.

Soonyoung immediately pulled Jihoon in his lap, hiding his face on his neck. Inhaling his scent.

"Baby, stay with me. Don't leave me. I'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life."

Jihoon smiled softly when he heard that.

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung's forehead, "I wont."

Soonyoung looked at him straight in the eyes, "promise me, please."

"I promise."

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's lips. Feeling his mouth against him, trying to get rid of the scared look of Jihoon from the dream away from his mind.

Jihoon kissed him back, still whispering comforting words to Soonyoung between their kisses. He was really worried and he wanted to make the older feel that he'll always be there for him.

Soonyoung wrapped Jihoon's legs around his waist, picking him up and bringing them to the room. Putting him down on the bed and when he's on top of him, he let his body sagged in tiredness. His face once again buried on the crook of his neck. For some reason, tears started to fall out of his eyes. Jeonghan has always said that he's too soft to be a mafia boss.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

Jihoon opened his mouth to say the three magical words he wanted to tell Soonyoung but he halted and decided it's not the right time to tell him yet.

"Uhh er nothing.."

Soonyoung tilted his head up, his face pressed against Jihoon's side profile, his lips resting on his cheeks, putting pecks there, every few seconds, "I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to wake you up."

"Uh I was awake, getting ready for you, you know."

"Ready for what, baby?"

"I mean," Jihoon sat up and untied the knot on his robe revealing his nakedness, "but I don't think tonight's the right time, we can just cuddle and makeout."

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to lie down and then kissed him again, "can I...Can we try something?"

"Yes babe, what do you wanna try?"

Soonyoung started to kiss Jihoon, slow and deep, almost sweet. Something different than usual. He took his time on exploring his mouth as if he hasn't had it memorized. He pulled Jihoon on his side rather than underneath him, hugging him close as his other hand slowly ghosted over his skin. Everything was just so slow, sensual. Intimate.

Jihoon's eyes widened, he thinks be knew what is happening but he love it so much.

"I-isn't this--"

Soonyoung hummed, not breaking the kiss as he fingered Jihoon, just as slow as everything else. Just savoring the fact that he's in his arms, alive and safe. All his to take.

Jihoon halted the kiss for awhile and looked at Soonyoung with glassy but loving eyes.

"Babe, you're still fully clothed, unfair, I wanna see you too," Jihoon pouted.

Soonyoung nodded, giving Jihoon one last kiss on the lips before standing up, removing his clothes, fast but without haste. Knowing that Jihoon won't be going anywhere. Once all of his clothes are discarded, he pushed Jihoon on his side. Then wrapping around him, big spoon to little spoon, his arms around his waist, Jihoon's back his chest. 

"Can I take you baby?"

That made Jihoon's heart skip a beat. He felt his eyes watering because of joy. Soonyoung never asked for permission before but tonight he did. 

"I'm all yours, yours only."

Soonyoung intertwined their hands, right against Jihoon's chest as he pushed inside of him. None of the usual roughness or playfulness or desperation. It's just him and Jihoon. as one. He started to kiss his neck as he moved against him, soft but deep, slow but driving inside hard. Making Jihoon feel him and him just feeling all of Jihoon.

Jihoon moaned due to the pleasure. This is completely different from what they usually do. This is not fucking, this is love making. He is moving his hips along with Soonyoung's rhythm kissing the man passionately from time to time, pouring out all his feelings on it.

"That's it, love. I'm here. I'm gonna protect you."

Soonyoung didn't speed up, only pushing in harder one of his hand running down until it's on Jihoon's cock pumping it just as slow as his thrust, his thumb wiping at the precum on Jihoon's head.

"You won't find for another omega?"

Jihoon moaned continously, louder this time. He clenched his walls around the older's dick to help him reach his climax sooner.

"Why would I? When you're here? You're all I need, love. I'm not gonna let you go. They can pry you off my hands and I would just claw them out. You're mine. I'm gonna keep you mine."

Soonyoung can feel his knot growing, so before that he gently positioned them, pulling Jihoon comfortably on his lap as he sits up on against the headboard. He gave him a long, hard kiss before pulling his body against him until there's no space in between, hiding his face on his neck once again and started to thrust up to him.

Jihoon smiled because of that, that's all he needed to hear. He can clearly conclude that he is indeed inlove with the alpha.

"you love knotting me, don't you?"

"yeah...because then you'll have NO reason to stay beside him. You can't move away from me."

Soonyoung keeps his thrust slow and hard, driving inside Jihoon until he has pushed his knot in, completely snuggled against Jihoon's prostrate.

Jihoon groaned loudly before locking his gaze at Soonyoung.

"Him? Who?"

"Who else? Who else owns your heart?"

"No one but you, you're my alpha."

Jihoon gave Soonyoung the sincerest smile before giving out a long moan. His cum started to shoot out from his cock while Soonyoung is still continously pumping him.

Soonyoung knows it's a lie, knows that deep down, Jihoon is only here for one reason: To save Kim Mingyu from him but he pushed the thought away. He's been doing great on that department, on pretending. So he kissed Jihoon's lips, tasting the lie on his mouth and let his heart suffer. Because he's a selfish person and if this all he can get from him, he'll take it.

He thrusted a few more times, until his knot making it difficult to move. It only took Jihoon a few squeeze, and then he's cumming inside of him. Painting his walls white, marking his territory.

Jihoon panted, collapsing on the bed. He caressed Soonyoung's cheek looking at him lovingly, seems like older isn't getting any idea yet on how he GENUINELY FEELS about him.

"You cum a lot.. If I weren't on pills-- I'm probably--" Jihoon blushes but smiles a little as a vision of little mini me Soonyoung and him flashes inside his head.

Soonyoung frowned, hugging Jihoon again, hiding his face, "Don't... don't think about it. That's too scary. No child deserves to live like this. No child deserves me as a father."

"B-but I think you'll really be a great father."

"Maybe...if I'm not a criminal."

Jihoon whispered, "I want a baby with you."

"What was that, baby?"

"N-nothing! I said I want to have a baby.. someday"

Soonyoung tightened his hold on Jihoon, not wanting to know what that someday entails. Because that means Jihoon leaving him, "I sleep better when you're here."

"Really?"

Soonyoung smiled at him softly, "I don't usually sleep but when I do, I take pills because it drives the nightmares away but when you're here....you make me feel safe, also your scent smells so comforting.

Jihoon just gave Soonyoung a smile, still caressing his cheek.  
He is hiding the hurt he felt because of how Soonyoung reacted on what he said. That's what he really wanted someday, a child he can call his own with the person that he truly loves but looks he's not getting it.

"I like you here. With me. But I can never give you a normal life. I would never be able to live normally. I'm sorry I can't give that to you. And I'm sorry I'm too selfish to let you go."

"I know... c-can I just sleep?"

Jihoon started to feel really gloomy. He thought of Mingyu, maybe if only the beta loves him like the way he does, maybe his life won't turn upside down like this, maybe he won't have fallen inlove with Soonyoung. Maybe he is now living a happy and normal life like he had always wanted.

"Of course, love. Sleep."

Soonyoung kissed his forehead, and then hugged him tighter. Jihoon didn't sleep though he just hid his face from Soonyoung and started crying silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today isn't the update day for this AU but I decided to upload the chapter 8 already! Enjoy!


	9. Good bye

It's the 10th time Jihoon had tried calling Soonyoung. He is very down today, failing to save someone's life is probably every doctor's downfall. He needs the man's comfort the most today but he doesn't know why he's not picking it up, as far as he knows Soonyoung have no any appointments today.

2 hours had almost passed and Jihoon had lost track how many times he had called the older. It seems to be ringing but the older is not picking it up. He let out a frustrated sigh, he's on the verge of crying already. He tried it for the last time before giving up, throwing his phone on his bed.

Jihoon curled up into a ball, crying all his eye out. Mingyu already got home, when he heard faint sobs coming from Jihoon's room, he got worried immediately. He tried to knock atleast three times but Jihoon doesn't seem to give a shit. He was surprised to find that the room isn't locked so he welcome himself inside. There he found Jihoon crying, eyes all swollen and curled up into a ball. He quickly approached the shorter, "hyung what happened?!"

Jihoon didn't respond though, all he did was to hug Mingyu, "I need cuddles."

Mingyu gave a small smile before nodding. It's been a while since he and the older had been this intimate and it's making his heart swell again.

Soonyoung on the other hand is keeping his attention to Jeonghan, they just finished a successful rescue mission for kids in a motel den, something they've been doing for years now, and if Soonyoung doesn't know Jeonghan the way he does, he'll probably think that there's nothing wrong. The man is as usual, prim and proper with his hair all in place, and calm demeanor set in place. But Soonyoung can recognize the telltale signs of cracks when he sees it. He sees it in the way Jeonghan speaks harsher, in the way his hands grips everything he touches, and the way his jaw is locked. Soonyoung is waiting for him to come to him. Waiting for him to ask for help.

Soonyoung sighed when Jeonghan simply went back to his room. Silent, cold and completely closed off. Minghao is still recovering, and Junhui has excused himself to tend to him. Well... that's atleast one less man to worry. He's starting to like this Junhui guy. He's loud, but funny too. Also he seems to be really inlove, stupidly at that, with Minghao.

Soonyoung finally looked at his phone and his eyes widened at the amount of calls from Jihoon. Without thinking, he grabbed his keys and dialed Jihoon's phone while simultaneously driving He started to be nervous when it's his 9th time to call, and Jihoon still doesn't answer. His mind jumping to all the worst situations.

Soonyoung got in Jihoon's apartment in no time. Using the spare key Jihoon gave him, he opened the door as silent as he can. Using his years of practice, just in case Jihoon is indeed in trouble.

But what he found suggests he's the one in trouble instead.

Jihoon, is there, laid on the bed with Mingyu curled all over him. The police officer completely engulfing the man in his arms almost that Soonyoung can't see Jihoon anymore.

He felt so hurt and so mad. He was worrying but all he found is this...Jihoon on another man's arm. Is this why Jihoon keeps calling? To tell him that he wants to walk away or to come clean that he hasn't been honest to him because all this time he's with Kim Mingyu too?

He badly wanted to shoot the police officer but decided to go against that, he doesn't want to expose Jihoon into any kind of violence. He bit his lip till it draws blood, it tastes bitters just as what he is feeling right now as he turns his back to leave Jihoon and Mingyu alone with a heavy heart.

When Jihoon woke up in the morning on Mingyu's arms. He tried to check his phone for the time but the first thing he noticed are the numbers of missed calls Soonyoung had. He panicked and sent a text message to the older, 'Please come meet me at my office later'.

Soonyoung on the other hand hasn't even a bit of sleep. The night replaying in his brain again and again. He saw Jihoon's message of course. But he only stared at it. Not even touching the phone on his table.

Jihoon frowned when he didn't receive any reply so he tried to ring Soonyoung again.

Floods of thoughts started to stream down into Jihoon's mind. He laughed bitterly, placing his phone again on his side table. He looked to his side and he saw Mingyu sleeping peacefully, he smiled a little, tucking some of his hair strands behind his ear, "you shouldn't have let me fall for that idiot, it's hurting me now real bad. Mingyu, what do I do? Can you please help me to fall inlove with you again, it was a lot way better when it was you."

Soonyoung looked coldly at his phone. He was about to answer it when his door slammed open, revealing Junhui. Ah, here he goes. Just when he's about to like the guy he does something like this.

"What the fuck do you-"

"HANNIE HYUNG! HE'S SCREAMING EARLIER SO I WENT TO HIS ROOM THINKING SOMETHING IS WRONG BUT THEN HE'S JUST HAVING NIGHTMARES AND WHEN HE WOKE UP HE HELD A KNIFE OVER ME AND ASKED FOR YOU INSTEAD!"

Soonyoung didn't even wait for Junhui to finish, already running to the said room. His heart broke the moment he opened the door. Jeonghan, lovely Jeonghan, is on the floor crying, and his hands bloody from the knife in his hands.

"Angel, I'm here."

Soonyoung didn't leave Jeonghan's side all day. Cancelling all of his appointments, and even not wearing his scentblocker just so Jeonghan would have something familiar. He already called Seungcheol but the man is in a democratic meeting across the globe with some other politicians. He offered to go back but Soonyoung knew Jeonghan would flip if Seungcheol does something as stupid as that. So he dosed the place with his scent. Bringing Jeonghan with him wherever he goes; to the kitchen, to the living room, to the library, to office and then settling on his room since the older's room is thrashed.

He does remember to text Jihoon tho.

"Can't get out of the house. Don't wait up for me."

Jihoon didn't bother replying to the older. He knows he was never the man's priority afterall, he's right, he's just a fucktoy, so stupid of him to get his hopes up. Instead, he got an extra clingy Mingyu today, he's happy that finally after several months he was able to spend quality time again with his bestfriend.

When Soonyoung emerges from the house, it was three days after. Three days of no contact to Jihoon. Not even a text. It's his fault too. He shouldn't have expected anything from him. He knows Jihoon isn't in love with him. Damn, he knows from the start he's breaking nobody's heart but his own.

He guessed if Jihoon really wants to talk badly...he needs to go.

He wore a scent locker, since he didn't wear one the past few days so Jeonghan can smell it all over him, same with Minghao. For some reason, the two seems to know something is so off with him. Making them a bit protective. 

He went to Jihoon's apartment at 10 in the evening, he knows Jihoon would be back by now from his shift and he knows Kim Mingyu was set not to go home to night, being on duty.

Jihoon is busy reading one of his medicine books way back in college. Mingyu is out for tonight making him feel really lonely. He didn't bother calling Soonyoung, he even deleted his contact no. and changed his lockscreen to a photo of him and Mingyu way back in highschool. Maybe the mafia had already lost interest on him. As much as it hurts him he guess he needs to suck it all up.

Soonyoung didn't bother to announce his presence, leaning on Jihoon's door as he stares at him. He's really beautiful. No wonder Soonyoung can't take a hold of him. Nothing beautiful lasts in his life.

Jihoon didn't budge, too absurd on what's his reading. He only got up from his seat after a few minutes. He's happily singing a song when he noticed his room's door slightly opened. He frowned and he almost screamed when he saw Soonyoung.

"No loverboy tonight?"

Soonyoung asked, even though he fully knows the answer.

"Why do you fucking care?" 

Jihoon hissed before turning his back and placing the book back to his bookshelf.

"Right. I shouldn't. I remember, I have no rights."

Jihoon looked back to give Soonyoung a look.

"Why are you giving me that shit all of a sudden? When you're probably too busy flirting with a new omega to even give a damn on my phone calls."

"Wow you're the one to talk, as if I'm the one who loves another man."

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung dead in the eye, "I no longer have feelings for Mingyu."

Soonyoung laughs bitterly at that, "Right. That's not what I see, though? That's not what I SAW."

"Whatever, why do I even bother? You know what? I wish I can just go back and love Mingyu again atleast the words you say won:t hurt me that much."

"What are you even trying to say?"

"Soonyoung, are you numb?"

"Jihoon stop talking in circles and fucking talk to me. I know, okay? I know you badly wanted me out of your life! Be straight forward! It's not that hard! Just say fuck you Soonyoung, and let's have this over with, because that is the reason why you were calling me right?"

"What? Wow... You really think of me so low like that..?" Jihoon shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you, I was having the worst day of my life, yearning for your touch but you weren't there, it's a good thing Mingyu went home earlier than expected to comfort me, but the MAN THAT I LOVE wasn't there."

"what?"

"I'm madly inlove with you, can't you feel it? Fuck forget about it! You might have found someone new!" Jihoon confessed, he's on the verge of tears once again. 

"Feel it? How should I, Jihoon? When we're not fucking you call me a criminal! You keep on saying you want to leave! What will I think of that? Also I wasn't cheating like you think! What do you think of me?...ah oo yeah a devil."

"Then what made you so busy? Your angel?" Jihoon laughed bitterly, "this wont work out, why do I even bother Soonyoung? We're two different worlds."

"It was an emergency! He needed me!"

"How about me? I also need you! Ah, yeah, I am not your boyfriend...."

"Because you don't want to be! You need me? Don't make me laugh. why would you need me when you were so comfy with Mingyu here when I went here! I was here! No matter what happens, I'll still come to you! You're about how you're not my priority? How about you? Tell me I am not wrong, Even if you turn this world upside down you'll still choose Mingyu over me, over anyone or anything else!"

"You could say that when all this time I am lying to my bestfriend just to be with you....I don't even have time for him already!"

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, he wants to believe him. He wants to badly take him to his arm but....he can't. Beautiful things aren't meant for him. Isn't it why he's a mafia? "Yeah and all those times you never forget to tell me who I am and how horrible my life is."

Jihoon sighed out loudly, "you know what? I don't wanna argue with you anymore, it's futile, I'm so tired of all of this, I know you have a gun with you, please shoot me and kill me." 

"you'd rather die than to be with me?" 

Soonyoung can't keep the hurt now in his voice, in his face but he knows it's his fault. Everything is always his fault. His own parents death. The way Jeonghan and Minghao lives. Jihoon hating him.

"Fine. If you so badly want me to leave. Let's stop this."

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's collar, "I'm asking you to kill me, fucking shoot me!"

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon away, "I CAN'T! OKAY, I CAN'T! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN KILL YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"No! Because I wanna die.."

"If you can't stand me that much...I'll leave. I'll leave you alone and you would never ever see me again. Just... don't."

"S-Soonyoung please, I just wanted to be happy... enough of this. death will be my only escape, please kill me, I'm begging you. I want to rest."

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon, "ask me for anything. Anything. But not that. Never that. I can't hurt you. I can never hurt you."

"If I ask you to marry me, would you do that?"

Soonyoung stilled, tensing, "you'll never be able to live normally. Is that what you want? You would never be safe. You.... can never have a kid, like what you always tell me."

"I want a kid.. I want a kid with you though."

"And I can never give that to you. Is that really what you want? Your child will be born in my world? He's gonna end up like me and I can't...I can't do that."

Jihoon didn't bother to answer. He looked down on his feet. When he had the courage to finally speak again he's still avoiding eye contact with Soonyoung.

"I-I just wanted a happy and peaceful life with you."

"And you think you'll be happy? With me? Because Jihoon, I'm not happy with who I am."

"Then what do you want me to do then? That's why I am asking you to kill me.

"Stay away from me. Let's stop. Forget about me."

"Soonyoung please, maybe there are other ways.."

"Jihoon...please save yourself from me."

"What do you suggest me to do then? Forget about you and love another man?"

Soonyoung felt his heart break. Knowing it's the best for Jihoon. It's the best for the both of them. And if it means breaking his heart to keep Jihoon safe. Away from his life... Soonyoung would do it again and again.

"You can't love another man when you're not in love with me in the first place. You're not inlove with me. You're not, Jihoon."

"I am inlove with you Soonyoung, why can't you believe me?"

"Because I'm not worth to love!"

"But I think you're worth it."

"Your life says otherwise."

"Soonyoung please."

"Lee Jihoon."

"What?"

Soonyoung swallowed down and as soon as it came out of his mouth. He knew it's a fucking lie and he would forever regret it, "I'm not in love with you."

Jihoon's eyes widened and his grip on Soonyoung's collar loosened. Tears started to flow out of his eyes, "so... it was all just sex?"

Soonyoung wanted to take back his words. Wanted to take him back to his arms. But he'd rather have Jihoon alive and safe. Than be with him in this hell, "You know it is."

"Mingyu's right all this time," Jihoon wiped his tears, "why do I never listen to him?" Jihoon paused and laughed bitterly, "Soonyoung tell me.... am I not really that worthy of loving? When I fall inlove ... it's either the person I love will always betray me or won't love me back.."

"You're more than enough. More than for me. Too much for me."

Soonyoung turned his back. Not wanting for Jihoon to see the tears in his eyes.

"That's too contradicting on what you had just said, you don't have to sugarcoat you know."

Jihoon gulped.

"I'll let you go don't worry, I-I'll try my best to forget about you, please just I beg you, don't ever show yourself again, please help me. Let's just pretend every memories that we had has never happened."

Soonyoung swallowed, inhaling Jihoon's scent the last time, "I promise. Goodbye."

He walked away then. Feet heavy, heart rooted in place. But he has to. He's fucking in love with Lee Jihoon and it's so fucked up because he has to let him go the moment he realized what the other man means to him. He's in love with Lee Jihoon. And he's not safe with him. So he has to go, for both of their sakes.

On Soonyoung's way out surprisingly he bumped into Mingyu who's making his way up the apartment holding two plastic bags, probably containing snacks that he and Jihoon loves to eat. The tall police officer cornered him, "why are you here?"

"None of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Leave Jihoon alone."

"Take good care of him."

He walked out of the building then. Still blank as he sat on his car. He stayed there. Unmoving. Just staring at the light still opened on Jihoon's window.

Several weeks had passed and Jihoon found himself smiling again, or more like he was able to master how to smile fakely. Seems like Soonyoung is true to his words, he never bothered him again. Mingyu on the other hand, become extremely protective of him. Jihoon can't help but think, maybe if it was the Jihoon 1 year ago, he'll probably be so happy with that.

Soonyoung fulfilled his promise of never showing up to Jihoon again. But that doesn't mean he can't see him. He lingers around, in the shadows. Just to make sure he's safe, and sometimes because he misses him too much. He has arranged everything within his most trusted confidants that no matter what happens, Jihoon's life is the priority. He created a team, supervise by the newest; Dino, who's job is to protect Jihoon. And to ensure his future. It includes everything from houses, banks and bodyguards.

Mingyu knows Jihoon than anyone else in the world. He grew up with him in the orphanage, and then grew up with him up until they both achieved what they wanted.

And he's in love with him. He didn't realize it until he saw how Soonyoung used his bestfriend. Now he regrets it and hoped he did better on protecting him. That's what he's doing now.

Mingyu drove to the hospital, the past few days it became a habit already to fetch Jihoon whenever their schedule matches or whenever they both have free times.

"Knock knock?" Mingyu playfully called out from the door, knowing Jihoon will hear it. Within seconds Jihoon went to open the door, "you're early? What's up?

Mingyu grinned at him, "there's a new place that opened. They have unli rice?"

"You know me so well," Jihoon laughed, "Are we going to eat there?"

"My treat hyung! You know I love you."

Mingyu has been dropping it here and there, hoping the older would pick it up.

"I know you do, don't spoil me too much though, what if you get married already and I got used to this--"

"Hyung, do I look like I will marry someone? Besides, I can't leave you. I'll stay with you."

After that he clinged to Jihoon even though he's bigger and taller.

"You're just saying that because you haven't found someone yet." 

"I have found him...it's been a long time now since I found him."

"Who's that? You never tell me anything?"

Mingyu smiled, "You'll know soon when you're not hungry and slow already."

"Whatever, let's go!"

Mingyu laughed, pulling Jihoon on a backhug. Draping himself over him so they look ridiculous while walking out of the hospital.

Jihoon shook his head but didn't complain. He's actually thankful of having Mingyu around, he probably commited suicide already if it weren't for Mingyu.

They were laughing up until one of the nurses whispers, which Mingyu definitely heard.

"Isn't he dating Mr. Kwon? Why is he so sweet with another man?"

"Broke up, I heard. You know Mr. Kwon, he never stays."

"Gyu, what is it? You left something?"

"Nah hyung, let's go."

They arrived at the restaurant, and as usual, Mingyu spoils him. Bringing him everything he needs.

"Do you need anything else?"

"You."

The two of them became silent for awhile before Jihoon bursted into laughter.

Mingyu's heart pounded. Fuck that, he waited that for a long time.

"I'm really yours though."

"Kim Mingyu! You're a big flirt! What if the person you like gets jealous!?" Jihoon grinned playfully, showing off his cute dimples.

Mingyu sighed, "are you being jealous of yourself?"

Jihoon blinked, it took him 10 seconds before he realized what Mingyu just said, "wait... what did you say?"

Mingyu bit his lips and his cheeks burning, "I love you, hyung."

Jihoon felt like he blacked out for awhile. Maybe if he didn't meet Soonyoung, he'll be jumping for joy now. In all honesty, he doesn't how to react.

"Why me?"

"Hyung, why not? I've known you since we were kids. I know you inside and out. And it took me long to realize....but I love you hyung."

Jihoon averted Mingyu's gaze, "I-I'm dirty--" 

"No, you're not. Don't say that. He forced you."

"Do you still love me even though I'm already a second hand toy?"

He badly wanted to tell Mingyu he liked it, he liked everything he did with Soonyoung but he decided to go against it. Promising himself that he'll forget his feelings towards the man little by little.

"Hyung, you're a human not an object and no matter what happens, you'll always be the Jihoon that I know, the Jihoon that I love. Beautiful, brave, and amazing."

Jihoon smiled a little bit, "aren't you going to ask me to be your boyfriend?"

Jihoon knows it's wrong but he needs to save himself, his heart. Originally, Mingyu is the one he loves, the reason why he got into the whole mess with Soonyoung, maybe it won't be hard to love him again.

Mingyu's eyes light up, "w...will you? I mean, I am not pressuring you or what-"

"I want to give it a shot, I- I mean... I also like you for a long time now." Jihoon said but he badly wanted to add, 'It just vanished.. because I met HIM.'

"H...hyung? you also have feelings for me?"

Jihoon nodded, "actually since highschool.."

Mingyu gasped, intertwining his hand with Jihoon shyly, "me too."

"So aren't you going to ask me?"

Mingy smiled at him, big and sincere, "hyung will you be my boyfriend?"

Jihoon cupped Mingyu's cheeks, "yes." 

He knows deep inside his heart ain't beating as fast as before but he knows soon enough he'll be able to love Mingyu again or so he thought.

Unbeknownst to them, just tables away from them, Dino is listening to them. His own heart breaking for the hyung who saved him and gave him a new life. He can't understand his Hoshi hyung. Why is he so hellbent on protecting someone who's inlove with another man? Something's not right. If he were to decide, he'll shoot the police officer right there and then.

Mingyu kissed back. Surprised but definitely not complaining. He grinned when they broke the kiss, oblivious to Jihoon's real feelings.

"Put the camera down, Dino." Vernon who's also with him on the team said.

"Evidence."

"That's not needed."

"E. Vi. Dence."

Jihoon smiled at Mingyu, "I-I love you."

As he said those three words Soonyoung's face started to flash inside his mind and their happy memories together. Jihoon started to sob due that before he knew it.

Mingyu got worried then, because Jihoon's cries? It's not a cry of happiness. He immediately stood up, and hugged him, "Hyung! What's wrong?

"N-nothing I just remember something also I'm just really happy you finally asked me that question I've waited for years."

"I'm sorry I waited hyung. If I only realized and told you earlier he wouldn't be able to touch you."

"It's okay, it's not too late yet right? We can start a new life-- You told me that we'll move into the house you bought on Monday. Maybe we can start a new life there together, I'll leave my job here and find a new job there, renew everything, leave everything here, all the bad memories."

"Yes, hyung. We can do all that. Let's start a new life. Just you and me."

"I'll start packing our stuff later." Jihoon forces out a smile, "I'm excited."

Mingyu nodded, kissing Jihoon's forehead, "I love you, hyung."

Dino on the otherhand whined, "does this mean we'll be relocated?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"He's a pain in the ass."

Vernon rolled his eyes, "it's our job and Hoshi hyung trusts us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another updateee! Sorry for the late upload currently working on another AU too! Hope you can check it out when you have time hehe! 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! Hope you are having a great day~ Please a kudos and feedback when you have time. They are one of my source of motivation in writing!


	10. To start a new

Junhui sighed out of boredom, scratching his head the same time. Today's the last day of his paid leave, tomorrow he'll go back to the real life again. 

"Hey," Minghao greeted who just entered the dining area, still on his pajamas. 

"Good morning Haohao," Jun smiled at his boyfriend, he slightly giggled a bit when he saw his disheveled look, it's quite adorable in his opinion.

"You look bored?" 

"I miss Jihoon."

"He's probably not gonna come back here anymore you know that, heard he moved into a new place." Minghao replied, grabbing a box of cereal and milk.

"MOVED OUT?!" Junhui flabbergasted, not wanting to believe the new information he got from his boyfriend. Minghao blinked at his boyfriend before nodding his head. Since the kidnapping incident, Jun has been staying in the mansion more often but whenever Minghao's out to do some mafia stuff Jun finds the place really boring, it was slightly livelier when Jihoon was still there.

Tomorrow came, Junhui was in Daegu because of his latest news bit. That's when he saw Dino, the head security of Jihoon's protection team or something, whatever Soonyoung calls it. Jun in no time, approached the younger which made Dino yell in surprise.

"Hyung!"

"So....this is where Jihoon now lives?"

Dino doesn't answer him. Keeping his mouth shut. It's his job to keep such important information to himself and to Soonyoung afterall.

"What's the address?"

"Hyung! Please--"

"Address Chan, you know I'm not gonna give up anytime soon."

Dino sighed and gave it to Jun. He's too afraid of The8 to deny anything to his boyfriend, "just promise me don't tell anyone you got it from me."

Jun winked, "ciao!"

Jihoon on the other hand is cooking lunch with Mingyu. He hasn't found a new job so he has a lot of free time. Cooking has been one of the things they love doing together since when they were young. His adoptive family decided to adopt Mingyu too a year or two after he was adopted, the reason why they basically grew up together. 

It was a normal day for the two of them till they heard a doorbell ringing.

"Gyu, you have a visitor?" Jihoon asked, he sniffed a little bit, he can smell the scent of the guy even here, he's sure he has smelled that already before but can't exactly tell who it is.

"Huh? Wait, I'm not expecting anyone to come. Lemme open the door though."

Mingyu halted on what he's doing and stood up. He opened the door revealing an unfamiliar face which made him look at him weirdly when he heard him say his name.

"Kim Mingyu? Hi. I'm Junhui, Jihoon's Friend! Can I come in?"

Mingyu doesn't know any Junhui. This means, this guy can't be friends with Jihoon because he knows the people his boyfriend talks with.

"Ah sor--" He was just about to tell Jun something but the older man already welcomed himself inside the house. Slightly shoving Mingyu on the side.

"JIHOONIEEEEEE~!"

Jihoon dropped the spatula he is holding when he saw who called his name. He look so horrified. This can't be! He just started renewing everything in his life and now Jun will appear?

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh wow, you're cooking. Right timing! I'm starving!"

Mingyu just gave out a sigh of defeat, he can't do anything now since Junhui already went inside even without his permission.

"U-um yeah by the way This is Jun... Mingyu and uh.. Jun.. Mingyu my boyfriend," Jihoon said awkwardly. Jun went silent for a bit, blinking at Jihoon, "can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?" Jihoon asked as if he didn't hear the question Jun just threw at him.

"Your boyfriend? This guy? Your BOYFRIEND?!" Jun shouted in disbelief, pointing to Mingyu.

"Yeah, got any problems with that?" Jihoon went back to stir what he is cooking. Completely ignoring Junhui's exaggerated expression, he is indeed the no.1 shipper of his little fling with Soonyoung.

"Is there any problem?" Mingyu asked.

"Soonyoung let you walk away? The two of you? Just like that? Without killing either of you?" 

Jihoon halted on his cooking when he heard Soonyoung's name. It's been so long since he heard that name.

"Jun, there's nothing between the mafia boss and I, he was just horny and he thinks I'm fuckable."

"Yeah...he's just horny," Jun said dryly, he suddenly remembered Jihoon's own team he's not aware of. The houses and banks that's secured on Dino's name, and will be named to Jihoon afterwards if something happens to Soonyoung, "okay let's pretend he's just horny and you're not really worried about him when he saved us from the whole kidnapping situation with that Kai guy." 

"What are you talking about?" Mingyu is suddenly getting confused.

"Oh? You don't know?"

"Can you shut up and be respectful for once, You're at my house Jun and please, Gyu and I are both happy now, I'm happy now so can you guys leave me alone. I just want a peaceful life!" Jihoon said angrily, throwing the soup ladle on the sink.

Jun blinked, raising both his hands as if surrendering, "Oops? Sorry? Fine, fine. I'll shut up, I just missed you, I have no one to talk to in the mansion already. Dino is so boring and Vernon look and acts like he's on drugs or something? And I'm not even close to the girls, eeew."

"Girls? Is he bringing other girls? or other boys?" Jihoon suddenly got interested. A little part on him is starting hurt so bad again.

Junhui rolled his eyes, "As if, he's drowning himself on work and the girls? I meant your- Ah yeah, new bodyguards in the mansion, yes NEW bodyguards. You know, Soonyoung's paranoid the incident might happen again." 

Jihoon gave out a huge sigh, "Mingyu, hon, can you entertain Jun for a bit, I'm just going to get something upstairs, I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"So you're under Hoshi.." Mingyu started.

"Bitch no! Ew, I'm not gonna be under him nor anyone else but Hao! He's hot but not my type!"

"What were you saying earlier about Jihoon being worried-"

"Nah uh, my lips are sealed."

Mingyu glared at Jun who just grinned at him. Jihoon went back with a box he kept for a month now. It's a box of Kimchi he has done before he fought with Soonyoung. He never had the chance to give it to the older. Soonyoung loved the last kimchi he made for him so he made a new one, without knowing he'll be having a huge argument with the older soon that will cause them of saying their goodbyes to one another. He also placed the things Soonyoung gave to him before on half of the box. Everything, from jewelry to the smallest stuff. He will return everything and so as the memories they had together.

"Ohhh is that kimchi? Can I eat that???"

"Uh no.. it's for the mafia boss. He loves that. I need that to be disposed since we're fixing stuff here already.. Mingyu wants everything organized."

Jun raided his eyebrows, "unfortunately, YOUR mafia boss isn't in the country. Give it to him yourself, I'm not EMS nor DHL or FedEx."

Jihoon sighed again but he adjusted his voice in a very small whisper so Mingyu won't hear it, "Please Jun, I ask you a favor. I need your help with this. I need to get rid all of this, I want to forget everything and live happily with Mingyu."

"Oh look at that Jihoon, I wanna pee! Show me the bathroom!"

Jun pulled Jihoon into the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Are you really happy? Without him? I know you love him. Don't bullshit me. I know that Soonyoung loves you too."

"I'm happy," Jihoon replied firmly, even though he knows deep inside he's lying to himself, "Plus even if he loves me, we won't work out, we want different things. I told you many times already I just want to live peacefully with my future children and the man that I....." His voice suddenly cracks, "I love."

"But you don't love Gyu, Soonyoung went back on using sleeping pills and he only ever use it when forced by Jeonghan. He only eats whenever forced by hao. He just keeps...working. Jihoon, both of you are not happy. If he doesn't love you, why is he livelier when you were there by his side?"

"I can't do something about it Jun, please, don't you care about me too? Mingyu and I are planning to get married soon too, this will be my last wish, give him all the things inside the box, I also included a letter there. That's my farewell."

Jihoon started crying before holding both of Jun's hands, pleading.

"Jihoon this isn't right! You're lying to Mingyu! Most of all you're lying to yourself! Can you really live like this? safe but you would forever live in a lie?"

"Jun, I would rather live like this... This is just temporary, soon I'll learn to be genuinely happy, I love Mingyu too though... it's just it wasn't as deep as before because of Soonyoung but I'll forget about that, so please do me one last favor, have mercy on me."

Jun looked at Jihoon, "fine. I'm doing it but you better be happy. Soonyoung let you go to be happy. Hmp. This means I'm never seeing you again, does it?"

"I will be happy, I promise and yeah I think it looks like it... I won't ever go back the mansion already, so many memories there..."

Jun, smiled sadly at him, "be happy, Jihoon. 

They both went out of the bathroom which made Mingyu look at them weirdly. Junhui then took the box from Jihoon's hand and looked at Mingyu on his way out, "next time, don't ever get into something if you don't know what will be the consequences. You're lucky Tiger lily let you walk away and you owe it to Jihoon."

Jihoon hugged Mingyu from the back as they watch Jun walk away. Jihoon soon after locked the gate and door, turning back to Mingyu.

"So let's eat? Or do you want to eat me instead."

Jihoon suddenly remembered the time he asked Soonyoung the same question but he just brushed it off. Mingyu felt something is off but he swallowed it down and smiled at Jihoon, "hyung, let's eat." Mingyu said before placing a kiss on Jihoon's lips.

"He wanted the food more than me." Jihoon pouted cutely.

"It's not like that! I just don't wanna force you into things you're not ready. After everything that has happened. I don't wanna do it if you're not ready."

"I'm am more than ready though, anyways, let's eat."

"Are you, hyung?"

"Yes, you don't want to?" Jihoon smirked at Mingyu playfully.

"I want that too but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me though, I was a fucktoy remember?" Jihoon joked but didn't get a pleased reaction from Mingyu, "kidding!" He added.

"Don't say that. I will always want you regardless."

Mingy leaned in, kissing Jihoon softly at first but then deepening the kiss as he pulled Jihoon in his body. Images of him and Soonyoung started to flood his mind again, causing him to break off the kiss, "wait don't be too excited let's eat first, I don't want our efforts in cooking the food go to waste," Jihoon laughed, deep inside he knows the real reason why he broke off the kiss sooner than expected.

"Sorry hyung, it's your fault though!" Mingyu pouted.

"Tonight? What do you say? I want it to be special, it will be our first time. I mean not my first time-- probably not yours, I mean you're probably not a virgin? Am I right?"

Mingyu giggled, "no hyung but it's our first time together, it's my first time with the man I really love."

Jihoon suddenly felt like something is blocking his wind pipe. Guilt is starting to eat him alive but he manage to let out a smile, "tonight then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter contained more Jigyu than Soonhoon hahaha! I lowkey ship them to be honest but of course Soonhoon is my main ship! What are your thoughts about Jihoon's decision.
> 
> I am actually planning to re edit previous chapters too, I don't know why am I not satisfied with the way every chapter is written. I know I am not the greatest but thank you so much for appreciating this story still. 
> 
> Please leave a feedback and kudos when you have the time, it truly motivates me to write and improve more!


	11. Forget about me

The night came, Jihoon found himself under Mingyu. Kissing the taller passionately, both of them half naked already. Jihoon can't explain why he find it weird doing it with anyone else other than Soonyoung. 

"I've been wanting to do this hyung for a long time now," Mingyu whispered huskily after breaking apart their kiss. Jihoon just gave him a small smile.

Mingyu then went back to his ministrations, his kisses went lower. Sucking and nipping on Jihoon's neck. Jihoon closed his eyes, remembering Soonyoung doing him the same thing before. He got swayed by his own emotions, pulling Mingyu's face again to attach his lips to him. He started kissing him hungrily. 

When they broke apart, Mingyu's hands went down to trace Jihoon's body, Jihoon responded by placing his hand on the taller's head.

That's when he moaned out a name, he wasn't suppose to say, "S-soonyoung!" 

Mingyu halted in surprise. He stayed still for a couple second before looking at Jihoon who is just as surprised as him, with wide eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry Gyu, I just really got used to it."

Mingyu just stayed silent but his hands that were formerly caressing Jihoon's body went to wrap around him. Mingyu collapsed beside of him, pulling him close, placing a kiss on his forehead, "hyung, I think you're not ready yet, it's fine, I can wait, okay?" 

Jihoon was about to protest but Mingyu placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I love you so much hyung, do you know that?"

Jihoon just kept silent, listening to Mingyu's breath.

"The money I earn from my job isn't enough, the reason why I sold info to the mafias, I want to buy this house for you, I know you badly wanted to buy a house of your own after you sold your parent's house because you needed money for your graduation and licensure exam." 

Jihoon felt like his eyes started to water again. How many times has he cried already for this year? He wanted to give his love back to Mingyu but he just can't, he can't anymore. It's indeed too late since he has fallen inlove with the mafia boss already. When suddenly they heard something strange rustling noises coming from their house's garage, it sounded like someone broke into the house at this ungodly hour. Talk about luck, Jihoon heaved out a sigh. Mingyu looked at him before he stood up and picked up his discarded clothes to get dressed, proceeding to pull a gun under their bed too, "I'll just go and check hyung, wait here okay?"

Soonyoung didn't have a choice but to pull Dino's team out. It'll be for one night only, and Jeonghan said they really need a back up and he'd rather send Dino's team since they are capable. A police raid will happen on one of their illegal businesses, they needed to clear the place before the police group can even reach the said place.

Soonyoung on the other hand is busy monitoring the other mafia, the one who has been declaring war against them for months now.

Mingyu in his hospital gown, pleaded a nurse to lend him a mobile phone, despite his current condition forced himself to get up from the bed, he has been shot two times, trying to protect Jihoon from the guys who had broke into their house and kidnapped him. He is already shaking and crying, fear started to consume him as he starts to overthink and imagine on what they can do to Jihoon, he has no other choice but to call Tiger lily, since he thinks if he'll just call the police station, it'll just further complicate the situation. He's certain this has something to do with the mafia groups. It's a good thing he still remembers Soonyoung's number. He just hopes that the older didn't change his number. The phone started ringing much to his relief.

Soonyoung frowned down at a private number, "Wonwoo plug down this number. Record it, and make sure to locate it. We never know who is this."

Wonwoo simply nodded, and when he gave Soonyoung an okay sign, Soonyoung answered it, "who's this?"

"I-I know we're not on good terms but p-please save Jihoon," Mingyu choked out, having a hard time to speak due to his own condition.

Soonyoung straighten up as soon as he heard Jihoon's name, "what do you mean? Where is he? What happened? Wonwoo, give me instructions I'm driving to where Mingyu is right now!"

"You're not supposed to leave, Angel spe-"

"I'm going." Soonyoung run to one of his fastest car and threw all necessary weapons he can use inside.

"Talk to me, Kim Mingyu."

"K-kwon --- " Then the line ended. 

Soon, a message was sent to Soonyoung. From an unknown number again. It's a video of Jihoon all tied up, crying for help as the mafia boss of the other mafia group, the same guy who kidnapped Hao and Jun. He is kissing Jihoon down on his neck, as Jihoon is squirming and glaring at him.

'He is soooo pretty, no wonder why you're head over heels for Dr. lee. I want your dead body in exchange of him. Faster Kwon or I might do something you won't like to your pretty omega."

Soonyoung's grip on the car tightened. Blood boiling from unknown anger. He has never felt this anger before. Never felt so scared before. He knows how angry Kai is to him, after all they are rivals when it comes to illegal business and it grew larger when he accidentally killed Mr. Do, also a known businessman, who happens to be Kai's lover.

"Wonwoo."

"Yes boss? Mingyu is on Seoul hospital in-"

"Track this number. I sent a video. I need it in 30 seconds."

"On it boss."

Exactly 30 seconds later, Soonyoung received instructions to where Jihoon is, from Wonwoo. Kai never change, he's so stupid for not using a number that can't be track.

Kai was having fun, sending Soonyoung messages of the progress of his little show with Jihoon.

'Whoo your little omega is feisty, I like it~ He also smells so good, I wonder if he'll also look good lying down on his own pool of blood.'

Jihoon squirmed, trying to free himself from the ropes and from Kai, "Stay away from me! Fucking pervert!"

Soonyoung let the videos play as he drive, his whole demeanor turning cold. What people don't know is, Soonyoung might be soft. Oh he's so soft but he's not a mafia leader for nothing. Jeonghan and Minghao are controlling him for a reason. They control him not because he can't be bad. They're controlling him because he can be worse.

He reached the location in no time, it was a run down building, away from the cities. As soon as he got down from the car, he shot every man he sees without second thoughts, both hands holding machine guns, killing everyone his eyes could land on.

They just woke up the fucking Tiger.

Jihoon is now half naked, he was also able to free himself from his restraints. He was about to run on the door despite with bruised ankle when Kai pulled him from his hair, "where are you fucking going Soonyoung's little bitch?" 

Jihoon and Kai both stopped when they both smelled Soonyoung's pheromones, it smells danger and wrath at the same time. It's a surprise he didn't wear any scent blockers today.

"Soonyoung!"

"Oh prince charming is here! What a lovely reunion but I suggest for the two of you to continue that to hell." Kai laughed mockingly, still gripping on Jihoon's hair making the younger wince in too much pain.

Soonyoung didn't even know how many guys were in there. Just Shooting left and right, a bullet was shot thru his shoulder but he didn't even feel it. He just continued. Up until he turned into a room, where 30 more people is around, and there in the middle is Kai from their mafia enemy and Jihoon half naked. His eyes raked Jihoon from head to toe. Searching for wounds. Jihoon unfortunately has some bruises on his face, wrists and ankles.

Kai pulled Jihoon near him placing the gun on Jihoon's temple, "oh alas hello! So you're finally here Kwon! Welcome! Do you want to watch as I kill your omega like what you did to mine?"

Soonyoung ignored him and talked to Jihoon instead, "sweetheart, it's cold. Don't worry, I have a coat in the car.

Soonyoung cocked his guns, and aimed for Kai.

"Try it or I'll pull the trigger and I'll make your omega's head explode."

"Darling, why don't you close your eyes?"

Jihoon was glued to the floor, not moving even for a bit. He sighed before following what Soonyoung have said, He closed his eyes shut, he trusts Soonyoung.

As soon as Jihoon closed his eyes Soonyoung shot Kai's hand, he's a sharp shooter afterall, and before he can even react, Soonyoung started to freely shot everyone. when one of his guns were knocked out of his hand, He took a long knife (almost like a sword, something Hao uses) from his back and used it. Stabbing people with his right hand and firing with the left. He felt a few stab, but he disregarded it and then a second bullet penetrated him, this time on his legs but he still doesn't feel it. He just continued shooting. Up until the gun and knife was knocked out of his hand....he started to be real brutal. Snapping their necks, taking their eyes out using his his fingers, breaking their spine.

When the sounds coming from the gun stopped, Jihoon decided to open his eyes slowly there he saw Soonyoung stabbing still one of the men even though he is already dead.

Jihoon cried at the sight, "S-soonyoung please stop."

"I said close your eyes."

Right at that moment, somebody shot Soonyoung again, and there's somebody who stabbed him on the back. At this moment, Soonyoung is full of blood, from his and the people he killed. Blood also runs down from his mouth, his face but he didn't care. Instead, he punched the man who stabbed him, used his knew to slit his throat and then threw the knife on the man who shot him, effectively burrying the knife on his chest in one hit.

Jihoon ran to his side, already crying, he pulled him from his arms, not minding the blood that started to leak down on his naked chest.

"Soonyoung hang on, I-I'll call for someone's help," Jihoon caressed his cheeks lovingly still, "don't give up on me."

Soonyoung hold Jihoon's face, and then put his hand on his eyes, "why didn't you follow me? I told you to close your eyes."

Soonyoung picked up a gun on the floor when he saw someone stood up, and then fired while holding Jihoon. Finally...after that last man, There's no one alive in the room except for the two of them, or so he thought.

"Why did you come here?! With no back ups at all! I can escape here on my own!" Jihoon scolded Soonyoung while crying at the same time.

"shhhh, don't cry. You're not hurt?"

"It's just a few bruises... We need an ambulance! For you!"

Soonyoung's body gave up then. Since the adrenaline is running out, he's starting to feel his wounds, "Dino. He's supposed to be your bodyguard. Call him. He'll know where you are."

"W-what? His number?" Jihoon's mind is not functioning well already but he decided to follow whatever Soonyoung is asking him to do.

"Phone. In my pocket. Just pressed 3, it'll," Soonyoung paused to wince from pain, "it'll automatically call him."

Jihoon immediately pulled the phone from Soonyoung's pocket. He is starting to cry and shiver so bad, he was surprised to see Soonyoung's phone wall paper, it's him. Jihoon immediately pressed no.3 and it started ringing.

"Hyung! The mission is successful my team is on our way back to Jihoon's apartment to guard him so don't worry. Angel hyung will report to you soon tho-"

"It's me Jihoon... we're on an abandoned warehouse I dunno where ..please locate this call's location... Soonyoung is badly wounded we need help please."

"Jihoon-ssi?! What- HOSHI HYUNG IS WOUNDED? VERNON TURN THE WHEEL. SINB CALL JEONGHAN HYUNG. YUJU TRACK THIS NUMBER NOW!"

"Stop crying, love. You're safe now."

"H-how can I stop crying you're wounded?"

"It's okay. Even if I die, you'll be safe. Don't worry okay? Mingyu is already in the hospital. Joshua," Soonyoung started coughing out blood, "is on his way to him. He'll be safe too."

"W-why are you starting to be so nice to Mingyu too?" Jihoon asked between his sobs.

"Because you love him."

Soonyoung put up his hand, and was about to caress Jihoon's face but see that it's covered in blood so he just put it back down.

"Because if I can't have you. You should at least have the man you love."

Jihoon didn't say anything all he did was to lean forward and claim Soonyoung's lips while still crying.

Soonyoung smiled, "I missed your lips. Jihoon-ah..." Soonyoung coughs up blood again, "Dino will have everything. House. Money, I swear it's not from ..from illegal. You can start a new life with...with him. Okay?"

"W-what are you saying?! You will be alive! I- I can't be happy with you dead.. I-I love you Soonyoung.. I still do... so much."

Soonyoung shook his head, "it's okay. You can love Mingyu. Forget me, okay?" Soonyoung gasped when blood started to block his nose, making it harder to breathe, "don't... Don't be sad, anymore."

"D-don't say that!"

"You're free, love. you'll...be...free...from...me..."

Soonyoung grinned at him, before closing his eyes. That's when Kai started getting up from his position with a menacing smile. Despite being covered by wounds he was able to walk on Soonyoung's direction to point a gun on his head, he was about to shoot him when Jihoon unexpectedly stabbed his hand. He yelped both in pain and surprise backing off a little bit from his position, "what the hell are you thinking? You stupid omega, I should kill you first then before your stupid boyfriend." Kai smirked.

Jihoon has a knife and Kai is taunting him with a gun. Both are heavily wounded. Kai laughs off but when he pulls the trigger he realizes he has no more bullets. Ji advances towards him with the shank in hand, rage and fury in his eyes.

Kai realizing his inevitable fate, backs off in panic screaming incoherent shouts at the advancing man. Kai pleads for his life but before his lips could continue, Ji drives the knife in his neck in cold fury. The stab is followed by hundreds more.

When Kai finally falls down, eyes open in terror, Ji stands before him clutching the bloody knife, his breath ragged and his body trembling. Still can't believe what he has done. He stared at his blood covered hands,  
before running back to Soonyoung, making sure he is still breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelllo! Sorry for the delays in update but here it is! Enjooy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I originally uploaded this AU on twitter, unfortunately I accidentally deleted it. So I decided to re-upload the story here and might as well use this as an opportunity to improve the story since I love this AU dearly. As some of the people who have read the shitty version of this on twitter haha, I came up with this story with a friend because of Gose's Don't lie episode! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading. I might upload a new chapter every friday. Your comments and feedbacks are much appreciated, they really help and inspires as AU writers to write. See you on the next chapter! 
> 
> If you wanna hit me up, I am @aiHOSHiteru_ on twt!


End file.
